Star Wars: Awakening Shadow (Alternate version of the Force Awakens)
by The Official Ahsoka Tano
Summary: Hello there!


Star Wars: Shadow's Awakening

1

Feelings

The _Redeemer_, a modified lambda-class shuttle, dropped out of hyperspace to the small moon of Daltar IV. He'd received a transmission from one of the natives. Apparently one of the local children had exhibited a strong connection to the Force. Luke took great interest in calls like this. A Force-sensitive child meant, for Luke at least, a potential Jedi. From the perspective of an outsider looking in, it would seem that Luke would have many more recruits than he actually did. But things were hardly that simple.

Luke had spent the first fifteen years after the Civil War's end to travel the galaxy, searching for Jedi temples and artifacts. At the time, Luke new next to nothing about the Jedi. He only knew what his mentors, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda had told him, which was not much, just that the Jedi used the Force for defense and knowledge, never for attack. He also learned about the Sith, the ancient enemy of the Jedi who used the dark side of the Force.

Towards the tail end of the war, Luke confronted his father, the Sith Lord and former Jedi Darth Vader. After an intense duel, Luke defeated Vader, though Luke acknowledged that Vader was holding back. Emperor Palpatine told Luke to strike down his defenseless father, but Luke refused, tossing his lightsaber aside and declaring himself a Jedi like his father before him. In hindsight, that probably wasn't the best move, because not a moment later, Palpatine sent Luke to the ground with deadly bolts of Force lightning.

Luke pleaded for Vader's help and after what seemed like an eternity, Vader hoisted Palpatine above his head, tossing the old Sith down a reactor shaft. Luke helped Vader back to the former's ship, but Vader died shortly after, his suit and mechanical limbs damaged by Palpatine's lightning. Luke was devastated by Vader's death, even though he'd barley known the man.

Even today on this mission, he felt Obi-Wan and Yoda guiding him, helping him along. Luke landed the ship on Daltar IV's jungle surface. The Jedi opened the _Redeemer_'s ramp and walked outside, his long black robe and medium length grey-brown hair flowing in the wind. Two locals approached Luke, both of them young men in their twenties.

"Greetings. I am Luke Skywalker and I came to see the child you informed me of."

"Hello Master Skywalker. Please, come this way."

The two men turned around, Luke trailing behind them. He felt their fears in the Force.

"I assure you, you have nothing to be afraid of. I will be good to the child, if you will allow me to take him."

"That is for the Elders to decide."

"I see. Have any Force-sensitive children been born on your world?"

"A few, but it's been a long time."

"I see."

The trio walked up to a small house.

"Thank you. I'll see my way in."

Luke knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman in her twenties with long black hair and fair skin.

"Master Skywalker, please come inside."

Luke nodded and walked in.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Luke asked as he gestured towards a wooden chair by a table.

"Not at all."

"May I see the child?"

The woman nodded.

"I sense your fear," Luke said, a hint of compassion his gravelly voice. "There's no need. I'm not going to rip your child from your arms. I'll only take him with your approval."

"Thank you. I'll go get him."

Luke nodded. The woman returned a moment a later with a small boy in her arms.

"What's his name?"

"Dalron."

"He'll be in good hands," Luke said as the woman placed Dalron in his arms. "He will become a powerful Jedi."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker. This will be a better life for him."

Luke nodded and put his hood on, partially concealing his face.

"May the Force be with you," Luke said as he opened the door.

"Master Skywalker, I grant you permission to take him, but first you must meet with the tribe leader. Only he can grant permission."

"I understand. Where will I find him?"

"His guards will see you to where you need to go."

Luke nodded, closed the door, and walked outside, the young Dalron in his arms. The young boy squirmed around.

"I'm sorry, little one. I didn't want to take you from you mother."

The same two men who had greeted Luke when he first arrived marched towards the open door.

"This way."

Luke nodded and placed his hand on the child's head, sending calming waves of Force energy into the child. The guards led Luke to some nearby trees and preceded to climb them, Luke following them. They lead Luke over a bridge, taking them to another tree and to

"He is waiting for you."

"Thank you."

Luke opened the tent, revealing a frail man in his eighties, wearing a long brown robe, similar to that of a Jedi.

"Greetings, exalted one," Luke said.

"Master Skywalker, I see you have made your way to my world."

"Yes," Luke said as he felt the man's connection to the Force.

A few minutes later, Luke returned to his ship and walked up the ramp. He put the child in the copilot seat as he prepped the engines. The engines were ready. Luke took off and jumped to hyperspace.

"Don't worry, little one. You'll become a Jedi and make your mother proud."

Leia Organa sighed as she looked over yet another complain from the Senate. Several years back, Han and Luke had suggested she become Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic. At first, she declined, but she couldn't help but notice Luke's faith in her. She ran for office and was elected. Oh, if only she'd know the responsibilities involved. Would she have not been Chancellor if she'd know? Of course she'd still be Chancellor, but she wouldn't have the same view on things.

"What is it now?" Han asked as he walked up to his wife.

"It's nothing," Leia said. "Just another complain."

"On your leadership? Why? The Republic is lucky to have a Chancellor like you."

"No, Han, it's not about that at all."

"What is it?"

"They're saying they aren't exactly happy with Luke's…decision."

Han nodded. The decision Leia was referring to was when Luke, a few years back, announced that the Jedi Order would no long be operating out of the temple on Coruscant, much to the public's dismay. When interviewed about it, Luke said that the Jedi were never meant to be used as the Republic's 'attack dogs'. Rather, they were meant to be keepers of the peace, not soldiers.

He also said that part of the reason the Jedi of the Clone Wars had failed was because they followed the will of the Senate, not the Force. When questioned if the Jedi Order needed to be feared by the New Republic, Luke said, "We aren't looking to be feared, but we cannot do our job with the Republic monitoring our every move. The Jedi were meant to help the Republic in times of need, not be their police force. The Jedi are keepers of the peace and the only ones capable of fighting the dark side. The will of the Force supersedes the will of the Senate and the people. I know this isn't a popular opinion, but to be blunt, the Jedi aren't looking for approval. We're looking to do what is required of us: preventing the return of those who use the dark side. The dark side cannot be destroyed. Day cannot be without night. Night cannot be without day. Where that cycle is disturbed, is when the Sith, or those like them return. It's our job to make sure that does not happen."

"How can they even say that? Luke killed Vader and Palpatine. The entire galaxy owes Luke. They're asking for trouble if they don't."

"Things aren't that simple in the wonderful world of politics," Leia sighed.

"Oh, no, I'm not brave enough for politics."

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I thought you'd be glad to see me, honey."

"I am. I just don't think you came her just to say hello."

"Yeah, about that."

"Oh, brother."

"Just listen, please. The New Republic navy told me to tell you that they are enacting a vote to seriously demilitarize the armed forces."

"They _what_?"

"Oh, my," C3PO, Leia's golden plated protocol droid moaned.

"Quiet, Goldenrod. Leia, you said they're demilitarizing?'

"You heard me right."

"Why?"

"Not sure. They said something along the lines of "we don't want the public to get the illusion that with all the ships, weapons, and troopers that we've acquired, that we're becoming the next Empire."

"You're joking."

"Sir, I do not believe Chancellor Organa was…"

"Shut. Up."

"Very well, sir."

Han shook his head and Leia sighed.

"Hey, I'm just as furious about this as you are," Han soothed.

"What are they thinking? We have a powerful military, yes, but it is miniscule compared to what the Empire had. And if they think we could become the next Empire, who would be Emperor? May I remind you that Palpatine was a Sith Lord? That Empire was designed to function only if Palpatine was alive. After his death, it tore itself apart. And speaking of Sith, how in Malachor can they be angry at Luke? It's his job to fight the Sith and prevent their return and he can't do that if he and his Order are on the New Republic's leash."

"I agree with everything you said, Leia, but I'm just telling you what they said."

"I know, Han. I'm not angry with you. I just…I don't know. We fought so hard to bring the Republic back and now that we have, it wants to make itself defenseless."

"I know and I hate to be the barer of bad news, but the military council has called a meeting."

"When?"

"Two hours from now, about."

"Who all will be there?"

"I'm not sure."

"Alright. Thank you, General."

"You're welcome, Chancellor."

Han snickered a bit as he walked out the office door, leaving Leia alone. She sighed.

"Luke, I could really use your help with this," she whispered.

She centered her mind in the Force, just as Luke had taught her. Shortly after the war's end, Luke offered to train Leia in the ways of the Jedi. She refused, telling her brother that she could best serve the Republic not with the lightsaber and the Force, but in politics. However, Leia did have Luke teach her a few basic Force abilities and meditation exercises. Leia slowed her breathing, letting the Force flow though her, feeling its calming waves of energy. The Force was in balance.

She opened her eyes, got up from her desk, and strode out of her office. She really needed to take more time to meditate. Well, she still had a few hours until the meeting. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to go see Han. Leia went out to her speeder, hopped in, and flew off towards the NR military headquarters.

"You alright, Han?" Poe Dameron, Han's protégé asked.

"Yeah. Leia's just a bit worked up about the demilitarization."

"I can't say I blame her," Poe said as he stroked his messy black hair.

The doors opened to reveal Leia.

"Oh, hello Chancellor," Poe said. "What a welcome surprise."

"Hello, Poe. May I have a word with Han, please?"

"Sure," Poe said as he left the room.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just want to know who's really behind this."

"Leia, I told you that I don't know."

"I know you don't know specifically, but do you know what office the request came from?"

"No. I told you I don't know anything," Han said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Leia's eyes squinted.

"I mean, no, honey, I don't know anything."

"I'm sorry, Han. I'm just afraid I can't do this."

"Are you kidding me? You're the Supreme Chancellor, not to mention a Jedi, or at least a part-time Jedi."

"Thanks, Han."

"I'm no Jedi, but I can tell when something's bothering you. There's something else, isn't there?"

"Yes. I'm just worried about Ben, that's all."

"Why? He's in good hands, not to mention he's a grown man."

"I know, but what I sensed in him is too great to ignore."

"I hope you're wrong for both our sakes."

"As do I, Han. As do I."

The _Redeemer_ dropped out of hyperspace to the Jedi homeworld of Ahch-To, a world consisting mainly of oceans, lush vegetation, and mountains.

"Here we are. Ahch-To: homeworld of the Jedi Order," Luke said to the young Dalron.

The Grand Master landed his ship by the first Jedi temple, a massive building of stone. Over the years, Luke had modernized the temple, giving it electric lighting and such, but he kept the base of the temple out of reverence for the first Jedi. Luke lowered the ramp, wrapped the young child in his arms, and strode down the ramp, his cloak flowing in the winds of Ahch-To. A young woman with long, black hair, lithe physique, and bright green eyes ran up to Luke, her hair trailing behind her.

"Uncle Luke?" the woman, Jaina Solo, Han and Leia's youngest and only daughter, asked.

"Hello, Jaina."

"I see you've brought a future Jedi back with you."

"I have indeed."

"We can never have too many Jedi."

"Very true. Where's your brother?"

"Ben? He's training, I think."

"Typical Ben," Luke said. "How was the temple when I was gone?"

"Fine. Uncle Luke, you always ask this when you leave. The galaxy doesn't even know this place exists."

"You can never be too sure, Jaina. What if Vader and Palpatine weren't the last Sith?"

"They had to be. You told me the Sith follow the Rule of Two."

"Yes, but they are Sith. They change. The Rule of Two, in the grand scheme of things, is fairly young. Lord Bane founded it around 1000 years ago. The Sith have existed for nearly 20,000."

"Fair point. Hey, speaking of Sith, you never really told me about _it._"

"_It_?"

"Yeah. Vader's redemption."

Luke sighed.

"I can't believe that nearly three decades later, this still gets to me. To make a long story short, I went to redeem Vader. One thing lead to another, and we dueled. He threated your mother, and I lost control. I snapped. Eventually, I won the duel, but I knew Vader was holding back out of, not mercy, really, more like sympathy, if that makes any sense. I've seen old holorecordings of Vader. His feats still baffle me. If he wanted me dead, I would have been. I held my saber to his throat. He didn't defend himself. I think he actually welcomed death.

"The Emperor told me to kill Vader and take his place as apprentice to the Emperor. I refused, tossing aside my lightsaber and declaring myself a Jedi. That enraged him and he blasted me with Force lightning. I pleaded for my father's help. Vader made a choice: he picked up Sidious and tossed him down the Death Star's reactor shaft, but his suit was heavily damaged by Palpatine's lightning.

"I helped Vader back to my ship. Before he died, he had one request: to help him take his mask off so he could see me with his own eyes. I did so and said goodbye to him before he joined with the Force."

"Uncle Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was this sensitive to you."

"That's fine, Jaina. Where did you say Ben was again?"

"Training."

"Ah. Would you mind taking him?" Luke asked as he held the young Dalron out.

"Oh, sure. Why not?"

"The young ones like you, Jaina. The see you as a kind of mother figure."

"Sometimes I wish that wasn't the case."

"I know," Luke smirked as he went off to find Ben.

Jaina shook her head. Her uncle hadn't lost his charm, even with the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. Was part of that confidence for the sake of the Jedi Order? Sure, but that didn't lessen Luke's determination and resolve. That was the thing, at least one thing, that Jaina admired about her uncle: his unwillingness and refusal to give up. He redeemed the irredeemable Darth Vader because he refused to believe his father had been fully turned to the dark side. Luke was the leader the Jedi deserved.

Ben dodged a sweeping swing from a Jedi training droid. He smirked as he easily flipped over the droid, his long black hair flowing behind him. He lifted the droid with the Force and tossed it off the mountain on which he was training on. Ben turned around to see his uncle standing a few meters away from him.

"You could have hit me with that, you know?" Luke asked.

"Sorry, Uncle Luke. I was just…focusing."

"I know, Ben," Luke said as strode towards Ben. "I was your age once, believe it or not."

Ben laughed a bit.

"I know what it's like to want to prove yourself, both to me and to yourself. When I was your age, I wanted to prove myself to Yoda and Obi-Wan, and in doing so, nearly got myself killed by Darth Vader."

"You never told me much about Vader," Ben mused.

Luke inwardly sighed. He had intentionally kept the fact that Darth Vader was in fact Ben's grandfather, from Ben. Leia approved, for even before Ben was born, Leia and Luke felt a shroud of darkness over the boy. If Ben learned about his Sith heritage, well, Luke didn't want to think about what would happen then. For one thing, Ben would be furious his uncle had kept such a secret from him.

Luke knew Ben was, and always had been intrigued by the dark side. He didn't need one more thing to lure him into its grasp. Luke had taken special care to tell Jaina and the other students to keep the secret from Ben. Was Luke being cruel by keeping that fact from Ben? Maybe, but Luke would rather be cruel and keep Ben in the light than tell him and have him fall into darkness.

"There's not much to tell," Luke lied. "All I know was that he was a Sith Lord, and a powerful one at that."

"How did you defeat him?"

"My skills had surpassed his. He was limited by an armored suit he wore."

Ben nodded.

"I see your skills are progressing," Luke said, hoping to change the subject.

"All because of your training."

"You just say that."

"Well, I have picked up a few things on my own," Ben said as he put his saber on his belt.

"You've made me proud, Ben. Your growth in the Force is beyond impressive."

"Thanks, Uncle Luke."

Luke nodded.

"I'm going back down to join the other students," Luke said. "Want to come?"

"Go on. I'll only be a few more minutes."

Luke nodded and strode down the mountain, leaving Ben alone, his robes flowing in the wind.

Jaina sighed as she held the young child Luke had brought back.

"The young ones like you, Jaina. The see you as a kind of mother figure," Jaina said in a mocking voice.

"Wow."

Jaina turned around to see her uncle.

"Oh. Hi, Uncle Luke."

"Do I really sound like that?"

"Sometimes."

Luke laughed a bit.

"Well I appreciate your honesty."

"Honesty," Jaina repeated.

"Jaina, I told you I'm doing it to protect him."

"You are? You can't shield him from the truth forever."

"It's more than just that and you know it. I don't want to be responsible for creating the next Darth Vader and you know as well as I that that's exactly what will happen if I tell him his grandfather is the one who turned his back on the Jedi when they needed him most."

"But he was redeemed."

"Yes, but it took nearly two decades. I don't want Ben wreaking havoc on the galaxy for twenty years."

"Uncle Luke, I always trust your judgment, but this is a bad idea. You've kept this from his for nearly thirty years. How much longer will you lie to him? Will you ever stop?"

"I will, when the darkness inside of him is gone, or at least lessened. Open your eyes, Jaina. The darkness is clear. You can see it in the way he wields his lightsaber, in the way he analyzes things. He wants to learn the purely combative gifts of the Force, not the peaceful ones. Do you know how many times he's asked me to teach him Form VII, the Form of the Sith? Or to teach him Force lightning? Once on a mission, he Force choked somebody and threatened to kill them with his lightsaber."

"I…I didn't know any of that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just want you to know I'm doing this for a reason. This is bigger than just us, Jaina. It isn't an overstatement when I say that the fate of the galaxy depends on this. Can I trust you to keep this from Ben?"

"Of course," Jaina said as she nodded. "I…I didn't know you were doing this for, well, the galaxy. Wait. He's coming behind you."

"Speak nothing of this," Luke said as he turned around to meet Ben.

Jaina nodded.

"Ben. I see you've decided to come down."

"Yeah. I figured I've trained enough for today. Hello, Jaina."

"Hi, Ben," Jaina said.

"What were you guys talking about?" Ben asked.

Jaina's heart skipped a beat, but Luke remained calm and composed.

"We were just discussing the youngling I brought back," Luke said. "I think he'll become a powerful Jedi indeed.

"Ah."

"I was also telling Jaina how much you've progressed over the past few years. Your skills with the lightsaber are beginning to rival my own."

"Oh, you just say that."

"Well, I can confidently say that you are better than I was at your age."

"Thanks, Uncle Luke."

Luke nodded.

"Ben, Jaina, I'm going to tell the younglings a story," Luke said.

"Oh, great. Story time with Uncle Luke," Jaina whispered.

"Hey, the younglings like my stories. Ben, would you mind gathering them up?"

Ben nodded and walked off, leaving Luke and Jaina in the temple courtyard.

"Well, do you have any plans to get rid of Ben's…darkness?"

"No. Not yet. This is bigger than just us. I felt in in the Force, but something's missing. I…I'm not sure."

"He's coming up behind you," Jaina whispered.

"Ah, I see you've gathered the younglings," Luke said. "I'll take them from here, Ben. Care to join us?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll go back to my training."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My saber skills still need some work."

"Are you sure? You're a master of Form V and are quite skilled in Form IV. I think you really should join us."

"I'd love to, but I just need some time alone."

"Ben, is everything all right?" Jaina.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Very well," Luke said.

Ben nodded and strode off.

"Come on, kids. It's story time," Jaina said.

"Aww. I thought Luke would tell us the story," a young Togruta girl complained.

"I thought you said the saw me as a mother figure," Jaina said.

"Well, I thought they did. Younglings, Jaina can stay if she wants. She might need to help me tell the story. My memory's fading. I'm not as young as I used to be."

The younglings gathered around Luke and Jaina.

"Younglings, have you ever heard the tale of the Sith Lord Darth Vader?"

"I thought the Sith were evil," a young human boy said. "Why are you telling us about one?"

"We must not use the dark side, but we cannot pretend it doesn't exist. That just gives it more power over us. Vader was once a Jedi, like you and I, but he had a wife who he loved deeply. He had a vision from the Force of his wife dying and his love was twisted into something evil by a Dark Lord called Darth Sidious. Vader nearly destroyed the whole Jedi Order, but he had a son. His son went to tell him that he was still good, despite all he'd done. He could make it right. Vader eventually saved his son and returned to the light."

Luke stayed silent for a few moments, letting the younglings ponder on his words.

"This story has a moral, as all Jedi stories do. Can you guess what it is?"

"That even if we fall to the dark side, we can still let go of it and let the light back in," a young Twi'lek female said.

"Exactly. But there is something more. Any guesses?"

The younglings stayed silent.

"Vader didn't turn to the dark side because he was evil. In fact, it was just the opposite. Vader's love for his wife, not any lust for power or evil in his heart. Love can lead on to the dark side just as easily as hate can. You must learn to love without being too attached. That is the key, younglings."

The courtyard was silent for several minutes as the younglings, as well as Jaina, pondered the words of the Grand Master.

"Ah, it's getting late, younglings. How about you get to bed."

The younglings moaned.

"Please, Master Luke! Tell us one more story! Please!"

"Sorry, but I'm getting tired."

The younglings sighed, but did as Luke asked, leaving Luke and Jaina alone.

"So, what do you think Ben meant by 'spend some time alone'?" Jaina asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know he's up to something."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure. Fortunately, I don't believe he's using the dark side intentionally, but even that is dangerous. I think the best course of action is to let him be. He won't come around fully if I'm shoving it down his throat."

"Uncle Luke, this is a dangerous game you're playing."

"I know, but I feel like this is the right course of action."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Although I must confess that I don't know why. I just know it is the will of the Force."

"Fair enough, but I must ask something."

"What is it?"

"Do you truly think you can keep Ben in the light?"

Luke remained silent for several moments, his brow furrowed in deep thought, his hand stroking his short beard.

"I don't know, Jaina."

"That's concerning."

"I know," Luke sighed. "I know."

2

Trip to Coruscant

"Senators! Here me!" Leia all but yelled. "I know how you feel about Master Skywalker's decision to leave Coruscant, but he is in the right! The Jedi of old failed because they were loyal to the Republic, not the Force! The Jedi will always be there for the Republic, but it was never their intended purpose to serve the Republic! They are not a threat, but at the same time, we must respect them and their purpose!"

The senators remained silent for a few moments, but that silence was quickly broken by a Bothan senator.

"Chancellor Organa, are you sure your view is not biased due to Master Skywalker being your brother?"

"I am sure. I know Luke and I know he has no ill will towards the Republic."

"Chancellor, the Jedi are a threat to…"

"Listen, here! This galaxy owes Luke everything! If it weren't for him, Palpatine would still be on the Imperial throne and Vader would be running rampant!" Han interrupted.

"Han," Leia soothed.

"Why did you have to bring him to this?" the Bothan asked.

"I'm starting to think that was a bad idea."

"Hey!"

"The point, gentlemen, is that the Jedi have proved their loyalty and earned the independence from the Republic."

"We should put it to a vote," a Twi'lek senator said. "All in favor of the Jedi being an independent organization, say I."

"I," five of the senators said.

"All in favor of the Jedi being a Republic controlled organization, say I."

"I," the remaining senators said.

"The result is clear. The Jedi are to be controlled by the Republic and…"

"No!" Han interrupted, yet again. That's not how it should be! You want the Jedi on your leash like there are your personal attack dogs! I don't know much about the Force, but I know it's real and that the Jedi can hear it speak to them, tell them its will. The Jedi were meant to serve that will, not a bunch of power-hungry politicians like you!"

"General, we're going to have to ask you to leave," the Bothan said.

"Han, please, it's for the best," Leia said.

Han sighed as he put his jacket back on and walked out the door.

"Your husband's got quite a mouth on him."

"Yes, I am well aware," Leia said. "But his heart's in the right place."

"The point still stands: you will contact Master Skywalker and tell him to come to Coruscant, alone and unarmed."

"Unarmed? A Jedi's lightsaber is his life and one of the few possessions a Jedi has. It's not just a weapon. All sabers have a bond with their builder."

"Well, that's too bad, Chancellor."

"I call into effect my power to veto this choice."

"No."

"I am your Chancellor, and I order you to veto this. Now."

"Oh, I don't think so. We cannot allow you to become the next Palpatine."

"Palpatine was a monster and a Sith Lord. I am not like him, not at all."

"Call your brother to return."

Leia smirked.

"A Jedi is never unarmed. The Force is Luke's ally and it is a powerful ally. The Force will not let its will be hindered and Luke knows that."

"Well the Force won't have its way this time."

"The Force always has its will, but we will put this to a vote before the entire Senate tomorrow."

"Fair enough."

Han sighed as Leia opened the door to their home.

"That went well," Leia remarked.

"Hey, I tried."

"I'm not talking about your outburst, laser brain. I'm talking about the people's view of the Jedi. How could the view them as a threat? The Jedi are selfless and always have been. The serve the Force."

"I couldn't agree more."

"However, I can see why the common citizen would view the Jedi as a threat. The Jedi wield great power and the average citizen does not have the understanding of the Force that I, or even you have. They just know the Jedi can use it to do incredible things, dangerous things. A powerful Jedi is someone to be admired, but the public might gloss over the admire part and skip straight to the fear part."

"Yeah, I understand that, but what really gets under my skin, is that those senators want the Jedi for their power. The think the Jedi are a glorified police force, but they're so much more."

"Yes, but it's more than that. They fear the Jedi, Luke in particular. People fear that which they do not understand. It's been that way since the beginning of time. They wish to control that which they do not understand so that it cannot destroy them. The Jedi have always been controversial and they, to some extent, always will be, no matter what they do, even if they save the galaxy like Luke did, some people still view them with distain and fear. It's the sad reality of things, Han."

Han sighed.

"I know, Leia."

"Well, the entire Senate is putting it to a vote tomorrow. Hopefully they can see things as I do."

"They should, for their sake."

Leia said nothing, merely nodded.

"Senators, delegates, today we stand here to make a very difficult choice. Some say the Jedi Order needs to be under the control of the Republic, but others, myself included, think that the Jedi deserve to be an independent organization, free to follow the Force. Cast your votes."

The senators all picked up their datapads, each pad had a simple question on it: should the Jedi be under control of the Republic or be an independent organization? Leia checked down at her datapad.

"The votes are in and…"

Leia froze. How? The support of the Jedi being under the Republic was overwhelming. Hardly any senators voted to have the Jedi be independent of the Republic.

"And the voice of the people is clear. The Jedi are to be…to be under the control of the Republic."

The Senate erupted in an uproar. It seems the people were quite happy to put the Jedi back on the Republic's leash. Leia looked back at Han. His fists were tightened, his mouth twisted in a snarl, but much to his credit, he was holding it together, albeit barely. He walked over to Leia and embraced her.

"Han…I…I didn't think it would go like this."

"That makes two of us, princess."

Leia turned around to address the Senate.

"We have no more to discuss. This session is over."

She turned back to Han.

"Luke's going to hate me for allowing this to happen," Leia said.

"Hey, he'll understand. I know you tried your hardest. So will he. This'll all be over before we know it and things will be back to normal."

"I love you, Han."

"I know."

Luke's comlink buzzed. He produced it from his long robe and checked the caller. Leia? This was not good. A few years back, Luke and Leia agreed that they would have no contact, as to not let the New Republic know the Jedi's home base. Leia would only contact Luke in an emergency. He called back.

"Leia? What's wrong?"

"Luke, I'm so sorry."

"What is it, Leia?"

"The New Republic has called you back to Coruscant. They want to negotiate with you."

"What do you mean by negotiate?"

"The Senate voted to have the Jedi under Republic authority."

"You're joking."

"No. I'm so sorry, Luke. I tried as hard as I could."

"I know you did, Leia. It's not you I'm mad at," Luke said as he clenched his robotic fist.

He knew the Jedi weren't supposed to embrace anger, but how, in this moment, could he not? He'd worked for three decades to build the Order up from nothing, and now the Republic thought they could rip it all away from him without a care in the galaxy. They'd make his younglings, no, his children, would be ripped from him. _No_, he told himself. _You're jumping to conclusions without all the facts. Just breathe. You've survived far worse than this._

"Luke?"

"Yes. I'll be there."

"They demanded you come alone and unarmed."

Luke sighed.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few days. Just let me tell Ben and Jaina."

"All right."

"Goodbye, Leia. I'll see you in a few days."

"May the Force be with you, Luke."

"Yes, I'm going to need it."

He ended the transmission. This was not good, not good at all. Had the Republic lost its mind? Luke shook his head in disbelief. Well, there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was come to a compromise with the Republic, assuming they'd listen to a compromise. Luke opened the door of his meditation hut and headed out to the temple courtyard.

Jaina turned around to see her Uncle Luke coming her way, but something felt…off. His usually cheerful face was now downcast. Even his presence in the Force felt off. He was usually a light in the darkness, but now that light had dimmed. She deactivated her purple lightsaber and ran over to her uncle.

"Uncle Luke? What's wrong?"

"Jaina, your mother called."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, but something else has happened. The Republic has voted to place the Jedi Order under its control."

"What are they thinking? The Jedi pose no threat!"

"I know, Jaina. My goal is to convince them of that."

"I hope you do."

"I may be gone for a while, so I'm leaving you in charge of the Order."

"I will make you proud."

"I know you will. Where is Ben?"

"Training, I think."

"Thank you, Jaina. May the Force be with you. I've trained you well and you've become a far greater Jedi than I."

Jaina embraced her uncle.

"Goodbye, Uncle Luke."

"Goodbye, Jaina."

Luke headed off to the top of the mountain that Ben trained on. Luke had affectionately referred to the mountain as Ben's Mountain. He stroked his beard, wondering how Ben would take the news. Luke reached the top of the mountain and saw Ben, yet again fighting a Jedi training droid. Ben's head swiveled around to see his Uncle Luke. He could tell right away that something was wrong.

"End simulation," Ben said as he deactivated his lightsaber and walked over to Luke. "Uncle Luke, what's wrong?"

"I have something I need to tell you, Ben."

"What is it?"

"Your mother called me and she has news, very bad news."

"What is it? Is she all right?"

"Yes. She's fine, but the Republic has ordered me to go back to Coruscant."

"Why?"

"The Senate had a vote. The Jedi are now to be under the control of the New Republic."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew, Ben. Leia didn't tell me much, only that I'm to go to Coruscant, alone and unarmed."

"Unarmed? Have they lost their minds?"

"Your saying everything I've been thinking, but they're politicians. What do you expect? The majority of them are self-serving and power-hungry. They want to control everything, the Jedi included."

"Surely they know that won't work for very long."

"That's what I'm going to try and convince them of."

"It's absurd that they fear us. We have no reason to. We've never once attacked them."

"I know, Ben, but like I said, they want control."

Ben nodded.

"I hope it goes well."

"As do I. I've left Jaina in charge in my absence. A command from her is a command from me."

"Yes, Master Skywalker."

"Ah, I have one more thing I need of you."

"What is it?"

Luke pulled his lightsaber off his belt and extended his hand towards Ben.

"Keep this safe for me while I'm gone. I trust you."

Ben took the saber.

"It will be kept safe."

"I know it will. May the Force be with you, Ben."

"Thank you, Uncle Luke. May it be with you as well."

Luke nodded, pulled up his hood, and walked down the mountain. He shook his head in disbelief and he neared the temple hangar. How had the Republic fallen so far so fast? They once trusted the Jedi, but now they feared them. Had they already forgotten that Luke brought an end to the oppressive rule of Palpatine? It seemed they didn't remember the good, only the bad. Human nature, Luke supposed.

He opened the ramp to his personal T-6 shuttle, the _Redeemer_. Luke walked up the ramp, pushing a button to close it.

"Alright," he said to himself. "Let's see if I have plenty of supplies."

Luke opened a small drawer full of rations, not very tasteful, but nutritious. Well, if Vader could be fed though tubes in his suit for two decades, Luke could manage eating the rations. He shut the drawer and opened a small closet. He gazed inside. Good. He still had plenty of spare robes and tunics. It seemed he had everything he needed.

"Luke."

Luke turned around to see a very familiar glowing figure: his father.

"Father?"

"Hello, Luke. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you. Time works much differently in the realm of the Force."

"I understand, Father. What is it you need to tell me?"

"Dark times are coming, my son, dark times that will test you and your faith in the Jedi. You will be tempted. You will make unlikely allies. You will meet ghosts of my past. You must trust your instincts."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I'm sorry, but I've only seen images, flashes. I don't have a clear picture."

"I understand."

"Luke, you must not compromise your beliefs to win this war. I will tell you more if I receive another vision."

"Thank you, Father."

"May the Force be with you, my son."

Luke nodded and Anakin vanished. Luke rubbed his hand through his hair. It had been nearly thirty years since his father had visited him. Why wait till now? Well, Luke supposed that until he became one with the Force that he would not fully understand its great mysteries. He sat down in the captain's chair and prepped the engines for takeoff.

He stroked his beard, deep in thought. What had Anakin meant by ghosts of the past and unlikely allies? The only ghost of Anakin's past that Luke could think of was Obi-Wan and Yoda, but they were in the realm of the Force with Anakin. The only unlikely ally Luke could imagine was the New Republic and even that seemed a bit far-fetched. The New Republic wanted to control the Jedi, but not destroy them.

Luke looked down at the console. The engines were ready. He pulled a lever and the _Redeemer _left the ground, jumping into hyperspace and leaving Ahch-To behind. Luke still had several days until he reached Coruscant. No better time to meditate, he supposed. He closed his eyes, letting the Force guide his thoughts and calm his mind. He was worrying too much. Soon this would resolve itself, if that was the will of the Force.

Luke had always pondered on what exactly the Force's 'will' even was. Obi-Wan explained it to him using a river as an example. Kenobi said "_The will of the Force is hard to grasp. The Force is like a river. If we were ignorant to the fact that the river's current flows, that pattern, we'd think that was the 'will' of the river. The Force is much like that. It has a pattern, but we do not understand or comprehend that pattern. So we call it the will of the Force. The Force has many great mysteries, mysteries we will never fully understand, but it is our duty as Jedi to learn as much as we can and pass on what we have learned." _

Obi-Wan summed it up better than Luke could have hoped to. In fact, Luke still had trouble understanding Kenobi's words of wisdom. In truth, he was a bit jealous of Obi-Wan knowledge and understanding of the Force. Well, perhaps not jealous, per say, but intrigued by. Kenobi seemed to know everything, or almost everything about the Force. Luke supposed Kenobi had an unfair advantage, that being living in the realm of the Force.

Luke's mind kept going back to Anakin's words. Unlikely allies. Ghosts of Anakin's past. Dark times. Luke had grown up in the height of Imperial power. He had trouble imagining darker times than that. Was it possible some tiny remnant of the Empire remained, waiting to strike at the right moment? No. That was impossible. The Empire had been destroyed completely. Nothing of it remained except bad memories. Luke supposed all that would have to wait. His first concern was negotiating with the New Republic. He pulled out his com and called Leia.

"Luke?"

"Leia, I'm on my way to Coruscant."

"Good."

Luke felt Leia's worry in the Force.

"What is it?"

"I'm just worried that the Senate will take all the Jedi's power away, not their power in the Force, but their free will."

"Leia, I won't allow that to happen. I assure you."

"We backed in a corner, Luke. If the Jedi submit to the Republic, they won't be free to follow the will of the Force. On the other hand, if they resist, make no mistake, the Jedi Order will become public enemy number one."

"I know, but my choice is clear. If they want to take our control, they'll have to fight and it's a fight they'll lose."

"Luke, I don't know if that's the best course of action. I'm sure we'll be able to come to a diplomatic solution."

"I hope so, but I wouldn't count on it. Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. I will do what I must and if that means becoming an enemy of the Republic, so be it."

"Luke, don't you realize how much trouble you could get involved in?"

"Leia, I follow the Force. I go where it tells me. If that means submitting to the New Republic, that is what I will do. But if it means rebelling, then I will do what I must without hesitation."

"I know you, Luke, but the public doesn't."

"They know I freed them from the Empire."

"Yes, but that's not the problem. The problem is that they think by saying things like that, you're placing yourself above the law."

"What? The law of the Republic or the law of the Force?"

"Luke! That argument is not going to get you anywhere! I've already tried that rout! We need political reasons the Jedi need to be independent. The people don't understand Jedi philosophy."

"I see, but politics aren't my area of expertise. I was hoping you could help me there."

"Luke, they view the Jedi as a threat. For a short time, submit control of your Order to them. We'll gain their trust by doing that and they'll eventually let you run your Order alone."

"Yes, but that argument is flawed."

"How so?"

"The Jedi of the Clone Wars submitted to the Republic and still people doubted them. What's to say this will turn out any different?"

"Luke, the Clone Wars was orchestrated by a Sith Lord. He painted the Jedi in a bad light."

"Maybe, but I'll…"

"Follow the will of the Force, yes, so you keep saying."

"You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"No, Luke. I'm just frustrated at the Senate and how they view the Jedi."

"I know, Leia. So am I."

"May the Force be with you, Luke."

"Thank you."

Luke ended the transmission and put his head in his hands for a few seconds. The Force felt clouded, muddled.

"Focus," he told himself. "Your mission is to convince the Senate to allow the Jedi to operate independent of the Republic."

Luke still had a while before he reached Courscant, so he reclined his seat and closed his eyes. He needed a good nap.

"Was that Luke?" Han asked.

"Yeah," Leia said. "He's still got a while before he reaches Coruscant."

"Let's hope the Senate goes along with this."

"Yes, let's."

"Did he say how he was doing?"

"Not really, but I can feel his worry in the Force."

"It's not like Luke to worry."

"I know and that's why I'm worried. Very few things can get to Luke. This means that the decision of the Senate could be far bigger than just us."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but he said that he's following the will of the Force. If that will is to submit to the Republic, than he'll do so, but if the Force doesn't want that…"

"He'll rebel and fight the New Republic," Han finished.

"Exactly."

"Oh, boy. This isn't good."

"I agree, so let's hope the Force's will aligns with ours."

"Luke says that very rarely happens," Han sighed.

"That's what concerns me, Han. That's what concerns me."

Jaina sighed as she closed her eyes to meditate. Her first day as temporary master of the Jedi Order had been fine, but things weren't the same without Luke. What troubled her a great deal was the fact that it had only been a few days. Luke said he could be gone for 'awhile'. What 'awhile' meant, Jania had no idea, but she assumed that it could be anywhere from a few days to a few years. Hopefully it would be the ladder. She heard a knock on her door, causing her to open her eyes and open the door. It was Ben.

"Oh, hello."

"Jaina, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I think Luke has been keeping something from me."

Jaina's heart skipped a beat. No. No. No. Ben could _not_ have known. But could he have? No. It was impossible, at least it was impossible that Ben knew the specific secret Luke was keeping from him.

"What is it?" Jaina asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know he's hiding something."

"He hasn't said anything to me about it."

Jaina could feel Ben trying to probe her mind with the Force, but Luke had trained Jania just as well as he had Ben. She shielded her thoughts from Ben, although it was taking a great deal of effort.

"Well if he does, can I trust you to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Remember that your loyalties are to me, not him."

"Why would you say that? I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't keep a secret from you, or me for that matter."

"Are you _pretty_ sure? Or are you _completely _sure?"

Jaina remained silent for a few moments.

"Exactly," Ben murmured.

"Fine, I'll tell you if he says something."

"Good."

Ben shut the door, leaving Jaina alone in her thoughts, but the solitude brought Jaina no comfort. How had Ben even known Luke was keeping a secret? Jaina had no clue, but she know that Ben's powers were great, especially the powers having to do with mental manipulation. Was it possible that, even for just a moment, that Ben was able to breach Luke's mind and uncover his secret? No. Luke's mind was far too strong to be breached by Ben. Or so Jaina thought. No. That couldn't have happened. If Jaina could resist Ben, Luke could in his sleep.

No. There had to be another explanation. Ben by nature was skeptical and curious, always had been from a very young age. It was possible that Ben had no knowledge of Luke's secret, just suspicions. Ben was also talented in reading people, not just with the Force, but by observing small things, things that people did when they were nervous or lying. Breathing speed. Eye contact. Sweating. Changing of the subject. Fidgeting. It was possible that Luke exhibited a few of these signs and Ben picked up on them.

On the other hand, Luke was just as skilled at keeping a straight face and slowing his breathing as Ben was at picking up on such things. No. The most logical explanation was that Ben was just being his normal, curious self. At least that was what Jaina hoped. She picked up her com and called Luke.

Luke's comlink buzzed. It was Jaina. Oh, no.

"Jaina?"

"Hello, Uncle Luke. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about Ben."

"Oh, no."

"Just hear me. He came to me a few minutes ago and he said that he had suspicions that you might be keeping a secret from him. He basically told me that if you ever said anything to me, that I'd tell him about it."

"So does he know the secret?"

"Not that he's told me. Actually, he said that he isn't even completely sure that you _were_ keeping one. He just has suspicions."

"So he thinks that you don't know either?"

"Yes. I only said I'd tell him if you said something. I won't, of course. I just said that to get him off my back."

"You did the right thing, but do not think this will be the last time he asks. If he sees any sign, no matter how slight, make no mistake, he _will_ notice it and he will ponce on it. Be strong, Jaina. You cannot allow him to find out. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Jaina. I know this is very difficult through you. Remember, your loyalties will be tested. Remain loyal to the Jedi, even if that means continuing to lie to Ben. I know how horrible that sounds, but purpose must come before feelings. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the individual."

"I know, Uncle Luke. I know."

"Thank you, Jaina. I'm a few hours out from Coruscant. I'll call you when I land."

"Thanks," Jaina said, he voice weary.

"Stay strong, Jaina. Stay strong."

"I will."

"I know you will."

Luke ended the transmission. This was _not _good. Not good at all. Luke should have known Ben would be looking to uncover Luke's secret. If Jaina did her part, that would not happen. But the real question was _would _Jaina do her part? Did she have it in her to keep lying to her brother? Hopefully she did. For the sake of the Jedi Order and the galaxy as a whole. Luke sighed as he closed his eyes to meditate, he'd need as much patience as he could muster.

3

Trial

Luke's shuttle dropped out of hyperspace to Coruscant, finally.

"Let's get this over with," Luke murmured to himself.

"T-6 shuttle, identify yourself and state your business," a voice said over the _Redeeme_r's com.

"This is Luke Skywalker of the Jedi Order and I was summoned by Supreme Chancellor Leia Organa. Permission to land at the Senate Building?"

"Permission granted," the voice said after a few seconds.

The transmission ended and Luke put the ship on autopilot. If all went according to plan, the negotiations would be short and the Jedi would continue to operate independent of the Republic. Unfortunately for Luke, things rarely went according to plan. Hopefully today would be the exception. Luke got out of his chair and slipped on his outer robe, pulling its hood up to partially conceal his face.

The shuttle entered Coruscant's atmosphere. Oh, it seemed like a lifetime since the last time Luke had been here. How long had it been? Five years, maybe? He'd been training Ben and Jaina for roughly a decade and the first several of those years were spent on Coruscant. So, yes. It had been roughly five years, but it seemed like much more than that. Possibly because Luke wanted to leave Coruscant in the past for good. The last time he'd been here was near the top of his 'I want to forget this ever happened' memories.

After his big speech on how the Jedi would be leaving Coruscant and how he viewed the Republic, Luke had pained a metaphorical target on his head, as well as the Jedi Order as a whole. It seemed that now that decision was coming back to bite him.

"_Old sins cast long shadows," _Master Yoda had told him long ago.

"Oh, how right you were," Luke said to no one but himself. "Let's hope I can get rid of this shadow permanently."

Luke set his eyes on the Senate building. They'd remodeled. Again. Luke often asked himself why they didn't use those resources to clean up the Underworld of Coruscant and give its inhabitants a better life. He assumed more for political reasons that finical ones. Despite his unrivaled powers both with the Force, as well as the lightsaber, he would never truly understand the ways of politics. As is life.

He landed the _Redeemer_ at the Senate building and lowered its ramp. Not a second later, did two New Republic security officers come Luke's way, blaster rifles in tow.

"State your business," a guard said as he pointed the blaster at Luke's face.

"I am Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi Order. I am here on behalf of Supreme Chancellor Leia Organa. I am to have a meeting with the Senate today."

"Do you have any weapons on you?"

"No. I left my lightsaber in the care of my nephew back on the Jedi homeworld."

"And just where is that homeworld?"

"That's neither here nor there," Luke said casually.

"Pat him down. There's plenty of room in that robe of his to stash away a weapon."

"Yes, sir," the other guard said as he felt around Luke. "He's all good, sir. No weapons."

"Follow us."

Luke fell in line behind the two guards, his robe trailing behind him.

"I see your folks have remodeled. Again."

"Quite."

"Just trying to make conversation," Luke sighed.

"Your Jedi mind tricks won't work on us. We've been trained to resist such archaic magic."

"Oh, I'm sure you have."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I said what I meant."

"I don't like Jedi," the younger of the two guards murmured.

"Why? Is it because they destroyed the oppressive, authoritarian dictatorship of the Empire? Or because they fought the Clone Wars for you?" Or was it because they saved you from utter annihilation in the Mandalorian Wars? Take your pick."

"I don't like them because they think they're above the law. They think normal people like us are little better than animals because we don't have the Force."

"That's not true. Every living thing in this universe has the Force. Without it, life could not exist and we would have no knowledge of the Force. Even beings that can't use the Force have a connection to it. Quite your minds and you'll feel the Force flow through you."

"Yeah, sure."

Luke and the guards reached the massive doors and one of the guards typed in a code, causing the doors to slide open. The guards walked inside, followed by Luke.

"Right this way."

Luke followed the guards into a turbolift. He sighed as the door shut.

"What was that?" the guard asked.

"Nothing," Luke said, although it was taking a great deal for him to keep his composure.

A few seconds later, the lift stopped and the door opened to reveal the Senate chambers. It looked far different than Luke remembered. Once, the chamber was a large, wide open room with roughly 1500 hoverpods for the senators and delegates. Now, instead of hoverpods, the chambers had nearly 1000 stylish leather chairs and a few massive tables. And seated in each of those chairs, was a senator or delegate. It seemed they were ready for him. This was where the fun began.

"Ah, Master Skywalker," Leia said as she got up from her elevated, almost throne like chair. "We are ready to begin. Please, take a seat."

Luke did so.

"Master Skywalker, we've called you here to discuss a very, shall we say controversial, issue," Leia said. "That being the issue of if the Jedi Order is to remain independent of the Republic, or if they should be brought under Republic law."

Luke nodded.

"We've called you here to tell us why you think the Jedi should remain free of the Republic. You may begin."

"Thank you, Chancellor. Members of the Senate, the Jedi Order has nothing but respect for the New Republic. We fought to restore it to its former glory. We have never attacked the Republic and we never will. We have no reason to. We serve the Force. I know many of you don't understand that, but it is the truth. The Jedi Order has stood for 25,000 years and we will continue to stand. The Jedi Order predates the Republic and it will be standing strong long after we're all gone. When the Republic was formed, the Jedi had no quarrels with it. Whenever the Republic needed help, the Jedi were there, but they did not take orders from the Republic. If that system worked, why change it?"

"Thank you, Master Skywalker, but many senators don't see it that way."

"I don't know what more I can say. Let's look at it like this: the Jedi destroyed the Empire of Palpatine. If not for me, a Jedi, the galaxy would still be under the oppressive grasp of the Sith. Vader would be Emperor and he would be even more cruel than Palpatine. Palpatine, at least, understood politics. Vader did not. He would rule through sheer terror. He would let the public know that he was a Sith and that he was to be feared. Thankfully, none of that happened. Why? Because a Jedi stopped it from happening."

"Master Skywalker, many citizens would be more at ease if they at least knew the location of your base, the Jedi homeworld," Leia said.

Luke stroked his beard. The Force was ever so slightly nudging him to tell the location. Let it be done.

"It's on a world called Ahch-To."

The senators gasped. Luke assumed they thought he wouldn't be willing to give up the base's location so easily. They were wrong.

"And why have you kept this from the public for so long?"

"Would the Republic military go out telling random people the location of, say, a top-secret military base? Same principle."

"Then why tell us now?"

"Because unlike the Republic military, the Jedi Order is not incredibly popular in the court of public opinion. Hopefully this is the first step in showing the people that they can trust us."

"I see. Thank you, Master Skywalker. That'll be all."

Luke got out of his chair and left the room.

"Luke?" Han asked as the Jedi left the room. "What happened? Leia wouldn't let me come in."

"Oh, I gave them the Jedi homeworld's location," Luke said nonchalantly.

"You _what_? What's gotten in to you?"

"Will of the Force, my friend."

"I hate it when you say stuff like that."

"I know."

Han sighed.

"Well, what are they doing now?"

"I don't know."

"Well can't you use your Jedi powers to listen in on them?"

"I could, but how far do you think that'll go in winning the people's trust?"

"Good point. I just really wish you would have told me you were going to pull that little stunt. I don't want the Jedi being the Republic's attack dogs again."

"Neither do I, Han, but this is what we must do. They can't take away our strength. They can't take away our pride and we won't be denied our purpose: to serve the Force."

"Alright. I don't know what any of that means, you know?"

"Yeah. I know."

Han laughed a bit.

"So why won't Leia let you in?"

"Yeah, about that. The last time she had a meeting with a few senators about this same issue, yeah, I kind of blew up in their faces about it."

Luke sighed, but he couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"I know you tried in your own special way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Han, you're even worse at politics than I am and that's saying something."

Han laughed.

"I know."

"How's Leia been, anyway?"

"Stressed. Very stressed."

"About the Jedi and how the public views them?"

"Yeah."

"I don't blame her. How's she handling it?"

"Best as she can."

Luke nodded.

"It's up to the Force now."

"Yeah. The Force and the power hungry senators."

"Not all of them are power hungry."

"Yeah. Just most of them."

"Most is better than all."

"Oh, Luke. How do you and Leia stay so positive all the time? It kind of gets on my nerves."

"Runs in the family, I guess."

"How are Ben and Jaina taking things?"

"Quite well, actually. They've become very powerful Jedi."

"Hey, have you still kept the, well, the big secret from Ben?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Han, I know it isn't easy for you knowing that I'm lying to your son, but I'm doing it for his sake as well as the sake of the galaxy."

"I know."

The wooden doors opened.

"Good luck," Han said.

"From my experience…"

"There's no such thing as luck, I know."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yeah."

Luke shook his head in amusement and went inside the Senate chambers, leaving Han alone outside.

"Master Skywalker, the Senate has made a decision. Due to your cooperation, the Republic has declared your punishment to be temporary banishment from the Jedi Order. You cannot visit Ahch-To for five years and can have no contact with any other Jedi. You cannot return to Coruscant, but you can do as you wish, as long as you aren't breaking any law."

The news hit Luke like a ton of durasteel. Five years? No contact with any other Jedi? The will of the Force was rarely what Luke wanted it to be.

"I understand my punishment, but I do have one request."

"What is it?"

"I want to take Ben along with me?"

"Master Skywalker, please tell the senators who Ben is."

"He's my nephew, Supreme Chancellor Organa's son, and a powerful Jedi Knight."

"Why do you wish to take him along?"

"So that I continue to teach him the ways of the Force. I ask this one simple favor. I willingly gave up the location of my base. I think this is a fair trade."

"I will grant this request."

"Thank you."

"Master Skywalker, you are to take two Republic representatives to Ahch-To. Show them the temple and the Jedi there. After that, you'll leave Ahch-To."

"Who will rule as Grand Master in my place?"

"Jaina Solo."

"Good. Where shall Ben and I go after that?"

"It is your choice. I'm sure that there are more Jedi artifacts out there."

"Probably."

"This session is now over," Leia said.

The doors opened and Han all but sprinted inside the now empty Senate chambers, the only remaining people were Luke and Leia.

"Luke! Leia! How did it go?"

"My punishment is a five year exile from Ahch-To and Coruscant."

"Luke, I can't believe you didn't try to fight this!" Han said.

"Han, we aren't going to win this fight here and now. We need to play the long game. That's the only way we'll win."

"Who's going to be Grand Master while you're gone?"

"Jaina," Leia said.

"That's good news, I guess," Han said. "I know Luke's trained her well."

"I have. She's made me very proud."

"What about Ben?" Han asked.

"I did manage to convince Leia to let me take Ben with me. Think of it as a nephew-uncle bonding experience, a five year one."

"I'm sure Ben will like that," Han said sarcastically.

"This might actually work in our favor. It'll be just me and Ben. This will be the perfect opportunity to teach him the more peaceful ways of the Force. Han, this could be why the Force wanted me to give away the base's location. What if this is how we prevent Ben from becoming the next Vader?"

"I never thought about it like that."

"Han, Leia. I'll see you in five years."

Leia embraced her brother, a tear running down her cheek.

"Leia, I was gone training Ben for ten years. This'll be nothing."

"I know, but that was different."

"I know it was, but I also know you'll make it."

Luke gave Han a pat on the back.

"Han, take care of my sister."

"I will, Master Jedi."

"Only you have the ability to make a title of respect sound insulting."

"You're welcome."

"May the Force be with you, Han, Leia."

"Thanks."

"Goodbye."

Two Republic officers came up to Luke. One was a human male in his early thirties with short brown hair and pale skin. The other was a blue-skinned Twi'lek female in her twenties.

"Luke, this is Major Vonreg and representative Darru. They'll be supervising Jaina during her time as Grand Master."

"Always honored to meet a Jedi," Vonreg said with an obvious Coruscanti accent.

He extend his hand for Luke to shake. The Jedi did so.

"Major, huh?" Luke asked.

"Indeed."

Darru extended her blue hand and shook Luke's.

"I'm honored to be in your presence, Master Jedi."

"Thank you, Representative. Shall we leave for Ahch-To?"

"I think that wise," Vonreg said.

Luke nodded and led the two out to the _Redeemer_.

"A t-6, huh?" Vonreg asked.

"You know your ships, Major."

"Ah. I'm somewhat of a Jedi enthusiast. Always have been."

"What about the Jedi intrigues you, Major?"

"Quite simply the power they wield and their lightsabers."

"I see. How do you know so much about the Jedi, anyway?"

"My father was a Jedi."

"I see. My father was a Jedi, also, but I don't sense the Force in you."

"Yeah. I'm still a little sore about that, but life rarely gives us what we want."

Luke nodded as the trio walked up the _Redeemer_'s ramp.

"So, what exactly is it that you do, Major?"

"I'm a pilot in the New Republic Navy."

"X-wing pilot?"

"Yes."

"Nice. I could give you a few pointers."

"I'll consider it."

"What about you, Representative? Who exactly do you represent?"

"I represent the world of Ryloth."

"The Twi'lek homeworld?"

Darru nodded.

"I see," Luke said as he pulled a lever on the shuttle, causing it to take off.

"Major, I sense your excitement."

"Yeah. I've always wanted to visit the Jedi homeworld."

"Well, now's the chance," Luke said as the shuttle jumped into hyperspace. "We still have a while to go, so feel free to ask me any questions. The ship's on autopilot, so I'm going to the back room to meditate. Tell me if something goes wrong with ship, I'm afraid that I won't be able to help you with it. I'll be placing myself in a state of Force-induced comatose. Major Vonreg, I'm trusting you to care to the ship."

Vonreg nodded.

"Thank you, Major."

"So," Vonreg said as Luke left the room. "What do you think of Master Skywalker?"

"I never cared much for the Jedi, personally."

"Yeah. They're not for everyone. I suppose I am pretty biased, seeing as how my father was a Jedi."

"I see."

Luke sighed as he sat down on his mediation mat. He supposed now was as good a time as any to better his already considerable skills in patience. He'd need all of it that he could muster because this was going to be a very, very long five years. Well, he'd been through far worse, but that was all different. There were different types of 'difficult'. Luke knew all about the kind that involved war, sacrifice, and pain, but he was less familiar with the side dealing with, well, bad publicity. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea for him to more or less spit in the Republic's face regarding the Jedi and their views, all those years ago. But that was the way of things.

Luke let the Force flow through him, easing his mind. He slowed his breathing to place himself in a state of Force-induced comatose. With all the stress he'd been under recently, a Force-induced coma might be the best thing for him. Unlike a normal coma, Force-induced coma could be exited at will, although it took a great deal of effort from the Jedi. Luke discovered several years ago, that a Force-induced coma was best used for experiencing a deeper, purer, rawer, more primal connection with the Force. All thoughts of the individual faded. Only the Force remained.

Luke distanced himself father and father from himself, letting himself become the Force and the Force become him.

"Master Skywalker? Master Skywalker? We're here."

Luke pulled himself back to consciousness to see Major Vonreg.

"Major?"

"Master Skywalker, you've been back here for days."

"Days? Wow. Time has no meaning when I sink deep into the Force."

Vonreg nodded.

"I assume you and Darru found the food storage."

"We did."

"Sorry I didn't have anything better than those rations."

"It's fine."

Luke sighed as he got off the floor and headed off to the cockpit.

"Representative, how were the rations?" Luke asked as he sat back in the pilot's chair.

"Bearable."

Luke nodded as he began to fly the ship into Ahch-To's atmosphere.

"Welcome to Ahch-To."

Luke landed the ship by the Jedi temple and lowered the ramp.

"After you two."

Darru walked down the ramp, followed by Vonreg and Luke. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke saw Jaina coming his way and she did not look happy.

"Uncle Luke? Why didn't you call me when you reached Coruscant? And who are these two?"

"Jaina, I'm sorry I didn't call you back. I was a little…preoccupied."

"Meaning?"

"The Republic has issued my punishment: a five year exile from Ahch-To and no contact with any Jedi for those five years."

"What? What are they_ thinking_? You saved them from the Sith. They owe you everything."

"I know, Jaina. I know, but this is what's best."

"You still didn't answer the question as to who these two are."

"Jaina, this is Major Vonreg and Representative Darru. They'll be keeping an eye on things here while I'm gone."

"I can't believe this," Jaina growled.

"Many apologies, Master Solo, but we simply doing our job," Vonreg said.

"Major Vonreg is quite the Jedi enthusiast," Luke said. "He won't be any trouble. Just think of his as a member of, I don't know, a Jedi fan club."

"They have those?" Jaina asked.

"Probably. They have fan clubs for everything."

Jaina nodded.

"Major, Representative, may I please have a moment with my niece."

The two nodded and went back to the _Redeemer_.

"Jaina, I know exactly how you feel."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I do, but you have to believe me when I say this is what's best. Everything I do has a reason. You know that, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Believe it or not, this might actually work in or advantage."

"How so?"

"I was able to negotiate that I'd be able to take Ben along with me."

"I'm not following."

"Think about it. Five years. Just me and Ben. Jaina, this could be the chance we need to drive the darkness from him. I will keep training him the more peaceful ways of the Force each and every day. What if the reason the Force wanted me to accept the Republic's banishment was to keep Ben in the light. Jaina, this could be how we prevent the next Darth Vader from being created."

"I…I never thought about it like that. Good thinking."

Luke nodded as Jaina wiped a tear from her eye.

"Jaina, I've trained you for this. You're ready to take over, until I come back, at least."

If only for a moment, Jaina's eyes brightened and her lips turned up in a smile. But it was only a moment. She all but leaped at Luke, embracing her uncle. Luke returned the embrace, holding his niece tightly.

"Jaina, you're strong, just like your mother. I know you can do this."

"Thank you, Uncle Luke."

"Goodbye, Jaina. I'm going to get Ben, and then I'm leaving. I know you'll make me proud, Jaina."

Jaina nodded and Luke went back to the ship.

"Major, Representative, I'm going to get my nephew and then I'm off."

"Alright. We will be calling you every so often to check in on you," Vonreg said.

Luke nodded as the officers exited the ship.

Ben sighed as he looked at his uncle's lightsaber. When was Luke coming back, anyway? He heard a knock on the door and opened it, revealing a very tired looking Luke.

"Uncle Luke? What took you so long?"

"Well, I have some bad news."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Republic has sentenced me to a five year exile from Coruscant and Ahch-To. In my absence, Jaina is to be acting Grand Master and she's being overseen by two New Republic officers."

"You're kidding."

"No, but I was able to secure a compromise."

"That being?"

"I am able to visit any planet I want, other than Ahch-To or Coruscant, of course. That, and you're coming with me."

"I don't know if that enrages me or makes me ecstatic."

"Hey, I thought you'd like a chance to learn some deeper knowledge of the Force. The only way we can do that is if you come with me."

"Yeah, but, come on. Who wants to be stuck with their uncle for five straight years?"

"Well, when you say it like that…"

"Yes, I'll come with you."

"Thank you."

"Oh," Ben said as he handed Luke his saber. "I thought you might want this back."

Luke grabbed his lightsaber and put it on his belt.

"Alright. Are you ready?"

Ben nodded and followed Luke out the door.

"Ben, I'll be just a moment. I've got to go get R2."

"Why are you bringing that droid along?"

"Why not?"

Luke strode to his quarters, followed closely by Ben. Luke opened the door, went inside, and was greeted by a series of beeps and whistles.

"I know, R2. You're coming with me."

The droid beeped.

"Yeah, long story short, I've been exiled and I need you to come along with me. I figured you'd rather come with me than stay here."

R2 rolled Luke's way.

"So, you're the Grand Master now?" Vonreg asked.

"Acting Grand Master, yes. It's only a temporary position. Luke will take resume the role of Grand Master when he returns," Jaina explained.

"I see."

"So tell me, why, out of all the officers and officials of the New Republic, why did they send you two?"

"I think because we balance each other out. I admire the Jedi, but Representative Darru isn't very fond of them."

"I see. How long have you been with the New Republic Navy, Major?"

"About ten years, give or take."

Jaina nodded as she saw Luke and Ben out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah, Jaina," Luke said. "Remember what I've taught you. You will make me proud."

Jaina nodded as Luke and Ben boarded the _Redeemer _and took off.

"May the Force be with you, Uncle Luke. May the Force be with you," Jaina whispered as the ship left the planet's atmosphere.

4

Dark temple

"So, where exactly are we going?" Ben asked.

"To be honest, I'm not completely sure. We've already explored most of the known Jedi temples across the galaxy. I'm not sure what else there is to find."

"The key words being 'known Jedi temples'."

"You are right, my friend. I have an idea for our first stop."

"What's that?"

"Remember several years back when we went to the Sith temple on Yavin IV?"

"Yes, but why are we going back to a Sith temple of all places."

"To defeat one's enemy, one must know said enemy."

"Uncle Luke, the Sith are _dead_."

"To our knowledge."

"Fair enough."

"I just have a nagging feeling that we missed something there, some secret knowledge."

"So we going back to Yavin?"

"Back to Yavin."

"Alright. I'll be in the back room meditating. It's going to be several days till we reach Yavin. The ship has enough supplies to last for about five years, but make sure to not waste any food. In the event we do run out, I have a few hundred credits, but it's still preferable that I don't have to use them. For all I know, the ship might break down. R2, keep an eye on Ben."

Ben sighed as Luke headed to the back room. Luke sighed as he shut the door. This would be a long, long five years. Well, no better time to meditate, or just sleep. As helpful as meditation was, nothing could replace actual sleep. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. Ah. This was nice. He slowly let go, losing himself in the void of exhaustion.

Ben felt Luke slowly fall asleep through the Force. His uncle was tiring. Fast. Not from anything physical, more so mental. But Ben also knew how strong Luke was, both in the Force and with his willpower. This wouldn't slow Luke for long, but it was slowing him, nevertheless. If things went as planned, Ben would have five years to become the most powerful Jedi in history. Hopefully Luke wouldn't put the next five years to waste. Ben assumed that he and Luke were going to Yavin IV to find some ancient Force power. Hopefully that was still the case.

Ben had the feeling that it still was very much so. The last time the two of them went to Yavin IV, they found a few ancient Jedi holocrons, but not much else. If everything went according to plan, hopefully they would. Ben looked down at his lightsaber. "_This weapon is_ _your life_," Luke would so often say.

Indeed it was. Ben had spent more time training with this weapon than he had growing closer to his sister or his uncle. Was that bad? Not necessarily. However, he supposed he _could _spend a bit more time with his uncle. But this would be more than just a _bit_. This would be five years. Five very long years. He told himself that this would be easy. He'd been on Ahch-To with Luke for nearly ten years, but that was different. On the island, he'd had opportunities to train by himself, but now he'd be stuck with Luke. He supposed that wasn't the worst thing ever. At least he wasn't in Jaina's shoes right now. He couldn't imagine all the stress Jaina must be feeling, with being acting Grand Master and being supervised by Republic officers. Things could be worse.

"Son?"

Luke turned around to see Anakin.

"Father?"

"Hello, my son."

Luke looked around him. Around him. He was on an unfamiliar world, deep underground and was surrounded by many large pyramidal structures. The dark side was strong here.

"Luke, I've had another vision."

"What of?"

"You and Ben are to venture to the world of Dorin. There you will learn from a group called the Baran Do Sages."

"Alight. What will they teach us?"

"I am not sure, but I know it is vital to learn it. I know you're currently going to Yavin. Do so, but as soon as you're done there, head straight to Dorin."

"Thank you, Father. I will."

"Remember to trust your instincts."

"I will, Father."

Before Luke's eyes, Anakin morphed into Vader, causing Luke to activate his lightsaber.

"The dark side will try and overtake you," Vader said. "It will twist the ones you love into your worst enemies."

Vader strode up to Luke, putting his gloved hand on Luke's face.

Luke awoke, his breaths coming in ragged gasps. What had happened? Oh. Now he remembered. He tried to get some much needed sleep, but that sleep seemed to be interrupted by a vision of some kind. No rest for the weary, Luke supposed. He checked his chrono. Well, it seemed he _did_ get a few hours of sleep, but it didn't feel like it. If anything, he felt even more tired than he did before. With Ben on board, Luke supposed there was no better time to relocate the charred helmet of Darth Vader. Ben could not, under any circumstance, discover that helmet. If he did, the darkness that now lie dormant inside him, would be awakened and Luke could not allow that to happen.

He got off the bed and went over to a small wooden chest. He opened it and pulled out the helmet that he had burned on the forest moon of Endor, all those years ago. He hadn't destroyed it, why he didn't exactly know. He supposed it had something to do with the attachment he still had to his father. That helmet was all he had left of Anakin. That, and sometimes when Luke touched the helmet, it would show him things, not specific things. Flashes. Feelings. He touched it again.

"I won't leave you!" a female Togruta pleaded, a look of raw desperation in her blue eyes. "Not this time!"

Vader's exposed eye shot down, as if he was actually considering the Togruta's plea. Who was this Togruta? Luke wondered. Vader's yellow eye quickly shot back up, a look of seething anger on his face.

"Then you will die," Vader growled as he reactivated his crimson saber, its red glow illuminating his face and damaged helmet.

The Togruta stared at Vader, a look of disbelief on her face as Vader marched her way, saber held in a defensive position.

Luke took his hand off the helmet. That Togruta. She held a deep connection with Vader. Although Luke had no idea as to why. Was she the one who slashed Vader's mask open? Or was that the work of another? Luke shook his head. No matter. His mind belonged here and now, not in the past. Yet he couldn't help but be intrigued by the Togruta's deep bond with Vader. Was she once a Jedi? Had Vader killed her? Who was she to Vader? What made her so special that the Dark Lord would want to show mercy?

"No. Your mind needs to remain on task," Luke said to himself.

Now he had to find somewhere else to put the helmet, other than an obvious wooden chest. He bent down to one knee as he typed a code into a small panel in the floor. The panel unlocked itself, allowing Luke to slide the helmet into the floor. He picked the panel back up and typed in the code, locking it in place and concealing the helmet. Much better. Well, he still had a few days left. He got off the floor and opened the door to see Ben.

"A two-hour meditation? That's short for you."

"Yeah, I tried to get some sleep. It didn't work out."

"Visions?"

"Yeah."

"What was the vision of?"

"After our trip to Yavin, we're to go to the world of Dorin to learn from the Baran Do, an ancient order of Kel Dor Force-users."

"What are we to learn from them?"

"I'm not sure, but I know it's essential to the survival of the Order."

Ben nodded.

"We're still several days out, so I figure there's no better time to teach you something."

"What?"

"It's called shatterpoint."

"What's that?"

"It is the power that allows a Jedi to see fracture lines in the Force and perceive weakness otherwise unseen. This ability was only ever truly mastered by one Jedi: Mace Windu."

"Yes. You've told me about Master Windu."

"Shatterpoint can be learned by many, but mastered by few. You must possess an innate talent with the ability to use it to its fullest potential. I have studied shatterpoint a great deal, but I can only use it to a limited degree because that is not where my talents lie. You, however, have a natural ability with it. Learn to see the world like a pane of glass. Where does that glass break? Where are the cracks? Where must you strike to fracture it? Does that make sense?"

Ben nodded.

"R2, would you mind getting the old combat droid from the back?"

R2 rolled to the back room and returned with an ancient Jedi combat droid.

"Thanks, buddy. Alright, Ben, what you're trying to do is see the fracture lines in this droid. See it not as a droid, but as a pane of fractured glass."

Ben stretched his hand out at the droid, feeling for fracture lines in the Force. Got it. He focused on the lines, poring the Force into them and causing the droid to shatter into hundreds of small pieces.

"Wow. I didn't expect you'd be that good your first time. That's very impressive."

"Thanks."

"Now don't get to cocky with that power. It can be countered by someone strong in the Force. Shatterpoint is something to be used sparingly, only as a last resort. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. With that being said, do not hesitate to use it if you must."

"So, what is it you think we're going to find on Yavin?"

"I'm not sure, but I know there's something waiting for us there."

"This is going to be a _long_ five years," Ben sighed.

"Nah. Just think of it as a mission."

"A very _long_ mission."

Luke nodded.

"Mistress Leia, are you alright?" C3PO asked.

"No, Threepio. I'm worried about Luke."

"Mistress Leia, Luke is quite capable of…"

"What she means, Goldenrod, is that she's worried about how the public's viewing Luke," Han interrupted.

"Oh. Then why didn't she just say that?"

Han sighed.

"I can sense I am no longer wanted," 3PO said as he shuffled out of the room.

"Han, be nice."

"Why? That droid is always getting on my way and on my nerves."

"He's just trying to help."

"Yeah. I know. I'm just mad about the whole Luke thing."

"So am I."

"I just hope he's able to do something with the time he's exiled."

"I'm sure he will. He's very resourceful and knows how to think outside the box."

"Mistress Leia, I hate to interrupt, but the Senate has called a meeting."

"On whose orders?"

"Senator Mothma, I believe."

"Oh, boy. I'm thinking this is about the whole demilitarization thing," Han sighed.

"I think you're right. I'll see you when I'm done. Hopefully the Senate can see why demilitarizing is a bad idea."

Han nodded.

"May the Force be with you."

Leia nodded.

"Uncle Luke, we're coming up on Yavin," Ben reported.

"Good. R2, start running scans on the moon. See if we have any unwanted guests."

"Unwanted guests?" Ben asked.

"Yes. Even thirty years later, the Empire still has a few remints out in the galaxy."

"I though the Empire was wiped out."

"Most of it was. It's almost dead, but almost is not the same as entirely."

Ben nodded.

"Why aren't we going after the remaining Imperials?"

"It's not our mission, Ben. Our mission is to learn as much about the Force as we can. Besides, the Jedi are keepers of the peace. We are not soldiers. The New Republic military is more than capable of defeating the miniscule Imperial remnant."

Ben nodded once again.

"R2, got anything?" Luke asked.

The droid beeped.

"Nothing? Good," Luke said as he landed the ship by the ancient Sith temple. "R2, stay with the ship. Ben and I will check it out."

Luke lowered the ship's ramp and walked outside, followed closely by Ben. Luke closed his eyes, using the Force to open the massive stone doors.

"Let's move," Luke said as he retrieved and activated his green lightsaber, providing a light source, causing Ben to activate his own lightsaber.

Ben followed Luke inside the temple.

"The dark side is strong here. Do not let it consume you."

"Alright."

Luke closed his eyes, stretching out with the Force, trying to find whatever it was that brought him here. What was it that he needed to find? A scroll? A holocron? A possible Force spirit? Several years back, when Luke first came to the temple, he felt a raw dark side nexus within the temple, making it all the more interesting as to why the Force wanted him to come here.

Several years ago, he would have said it was because the Force wanted him to learn balance. Back then, Luke thought balance meant equal parts light and dark, but that was not the case. Balance in truth, was like an ecosystem. Life. Death. Death gives way to new life. Death was a natural part of life, an unavoidable part of life. However, when death began to run rampant was when problems started to go wrong. There was no such thing as 'too much light'. Too much dark, however, was a problem. The dark side was a part of the Force. That could not be changed.

The dark side needed to exist, just as death needed to exist to give way to new life. Those who would use the dark side, on the other hand, did not need to exist. Luke made the analogy that the Sith were like cancerous cells, the Force was the body, and the Jedi were the antibodies. The Jedi might not always be needed, but they would always be ready to react.

"Do you know what Sith built this temple?" Ben asked.

"I don't know what Sith Lord, no, but I know that the ancient Sith built this temple with the help of the Massassi, an ancient subspecies of the Sith species, built this temple. Well, help is overselling it, I suppose. The Massassi were enslaved by the Sith, made into their warriors. The Massassi were far stronger than the Sith, but much less intelligent, making them the perfect slave."

"I see. What happened to the Massassi, and the Sith species for that matter?"

"The Sith were wiped out by the ancient dark Jedi, who would become the first Dark Lords of the Sith, and the Massassi would be destroyed by their Sith masters. It's a tragedy, really. The Massassi had no choice."

"If they did, wouldn't they just serve the dark side like the normal Sith?"

"We'll never know. The Sith species had a strong natural connection with the Force, the dark side in particular, but a few ancient Sith found the light and became Jedi. So it wasn't impossible."

"Hard to believe an enter species was wiped out, gone."

"The dark side shows no mercy, Ben. The dark Jedi were no different."

"How exactly did the dark Jedi separate themselves from the normal Jedi?"

"Well, the first Jedi sought to serve only the light, but they did not ignore emotions. They embraced them. The dark Jedi, however, wanted more than that. So they began experimenting with the dark side. Once their Jedi brethren caught on, a war erupted. The Jedi won that war, but they could not bring themselves to kill their former brothers and sisters in the Force, so they exiled them to the Sith homeworld of Morraban, back then known as Korriban. There, the dark Jedi learned from the ancient Sith people. The Sith had the raw connection. The dark Jedi had the knowledge. Together, they grew to be incredibly powerful, but once the dark Jedi learned all they wanted, they destroyed all but a handful of Sith, and claimed the name 'Sith' for themselves.

"I just think, what if the Jedi had it in them to kill the dark Jedi? Would the Empire have even existed? Would the Sith from Korriban ever try to rule the galaxy? We'll never know, but I have the feeling things would be far different had the Jedi killed the dark Jedi."

"Why do you think they didn't?"

"Mercy. Compassion. Sympathy."

"Aren't those good things?"

"Yes, but sometimes a Jedi must consider the will of the Force more than their own definition of right and wrong. They could have granted the dark Jedi a quick, painless death, but they chose to spare the dark Jedi."

"I see."

"The Force is a mystery, a mystery that we will never fully understand, but we must continue our pursuit of knowledge. Hopefully we find some knowledge in this temple."

"Do you think we will?"

"I hope so."

Ben's hand suddenly went to his head in pain.

"Ben? What's wrong?"

"I…I felt something…someone…dark."

"It seems we are not alone after all."

5

Spirits

"Um, do you know what's going on here?" Ben asked.

"No. R2's scan showed the place was empty."

"I guess he can make mistakes after all."

"No. It's something more than that. Until now, neither of us felt it. To be honest, even I haven't felt it, only you."

"What do you think that means?"

"I'm not sure. Have any ideas for a plan?"

"I think we should split up and look for it. We can cover more ground that way."

"Ben, we have five years. We're not in any big hurry."

"I know that, but we _do_ have other places to be. It's a big galaxy."

"Fair point. Alright, we'll try it your way," Luke said as he looked at the two tunnels before them. "I'll take the right. You take the left."

"Alright."

"Be careful. We don't know what forces are at play here."

"I understand."

Luke nodded and set off down the right tunnel, prompting Ben to go down the left. Luke sighed. Why had Ben been so insistent on splitting up? There had to be something more to it than "_We have other places to be_." Did it though? No. It was just that. Despite the hints of darkness inside him, Ben was still very much a Jedi, not a scheming, maniacal Sith Lord, but what intrigued, and somewhat frightened Luke, was the fact that this mysterious dark presence had called to Ben and Ben alone.

"No, no, no. You're being paranoid," he said to himself. "Worry will get you nowhere."

He laughed a bit at what Leia liked to call his 'self-talk.' He was getting old, but with age came wisdom. At least that's what he told himself.

"Ben."

"Who's there?"

Silence.

"Show yourself. Now."

"Oh, young Ben," the voice purred. "Do you not know a great darkness lies in you?"

"I said show yourself," Ben growled as he activated his lightsaber.

"Here I am," a ghostly figure wearing light battle armor and a long black ponytail, said.

"Who are you?"

"I am the spirit of Exar Kun. You stand in my temple, boy."

"Why did you call to me?"

"You don't know why I'm here, do you?"

"No. Please do explain."

"Several thousand years ago…"

"Just cut to the chase."

"Very well. To make a long story short, my spirt was trapped here by the Jedi. I've been stuck here for 4000 years."

"And I assume you want me to help you."

"Ah, you catch on quick."

"Answer's no."

"Is it?" Kun snarled.

"Yeah."

"Fine. If you will not help me, I will take you for myself."

Luke felt it now. The dark presence that was calling Ben. The Master wasted no time, sprinting out of the right tunnel and into the left.

"Oh, I don't think that's going to happen," Ben said as he raised his lightsaber.

"Foolish boy! That will not work!"

Ben shoved Kun back with a Force push.

"BEN!"

"Luke?"

Luke sprinted up to Ben and shoved Kun back with a push powerful enough to level an army.

"Ben? What is that?"

"He said Exar Kun."

"Oh, no. Ben. Run."

"Run?"

"Yes! Run!"

Kun lifted Luke with the Force, slamming him into the floor, drawing blood.

"BEN! RUN! NOW!"

Ben did so as Exar shoved Luke back again. Luke leaped over Kun, slashing at him with his lightsaber. Much to Luke's dismay, the saber passed right through Kun.

"Foolish Jedi!" Kun yelled as he blasted Luke with Force lightning.

Luke growled in pain, forcing himself back up. He outstretched his hands, absorbing Kun's lightning, but it was taking everything he had. That and even more. Luke looked around, searching for something he could use to hurl at Kun. Ah, ha! He set his eyes on a stone pillar. Luke pushed Kun back, allowing the Jedi to lift the pillar and hurl it at the Sith Lord. It knocked Kun to the ground, but he quickly leaped to his feet.

"What do you want, Kun?" Luke panted.

"I want your nephew."

"Why?"

"Have you not figured it out, you fool? I am a spirit. I need a body and your nephew is strong in the dark side. You are a fool if you don't see the darkness in his soul!"

"I see it, but I know I can drive it from him."

"You cannot change something into something it was never meant to be, Skywalker! Your nephew was born to serve the dark side! Can you not see?"

"Yes, I can see it, but if I can redeem a Sith Lord, then I can keep a Jedi in the light!"

"What Sith do you speak of?"

"Darth Vader."

"I am not familiar."

"Well of course you aren't. He was born 4000 years after you."

"That's beside the point. The point is I want your nephew."

"Yeah. That's not going to happen."

Kun cackled as he gripped Luke's throat with the Force. Luke returned the favor, clenching Kun's throat and hurling him back. Luke lifted several more pillars and hurled them at Kun, knocking the Sith to the ground and allowing Luke to push him back even farther. Kun, however quickly leaped to his feet, the anger visible on his face, and launched himself at Luke, tackling the Jedi to the ground. Kun began to drain Luke's Force energy, turning the Grand Master's face pale.

"You're wasting my time, Skywalker. You're wasting my time," Kun said as he outstretched his hand, beginning to pour his spirit into Ben.

Ben fell to the floor in agony, screaming out a blood curdling howl of misery. He felt a pain unlike anything he had felt before. It wasn't physical pain, but it was something in his soul, as if it was being ripped out and replaced by a bottomless pit. Ben cried out again as he tried to regain his footing. He felt parts of himself being ripped from him. He tried to fight it.

"No!" Luke yelled as he pushed Kun to the ground. "I'm not going to let you take him!"

"You can't stop me."

Luke answered by slamming Kun into the ground several times.

"We'll see about that."

Kun blasted Luke with lightning and the Jedi raised his hands to absorb it, just as Kun anticipated. Kun used Luke's predictability to his advantage, knocking Luke to the ground with a Force push. Kun resumed his ritual, poring his soul into Ben's body.

Ben fell to the ground again in agony. What was taking Luke so long, anyway? Ben tried to get back to his feet, but he collapsed again in agony.

"Hurry up, Luke!" Ben bellowed.

Luke leaped to his feet and, using Exar's distraction to his advantage, shoved him to the ground with the Force. Luke quickly summoned a wall of light, a Force ability that trapped its target in a wall of pure light side energy, a wall that removed their connection to the Force.

"Wall of light? I'm impressed."

"Tell me what you saw in Ben."

Kun cackled.

"I don't have time for games, Sith! Tell me what you saw!"

Luke intensified the wall, causing Kun to howl in pain.

"Let's try this again," Luke said.

"I see what you cannot. Ben is destined for darkness. Everything you try will fail! Destiny is like a river and you cannot beat a river into submission, Master Skywalker! No matter how hard you try, no matter what you do, the river will always, always flow how it wants! Why can't you see this?"

"I don't believe in destiny. We make our own choices. No one else can make those choices for us, not even the Force."

"Many, both Jedi and Sith alike, did not share your viewpoint, Master Skywalker," Kun said.

"I am well aware," Luke said as he intensified the wall yet again. "Ben's destiny is his alone."

Luke suddenly outstretched his hands, fracturing the wall and destroying Kun's spirit. The Jedi fell to his knees in exhaustion. Kun's spirit had proved to be much more challenging then Luke would have first thought.

"What happened?" Ben asked as he walked in.

"Kun's spirit. It tried to kill me."

"Yes, but I think he wanted more than just that."

"Like what?"

"He told me that he wanted me as his host, that he felt a great darkness within me."

Luke's heart skipped a beat. Ben knew. He knew of Exar's plan. This was not good. Well, he didn't want to embrace that darkness fully, otherwise he would have willingly joined Kun. No, this wouldn't change things. If Luke played his cards right, he could still keep Ben in the light.

"Do you think that's true?"

"We all have inner darkness, Ben. It's human nature."

"I know, but Kun was talking about something, well, darker."

"He was trying to manipulate you, Ben. He was a Sith, after all. It is their way to manipulate."

Saying those words crushed something deep inside Luke, for he knew that he, a Jedi, was manipulating Ben, or at least withholding things from him, but this was different. This was for Ben's own good, not for his downfall. Or at least that was what he told himself.

"I see," Ben said. "But…I don't know how to describe it. I feel like something in my soul is just gone."

Luke outstretched his hand. Oh, oh no.

"Ben, Exar's spirit. He may not have transferred to you fully, but a part of him is in there."

"What does that mean?"

"That's the emptiness you feel. It's Kun's sprit."

"Can you get him out?"

Luke focused on Kun's spirit, or the small remnant of it. He seized it with the Force and attempted to rip it out, only for Ben to yell out in pain and fall to his knees.

"I'll take that as a no," Ben panted.

"It's risky. Even if I get it out, it'll severely wound you, maybe even kill you. It's your choice."

"I think we're just going to have to leave it. How hard were you pulling on the spirit?"

"Not very. Why?"

"Look," Ben said as he moved his hand from his chest, revealing a massive blood stain. "If you hardly pulling caused me to lose this much blood, then I can't imagine what how much I'll lose if you pull as hard as you can."

Luke nodded and helped Ben back to his feet. He placed his hand on Ben's chest, mending it with the Force.

"I will do everything in my power to figure out how I can get this spirit out of you, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you."

"I'll help you back to the ship and have R2 patch you up. I'm going to take another look around the temple. I just feel like there's something else here for us."

"Whatever you say."

The two Jedi exited the temple and boarded the _Redeemer_.

"R2, Ben's wounded. Find some med supplies and get him patched up."

The droid beeped.

"I won't be long."

"Take your time," Ben sighed.

Luke nodded and walked down the _Redeemer_'s ramp.

Ben grunted as he took off his robe and tunic. He looked in the mirror to see how bad the wound was…and what he saw shocked him. Surprisingly there wasn't much blood, but most of his right pectoral was a color Ben could only describe as pale black. Somehow it was translucent, yet opaque at the same time. R2 rolled up, medical supplies in two.

"Thanks, R2, but I don't think I need anything."

The droid beeped.

"Yeah, I know it looks bad, but I don't think anything we have here."

Luke sighed. He really, _really_ hoped that this temple held something of value. He would be mildly upset to say the least if the only reason the Force had sent him here to have the spirit of an ancient Sith Lord put itself inside the Jedi's nephew. He always said that the Force's will was rarely the same as his own will, but very rarely did the Force's will intentionally make Luke's life horrible. Not that his life was horrible now, but he'd defiantly had better. He'd been exiled, he couldn't see his friends or fellow Jedi, and now his nephew's soul was infected with the spirit of Kun.

"Slow down. Ben's fine. This exile is a momentary setback, not an indefinite one. The Jedi Order is in very capable hands," he said to himself.

He retrieved, but did not activate his lightsaber in case anymore unwelcome guests came his way. What was it that the Force wanted him to find here? A holocron was the most likely option, in his mind at least, but this was a Sith temple and Sith holocrons could not be opened by Jedi. He felt something tugging at his soul, but it was gone in an instant.

"What is it I'm supposed to find here?"

His eyes centered on what appeared to be a small stone tablet. He gently pulled it to him with the Force and looked it over. The stone depicted a figure in black with a dagger. The figure appeared to be lunging at another figure, this one grey-skinned, bearded, and wearing a tall, pointed head covering. Luke ran his hand over the stone. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a strange connection to it. This was it. This was what the Force wanted him to find.

He clutched the stone and headed back to the ship.

Ben quickly tried to put his tunic back on. Luke would lose it if he saw how bad Ben's injury was.

"Ben, I found something of interest," Luke said as he walked up the _Redeemer_'s ramp.

The color in Luke's face drained when he saw Ben's wound.

"Ben?"

"I'm fine. It's not pretty, but I'm fine."

"All right."

"You're not going to ask me if I'm all right?" Ben asked.

"No. I trust your judgment. If I hadn't, that wound might be much, much worse, had I tried to pull Kun's spirit out."

"Thanks for trusting me."

Luke nodded as he retrieved the stone from his pouch.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea, but I know that's what we were sent here to find."

"Can you figure out what it means?"

"I'm not sure. I might need your help with this one. After we're done on Dorin, our next task will be to decipher this tablet."

"Do you think we'll be able to do it?"

"Well, we've done a lot harder."

"So we're off to Dorin?"

"Off to Dorin," Luke confirmed.

6

Searching

Ahsoka Tano closed her bright blue eyes, let the Force rejuvenate her. Physically and mentally, but mainly mentally. Her body may have been scarred, but that was nothing compared to her mental battle scars. Scars. Some healed. Some recovered somewhat, but were never fully the same. Leaving the only life she'd ever known. That wound, even sixty years later, wasn't fully healed.

But that wound was nothing, nothing compared to what happened on Malachor. She saw him there, her old master, now a cold, twisted, heartless version of his former self. She often revisited that memory. What more could she have said? What more could she have done? She knew she shouldn't dwell on the past, but she couldn't help it. Had she accepted it? Yes, but that didn't mean she wouldn't change it if she could. Ahsoka just wished she could know why Anakin had turned his back on the Jedi and joined the Sith. That, at least, would provide some closure.

Closure. That was something she didn't have much of. The Order she loved was now little more than a memory. Her master and best friend died a Sith and Ahsoka had failed to keep a promise: a promise to find her friend and Jedi Ezra Bridger. Three decades back, Bridger went aboard the ship of Imperial Grand Admiral Thrawn, providing a chance for the other rebels to destroy the Imperial station on Lothal. Several Purrgil, creatures with the ability to jump to hyperspace, latched on to the ship and jumped, Ezra and Thrawn in tow and Ahsoka had failed to keep her end of the promise.

Slow down, she thought. You're not going to get anywhere throwing a pity party. Now think: where haven't we looked? She heard a knock on her door.

"Enter."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your meditations, but I thought you'd want to see this," Sabine Wren, Ahsoka's Mandalorian friend and fellow former rebel, said.

"Alright," Ahsoka said as she rose to her feet. "What have you got?"

"I've been running some scans and I think I found something. Sadly, that something isn't Ezra."

"Do tell."

"I think I've found one of the Emperor's old storehouses and from what I've heard, he kept Jedi artifacts in there."

"Yes," was all Ahsoka said.

"It's on…"

"What?"

"It's on Moraban."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah."

"Well, it makes since for a Sith Lord to have his storehouse on the Sith homeworld."

"You're sure that won't turn you to the dark side?"

"Yes, Sabine. I'm quite sure."

"Sorry. I still don't understand all this Force stuff."

"That's quite alright. The Force is and always will be a mystery."

"So Moraban?"

"Moraban it is."

Ahsoka typed in the coordinates and her t-6, the _Forgiven _jumped to hyperspace.

"How long till we reach Dorin?" Ben asked.

"A few hours. Why?"

"I'm just curious about what we'll find."

"I'm not sure, Ben. I'm not sure."

"Dorin's the homeworld of the Kel Dor, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Back on Ahch-To, I learned from the holocron of Plo Koon, a Kel Dor Master from the Clone Wars."

"Interesting. Yes, I've studied Master Koon's holocron several times before. He's a unique Jedi to say the least."

"How so?"

"Well, he pioneered a Force ability that was unheard of and he's the only Jedi to ever use it."

"What is it?"

"It's called electric judgment. It's a light side variant of Force lightning, one that doesn't require tapping into one's darker emotions."

"Yeah, I haven't gotten to that part yet."

"Yes. It is a difficult ability to learn. Even I'm not very good at it. It requires a certain mindset."

"Maybe that's what they'll teach us," Ben mused.

"I'm not sure. Now I must warn you, the Kel Dor are a people with very strict rules. Show no disrespect to them. What I might consider a quip, they might consider very insulting. Just be careful."

Ben nodded.

"You're worried about my mother, aren't you?" Ben asked.

"Yes."

"She'll be alright. You trained her, a little at least. She knows how to take care of herself."

"Thanks. And yes I know she can take care of herself. I just worry."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

The_ Forgiven _dropped out of hyperspace to the Sith homeworld of Moraban.

"What exactly are you hoping we find here?" Sabine asked.

"I'm not sure, a Jedi artifact possibly."

"On a Sith world? How likely do you think that is?"

"You asked what I hoped to find. Not what was most likely to find."

"Fair point."

"It's possible this is where the Purrgil took Thrawn and Ezra," Ahsoka mused.

"Wouldn't you have felt Ezra in the Force if that was the case?"

"Things are not as simple as that, Sabine. This world is incredibly, unnaturally strong in the dark side. If he is here, that darkness could be blocking him from senses."

"I see. If he's still alive, what do you think happened to Thrawn?"

"I'm not sure. Remember, I've never encountered Thrawn before. I only know what you've told me. That being said, I think there are several possible outcomes. Either Ezra killed Thrawn or the two of them have been forced to put their differences aside to survive whatever predicament they've found themselves in."

"What do think is the more likely option?" Sabine asked as the ship breached the atmosphere.

"Sabine, I don't know everything."

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated that after thirty years we still haven't found him."

"As am I, Sabine, but I would know if he was dead."

"How?"

"I…I would just know."

"I need a better explanation that that."

"Sabine, you have to trust me on this."

"I trust you. I just wish I knew what you were thinking."

Ahsoka nodded as she landed the ship by what appeared to be a series of caves and tunnels.

"Even though this cave is abandoned, beware. The dark side nexus within will show no mercy."

"I'd be disappointed if it did," Sabine said.

"I'm serious."

Sabine nodded as she slipped her helmet on and followed Ahsoka down the ramp. Ahsoka flipped her hood up, somewhat concealing her face. She strode into the cave, Sabine on her tail.

"Any idea why the Emperor built his storehouse in a cave?" Sabine asked.

"This is an ancient Sith cave called the Valley of the Dark Lords. It was once a burial ground for powerful and respected Sith. I don't know…wait. I feel something."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure," Ahsoka said. "Stay behind me, Sabine."

Nothing.

"Sabine?"

Ahsoka looked behind her. Sabine was gone. Oh, great. Ahsoka was starting to regret coming to coming to Moraban. Her eyes were drawn to what looked to be a tomb. That could be an item of interest. She approached the tomb, her hands gripping her lightsabers. Suddenly, a figure illuminating red appeared before her. The figure wore light combat armor, a mask, and wielded a lightsaber pike.

"Why do you come to my tomb? Jedi?"

"I came for knowledge, but I didn't expect to find it with you."

"You know who I am?"

"Darth Bane, creator of the Rule of Two and the first Sith of the Baneite era."

"Yes. I came because this cave is an Imperial storehouse."

"Imperial?"

"Long story short, your Grand Plan worked. A Sith named Sidious claimed the galaxy for the Sith."

"Yes!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, but that only lasted two decades. He's dead now and so his apprentice."

"No!"

"Sorry."

"I highly doubt that."

"You're right."

"I sense a great darkness within you, Ahsoka Tano, is it?"

"Yes, it is. The darkness you sense, we all have darkness within us. It's our choice to resist it."

"Yes. Those who embrace it are the strong."

"No. Only the weak trust in the dark side. Now where is my friend?"

"The Mandolorian?"

"Yes."

"Even in death, my power is unrivaled."

"Is it now? If that were so, you'd be ruling the galaxy. That clearly isn't the case."

"Yes. I do need some help."

"Why would I help you?"

Sabine appeared before her, all the color drained from the Mandolorian's skin.

"What did you do to her?"

"Like I said, I am still powerful."

"I assume this is where you say 'join me or she dies.'"

"Ah. You catch on quickly."

"What can I say. You're incredibly predictable."

Ahsoka outstretched her hand, knocking Bane's spirit back.

"Impressive."

The Togruta activated her sabers, causing Bane to blast at her with Force lightning, lightning that Ahsoka's white blades caught and reflected back at the Sith Lord.

"Stand down, Bane."

Bane growled and hoisted Sabine with the Force, causing Ahsoka to yank Bane her way with a Force pull. Bane outstretched his hand, causing Ahsoka to fall to her knees. The Dark Lord began the process of memory walk, a Force power that made its victim relive all their worst, most painful memories. The Togruta cried out in pain, stumbling back a few steps and allowing Bane to blast her back with more lightning.

Ahsoka saw in him her mind's eye. She saw Anakin, Vader. She saw the look of hatred in his yellow eye, the red glow reflecting off his helmet. He marched towards her, saber held high. No. No. This was an illusion of Bane. Ahsoka opened her eyes, within them a new sense of focus.

"That was a nasty little surprise, but it won't help your chances of victory."

"Fool! I am Darth Bane of the Sith! I have defeated armies of Sith and Jedi alike! You are one! You are nothing!"

Ahsoka responded by sending Bane flying with a blast of Force fire, a rare ability among Jedi and Sith alike. Bane leaped at the Togruta, only for her to blast him back with a Force push. She hoisted the Dark Lord high in the air and slammed him into the ground.

"Ow," Bane wheezed.

"Ready to give up?"

"To the likes of a Jedi?"

"I am no Jedi."

"Then what are you?"

"A student of the Force."

Bane got to his feet and gripped Ahsoka in a Force choke, but Ahsoka would have none of it. She shook Bane with a Force push and knocked him to the ground with a Force-enhanced kick to his helmeted head, knocking the Sith backwards. Bane, however, quickly recovered and blasted Ahsoka with lightning, but the bolt collided with Ahsoka's outstretched hand and was sent back at Bane. But the Sith was ready this time. He dodged the bolt and once again gripped Ahsoka with a Force choke.

"I know you are no Jedi, but you are clearly not Sith, judging by your white sabers. Do tell me what you are."

"I did," Ahsoka responded as she broke Bane's hold and kicked him to the ground. "I am a student of the Force."

She lifted Bane, catching him in an inescapable grip, causing the Sith to howl in agony. Not wasting a moment, Ahsoka spread her hands out, ripping Bane's spirit apart and killing him. She now focused her attention on Sabine. The Togruta placed her hand on Sabine's helmeted head, sending healing energies of the Force into her body. Sabine wasn't dead yet, but she was close. The Mandalorian coughed as Ahsoka helped her to her feet.

"Ahsoka? What happened?"

"Oh, not much."

"Yeah. I kind of doubt that."

"Well, I fought the spirit of an ancient Sith Lord that was going to kill you."

"That's nice."

"I know. Now, let's get back to our actual mission."

"What was that mission again?"

"We were looking for artifacts."

"Ah."

Ahsoka's eyes locked on what appeared to be a stone tablet. She drew it to her with the Force and dusted it off. It depicted a figure glowing white waring with one glowing red, but they appeared to be the same person, only one red and the other blue.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sabine asked.

"To be honest I have no idea, but I think this will come in handy later on."

"So there's nothing else of value here?"

"Not that I can see or feel in the Force."

"So what's our next stop?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll find our way."

The _Redeemer_ dropped out of hyperspace to the world of Dorin.

"Alright, Ben. Remember what I told you," Luke said.

"I will."

Luke flew the ship into Dorin's dusty atmosphere.

"Do you know where exactly these Baran Do Sages are?" Ben asked.

"On Dorin."

"Obviously. I meant their specific location."

"No."

"How exactly do you plan on finding them?"

"Well, we have two options."

"Those being?"

"We can either hope the Force gives us guidance or we can ask the locals."

"What one were you leaning towards?"

"Asking the locals."

"Good idea."

"Yes. The Force really doesn't like specifics, but we don't know much about these Sages. It's very possible that the locals don't either. Keep in mind, not every Force-sensitive order resides in a massive temple."

"What do we do if they don't?"

"One step at a time, Ben. One step at a time," Luke said as he landed the ship at what looked to be a small spaceport.

"I hope these Kel Dor are Jedi friendly," Ben said.

"I would think so. One of their own was a Jedi, after all."

"True, but I highly doubt the entire planet knows of Master Plo."

"Fair point," Luke said as he pulled up his hood and lowered the ramp. "Apprentice before master."

"Oh, no. Master first."

"As you wish," Luke said as he strode down the ramp, cloak and robes following behind him like a wraith, Ben following behind. "R2. Come on."

The droid beeped and did as instructed.

"So what's your plan, Ben? Do we just find the Sages' temple, or base and waltz right it?"

"I don't really see a better option," Ben said as he pulled up his robes' hood. "Do you?"

"No. Not really, but first we need to find out where it even is."

"Agreed," Luke said as he looked over at nearby Kel Dor. "Maybe he knows about the Sages."

"You realize that's just some random Kel Dor, right?"

"Possibly, but look at his clothes. They look an awful lot like Jedi robes do they not?"

"Yeah. I see what you mean, but how do you know that isn't the common dress on Dorin?"

"I don't for sure, but look at the other Kel Dors at the spaceport. Do any of them have a robe like that?"

"No. No they don't. Now that you say that, I _do_ feel the Force in him, but the connection he has is…different. It's rawer, less focused."

"My thoughts exactly. I'm going to go talk to him. Keep an eye on the ship."

"You don't trust me to talk to him?"

"Well…"

"Say no more. I'll watch the ship."

"Thanks," Luke said as he made his way towards the Kel Dor.

"No problem," Ben muttered.

Ah, the Jedi had come, Do Kaa thought. The Force had told him several months back that two Jedi Knights would be coming to Dorin. It seemed they'd finally made their way here. However, he still didn't know what exactly he was supposed to teach them. The older of the two Jedi was immensely powerful in the Force, but what intrigued Do was the second, younger Jedi. While nowhere near as powerful as the elder Jedi, his connection to the Force was more primal, raw, and untamed. Very interesting indeed.

"Greetings, Master Jedi."

"Ah, you know who we are?"

"Yes. I received a vison a while back. I am Da Kaa, a member of the Baran Do Sages. And who might you be?"

"I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master. The other Jedi," he said as he pointed to Ben. "Is my nephew Ben Solo. This is my droid R2D2. We likewise received a vision from the Force, telling us to learn from the Baran Do Sages."

"I see. Come with me."

"What about our ship?"

"Our temple isn't very far. It will be much quicker to take my speeder."

"Fair enough. I'll tell Ben."

Do nodded as Luke made his way to Ben.

"And?" Ben asked.

"I was right. He's a Sage."

"Where is his base or his temple?"

"He said we'd be taking his speeder. They'll keep an eye on the ship."

"That seemed awfully fast. I figured it would take longer for you to explain who we were."

"He received a vision telling him of our arrival."

"Ah. I see. Let's not waste any more time, shall we?"

"I couldn't agree more," Luke said as he and Ben made their way to Do.

"Alright, my Jedi friends," the Kel Dor said. "Follow me."

"I hope we actually learn something of value from these Sages," Ben muttered.

"As do I."

"Senator Mothma, you must see beyond the here and now and see the future ramifications of the military disarmament," Leia said.

"Yes, but…"

"No. The Senate failed to see reason when they exiled Luke. That won't happen again."

"With all due respect, Chancellor, many do not share your viewpoint."

"With all due respect, they are wrong."

"I lived during a time when the Jedi were plentiful and served the Republic," Mothma said.

"Then why was Luke exiled?" Leia snapped.

"I voted against that and you know it."

"I'm sorry. That didn't come out right."

"Leia, I understand completely. I am as angry with the Senate as you are."

"I'm sorry, but that's where you're wrong. Luke isn't _your_ brother. He's mine. He isn't _your_ friend. He's mine."

"Yes. I know. What I meant is that we both share the same viewpoint on the Jedi."

"Be that as it may, we our views on the disarmament differ drastically."

"Yes and I wish that weren't the case."

"Might I inquire as to why you want to severally depower the military?"

"Yes you might. It is about making the people feel free. They won't feel free if they have a constant reminder of the Imperial military."

"This is different than the Imperial military and you know it. Our military is a mere fraction of the Imperial military. What happened to you? You were the leader of the Rebel Alliance, a military group. Why the change of heart?"

"Leia, the Rebellion was a last resort for me. I began my fight against the Empire in the Imperial Senate and I only joined the Rebellion to destroy that corrupt government and replace it with the freedom we know and love today. The military isn't supposed to be the first option, but the last."

"I understand that, but we need a strong military nonetheless."

"I can understand your point of view, Leia. I'll take it into consideration before I take my ideas before the Senate."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mothma said as she got out of her chair. "I want what's best for the Republic, Leia. You know that."

"Yes, we both want what's best for the Republic. I just fear we have very different ideas of what that means."

"Yes. I hope that we'll be able to come to a compromise."

"As do I."

Mothma nodded and walked out the door, leaving Leia alone. Leia sighed as she massaged her head. Why could Mothma open her eyes when it came to the disarmament?

"Chancellor, I'm sorry to interrupt, but someone is calling you," C3PO said as he shuffled over, Leia's comlink in hand.

"Who?"

"Poe Dameron, ma'am."

"I'll take it."

"Very well," 3PO said as he handed over the com.

"Poe? What is it?" Leia asked.

"Hey, Chancellor. I heard you're having a meeting with Senator Mothma."

"I've already had it. Why?"

"I just hope you know how crazy this whole disarmament thing is."

"Yeah. I do, but I think I might have started to change Senator Mothma's mind on it."

"She'd dropping it?"

"No, but she said she's going to consider my views."

"Well, that's good news I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Well I'd much rather have her drop it entirely."

"As do I, Poe, but politics aren't as straightforward as piloting an X-wing."

"Hey. X-wings are very, _very_ hard to fly. I just make it look easy."

"Uh huh."

"I'd like to see you try."

"My point, Poe, is that the political arena is not simple in the slightest."

"I understand, Chancellor."

"What was it you called me about?"

"Oh, it was just about the disarmament thing."

"Alright. How's Han doing?"

"He seems fine to me, but I don't know him _that_ well."

"Alright. Thank you, Poe."

"No problem."

Leia ended the transmission. Hopefully Luke and Ben faring better than she was, but she had no way to know due to the conditions of Luke's exile. Even if she did contact Luke, his comlink was always being monitored by Republic security officers. However, the conditions said nothing about communication via the Force. Was that bending the rules? Yes. Of course it was. But was it breaking the rules? No. Her Force connection with Luke was incredibly strong, allowing them to feel each other from halfway across the galaxy.

Besides, it wasn't like he could communicate words per say, more along the lines of thoughts and feelings. So it wasn't like she was having a conversation with him. Not exactly any way. She closed her eyes and stretched out her hand.

Luke's eyes snapped open.

"Leia," he whispered.

Luke stretched out his hand, feeling for his sister.

Leia tried to send Luke her feelings. Much to her chagrin, Leia could not have an actual conversation with Luke. So she had to compensate by sending specific emotions and feelings. She focused on her frustration concerning Luke's exile and the disarmament, but also on her hope for things to get better.

"So how far away is this temple of yours?" Luke asked.

"Not far," Do replied.

"How long have you known that we were coming?"

"A few months, perhaps."

Luke nodded.

"Why, if you were to guess, did the Force send you here?" Do asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea, but I know you have something to teach us."

"Indeed. The Force told me the same thing, but it didn't tell me what."

"Yes. It didn't tell us either. So for now, can you teach us the basics of your order and philosophy?"

"I think that wise," the Kel Dor replied as the speeder pulled up to a small temple. "Here we are. Not quite as nice as your Jedi temple on Coruscant."

"Oh, we're not on Coruscant anymore," Ben said.

"Oh. Where then is your temple?"

"Ahch-To, the Jedi homeworld."

"Yes, I've heard rumors of the Jedi homeworld, many of them I dismissed. Come with me. I'll show you to where you'll be staying."

"Thank you."

The Kel Dor nodded as he opened the door.

"Come with me," he said as he took the stairs to the second level. "Here are your quarters," he said as he opened the door to a small room, "It's not much, I'm afraid."

"It will be fine, Do. Thank you. I was afraid we'd have to stay on our ship," Ben said.

"Yes. Thank you," Luke said.

"Tomorrow I'll give you your first lesson in the ways of the Baran Do."

The two Jedi nodded and went into their room.

"He seems nice," Ben said.

"Yes, but I've learned something over the years: trust no one that you don't know. Ever."

"Why do you say that?"

"If you never trust anyone, you'll never be surprised when they betray you."

Ben nodded.

"That doesn't mean don't trust anyone, though. Trust those you know, those who have earned your trust."

"I see."

Luke smiled as he put his robe on the coat hanger.

"I'm going to go look around if you need me," Ben said.

"All right."

Wait, Luke thought. He…he felt someone reaching out to him. Leia? Luke felt Leia's anxiety in the Force. That could mean any number of things. For one, it could mean that the public's view of the Order had gotten worse. It could also have something to do with the military disarmament Leia kept talking about. Alright. So it seemed things weren't going great on Coruscant, but he also sensed a certain calmness from his sister, meaning things couldn't be _that_ bad.

Luke needed to find a way to somehow communicate to Leia that things weren't going too well for him either. He focused on his anxiety over how the people viewed him and the Jedi Order as a whole and over Ben's…predicament, but also on the faith he had in Ben to conquer the remnant of Kun's spirit.

It seemed Luke was in a similar situation to her, Leia thought. Luke's feelings suggested that he was worried over something, something concerning Ben, but that he also had hope that things would get better, for both the Republic and the Jedi. Leia sent feelings of hope to Luke. She knew he'd need it. Her comlink rang, causing her to, for but a moment break off her connection to Luke.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt again, Chancellor, but I have something you might want to see," Poe said.

"I'm a little busy right now, Poe."

"You won't want to miss this."

7

Sages

Wait. Something was off. Leia was just…gone. Luke slowed his breathing. She was probably fine, but she was the Supreme Chancellor, after all. Luke was sure she didn't have all day to Force chat with him. That was understandable. Luke could imagine talking via feelings only would get old pretty fast. He heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Ben walked in as the door slid open.

"What is it? I feel your worry in the Force," Ben said.

That surprised Luke. He kept his feelings concealed very, very well. Both in the Force and through his facial expressions. Yet Ben seemed to see through all of that. Well, maybe Luke didn't have as tight a reign on his emotions than he thought he did.

"Yes. Your mother reached out to me with the Force."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Do you know why she contacted you?"

"I have no idea, but she broke the connection, leaving us here."

"So you have no clue what happened?"

"No. Not really."

"I wish we were able to contract her via comlink."

"As do I, Ben. Maybe we'll learn something on here that can help us in our predicament."

"I hope so. I'll be sure to ask Do tomorrow."

"All right, Poe. This better be good," Leia sighed.

"Oh, I think it will be."

Poe led Leia into the Republic Intelligence/Surveillance room.

"Authorization, please," a droid said.

"Commander Dameron, code 1987."

"Access granted."

Leia went in, followed by Poe.

"All right, Poe. What is it?"

Poe pulled up some blurry footage, but didn't press play.

"Poe?"

"Chancellor, I think it wise to keep this secret from the New Republic. For now, at least."

"Poe, you're concerning me."

"Well, it's not the first time I've done that."

"Fair point."

"So you'll tell no one?"

"No one."

"Alright," Poe said as he pressed play. "This footage was taken from one of the Emperor's old storehouses."

Leia's eyes centered on what looked to be a Mandalorian woman and a Togruta female in a white robe. The Togruta suddenly made a pulling motion with her hand, yanking what appeared to be an armored figure toward herself, and, much to Leia's surprise, the Togruta spread her hands apart, destroying her glowing red enemy.

"When was this footage taken and where was this footage taken?"

"Yesterday and the planet was Mora-something."

"Moraban," Leia finished. "That's the homeworld of the Sith."

"Oh, no."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know, but she looks to be a Jedi."

"That's impossible. Luke would have known. Besides, all Jedi within the last thirty years."

"Key words being "the last thirty years,"" Poe said.

"Even if she was a Jedi, why was she on the Sith homeworld?"

"Didn't your brother say the best way to know one's enemy is to know them?"

"Fair point, but it's impossible that Luke doesn't know of her existence."

You're saying she was part of the old Jedi Order of the Clone Wars?"

"I don't know, but that's where I'm leaning."

"What about the Mandalorian?"

"I don't know anything about her."

"Thank you, Poe. I wish I could get this to Luke."

"I might have something that can help with that," Poe said as he pulled a small comlink from his jacket.

"What's that?"

"It's a military grade encrypted com. The Republic won't be able to track any incoming or outgoing calls."

"Thank you, Poe. But I must ask why you're doing this?"

"I'm loyal to the Republic and what it stands for. We owe the Jedi nothing less than our lives. This is the least I could do."

"Thank you, Poe."

Poe nodded.

Luke's eyes opened. His first day of training in the ways of the Baran Do began today. He heard a knock on his door. He checked his timepiece. It seemed the Kel Dor liked to start their training bright and early.

"Enter," he said as he put his robes over his tunic.

"Ah, Master Skywalker. I see you are already up."

"Indeed," he said as he opened the door to Ben's room. "Rise and shine."

Ben moaned, but quickly got up, likewise putting on his robes.

"Well then, let us begin," the Kel Dor said. "Come with me."

The two Jedi followed the Kel Dor down the stairs and into what looked to be a sparing room of some kind.

"Your first lesson is a simple one," Do said as he reached for a sword on the wall. "Attack."

"I don't think that wise," Luke said.

"Oh, no. It wouldn't be…if you were using the Force and your lightsaber."

"Pardon?"

"Give me your sabers."

The Jedi did so and the Kel Dor tossed them aside. He picked up a sword and handed it to Ben.

"Attack me. No Force-using. Understand?"

"Yes."

The Kel Dor thrust his sword at Ben's face, but the Jedi's sword moved to intercept, but Do was not deterred. He back flipped, avoiding two sweeping strokes from Ben. The Kel Dor leaped over Ben and attempted to slash him across the back. Ben, however, spun around at the last possible instant, blocking the Kel Dor's sword. The Jedi used his superior strength to shove the Kel Dor back, but Do used that momentum to transition into a back flip, landing gracefully a few feet away from Ben.

"Is that all you've got?" the Kel Dor taunted.

Ben growled as he rushed his opponent. This Kel Dor was _really_ getting on his nerves. Ben pressed the offensive, smashing his sword down on Do, but the Kel Dor blocked and redirected each blow. Play time was over. Not wasting a moment, Do swiftly disarmed Ben of his sword and cut the Jedi's wrist, causing him to drop his sword and instinctively clutch his wound.

"Yield," Do said as he held his sword to Ben's throat.

"I wield."

Ben heard Luke snicker.

"You think this is funny?"

"Yeah. I find it kind of ironic that you think you're the best swordsman in the galaxy, yet you were defeated by Do in about thirty seconds. Tell me you see that you see some level of irony in that."

"Yeah, sure. For now all I care about is my wound."

Luke stretched his hand out, healing Ben's wound with the Force.

"Now it is your turn, Master Skywalker," Do said as he held the sword out to Luke.

"I don't need that."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"That's suicide, Master Skywalker."

"Try me."

"As you wish."

"Your move," Luke taunted.

The Kel Dor slashed at Luke's head, but the Jedi ducked down and kicked the Kel Dor's knee, forcing him back and allowing Luke slam his fist into Do's stomach, causing him to wheeze in pain.

"I'm impressed. You're not using the Force, are you?"

"If I was, you'd be dead."

The Kel Dor snarled and jabbed his sword at Luke's stomach, but Luke twirled away with the speed of someone half his age. Luke flipped over Do and knocked him to the ground, causing him to drop his sword. But Do leaped back up, slamming his foot against Luke, but Luke grabbed his foot and flipped him over himself, slamming him to the ground and allowing Luke to pick up his sword.

"Yield," Luke said.

"I yield. I must ask how you defeated me without a weapon and the Force. No offense, but for a human, you are old."

"First of all, I'm not _old. _I'm just not young. And to answer your other question, I have trained my body to be a weapon. I am never unarmed."

"I see."

"That…and I think you got a little cocky."

"I never underestimate an opponent," he said as Luke helped him to his feet.

"Maybe not consciously, but you perceived me as little to no threat without even knowing it. I took advantage of that."

"Ah. My lesson for today was supposed to be that you mustn't rely on the Force or your lightsabers, but it seems you've already figured that out. Your nephew, however, could use some work."

"I agree, but in his defense, I've been training in the ways of the Jedi for a lot longer. Do, would you mind giving Ben another sparring lesson while I look around?"

"Not at all, Master Skywalker. Come, young Solo. You have much to learn."

"It seems that is true. Do teach me."

"I will. Master Skywalker, feel free to look around."

Luke nodded and walked off, leaving only Do and Ben.

"All right. Tell me why you lost."

"I think…"

"No. Not why you think you lost. _Why_ you lost."

"I'm too reliant on the Force to read my foe."

"Yes. You must learn to fight without the Force as you guide. Try again."

"We're fighting again?"

"Yes. This time don't try to rely on the Force. Think. Analyze my movements."

Ben nodded as Do handed him the sword.

"Let us begin."

Ben nodded and pressed the advance, swinging wildly, yet controlled at the same time. Randomness, yet precision. Chaos, yet order. Rage, yet peace. Ben was a mystery to Do. But right now that mystery didn't matter. All that mattered was defeating him, but Ben would have none of it. The Jedi's blade crashed down on Do's, driving the Kel Dor back step after step. Ben intercepted Do's blade, forced it to the ground, and back handed the Kel Dor, causing him to stumble several steps back. Do slashed at Ben's legs, but Ben leaped over his blade and knocked him to the ground with a well-placed kick to the face.

"Yield!" Ben yelled as he held his sword to Do's face.

"I yield."

"I took your advice. It helped."

"Yes. I can see that. I have now been bested by both you and your uncle. I wonder what I can possibly teach you."

"I don't know, but there must be something."

"In due time, my Jedi friend. You have completed your first lesson. Tomorrow, I will teach you and your uncle the history of the Baran Do Sages."

Ben nodded.

"You did well today, in fact you defeated me. But do not let that make you overconfident. If you underestimate an enemy, then they have already won."

"I understand. Thank you."

The Kel Dor nodded as he handed Ben the sword.

"I thought we were done for today," Ben said.

"We are, but I want you to keep this. You proved your worth today. The sword. Take it."

Ben sheathed the sword and went back up the stairs.

Luke was concerned to say the least about Ben's training. The Grand Master could tell during Ben and Do's engagement, that the Kel Dor was holding back, toying with Ben. Maybe toying wasn't the right word. Testing, perhaps. Hopefully Ben didn't get himself killed. Luke looked at what appeared to be a holocron, or something like it and took it off the shelf. He gazed over it. It wasn't of Jedi origin, nor was it Sith.

"Master Skywalker," a Sage said. "I must ask that you put the device back where it came from."

"Many apologies mister…"

"No mister. Just call me Ra Koon."

"Ah. Are you by chance related to the Jedi Master Plo Koon?"

"Yes. I am his brother's grandson."

"I see. Did you know him personally?"

"Sadly I did not."

"I'm very sorry," Luke said as he put the _device_, as Ra had called it, back on the shelf.

"It's quite alright for we know that all beings transcend into the Force when they die."

"Indeed. Not to pry, but might I inquire as to the origin of the object I was holding?"

"I will tell you in due time, Master Skywalker."

"I understand completely. Thank you for your time."

The Kel Dor nodded and walked away.

"I see you've met another Sage," Ben said.

Luke turned around to see Ben, his hair stuck to his face with sweat.

"Where's Do?"

"We finished training."

"Already?"

"Yes."

"He beat you that quickly?"

"Why do you assume that he beat me?"

"Well, because you lost to him last time. Did you not this time?"

"No. I defeated him."

"And how did you do that?"

"I took his advice and used it against him."

"How so?"

"I focused on his attack pattern. I pressed the advance, something he didn't expect. I struck with seemingly random, yet thought out attacks. He didn't have any counter."

"Very impressive."

"Thanks. What have you been up to?"

"Well, I met a relative of Plo Koon."

"You did?"

"Indeed."

"What did you talk to him about?"

"Not much, but something he said struck me as odd."

"What's that?"

"Look," Luke said as he pointed to the holocron like object on the shelf. "Do you know what that is?"

"It looks like a holocron to me."

"That's what I would have said, but when I questioned him about it, he called it an object and refused to tell me its origins. It could be nothing, yet it could be something we want to keep a _very _close eye on."

"So we wait for them to spill?"

"Exactly. Keep in mind that it may just be a simple decoration, but it could be a weapon."

"I understand."

"If they don't reveal its origin to us in one month, that's when we start to pry, but subtly. I've already raised suspicion by questioning Ra."

"Ra?"

"Koon's relative."

"Ah."

"I'll point him out to you if I see him. Try to gain his trust."

"I will."

"Thank you, Ben."

"I'm just doing my job, Master Luke."

Luke nodded.

"Leia?" Han asked as he walked inside their house. "You seem stressed. What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"Leia, I know you better than that."

Leia was torn. She had promised Poe that she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Han, about the footage recovered from Moraban, but at the same time, she didn't keep secrets from Han.

"Han…"

"Yes?"

"I have something I need to tell you."

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, but something…important has come up?"

"In the Senate?"

"No. On Moraban."

The color drained from Han's face.

"The Sith homeworld?"

"Yes."

"What happened there?"

"There was a possible Jedi sighting."

"That's impossible. Luke and his Order are the only Jedi. I'd think Luke would know if one of his students up and left."

"That's what worries me. This Jedi, if she even is one, most likely is a Jedi from the time of the Clone Wars."

"I thought the old Order was wiped out."

"As did I."

"How could Luke not know about this?"

"He's not all-powerful, Han."

"I know, but still. This doesn't seem like something Luke would miss. When was the last time he went to Moraban, anyway?"

"A few years ago, but the footage was only taken a week ago."

"Oh, boy."

"This Jedi, or Force-user, she displayed a very non-Jedi approach to combat."

"How so?"

"She ripped someone in half with the Force."

"She _what_?"

"You heard me."

"Well then I think it's safe to say she's no Jedi. Who was she fighting, anyway?"

"A Sith spirt."

"This keeps getting better by the minute."

Leia laughed a bit, but it was a laugh of worry rather than joy.

"We've faced worse."

"Yeah, but we were young back then."

"So now we're old?"

"Well, yeah. Even Luke is slowing down. He's human, too."

"True, but we're more experienced now."

"Double edged sword I suppose."

"Indeed."

8

Intrigue

Luke's eyes opened, albeit slowly. He was tired, but he really didn't know why. Old age, he assumed. His comlink buzzed. Oh, no.

"Hello?"

"Luke."

"Leia, what are you doing? You could get in serious trouble for calling me!"

"Long story short, Commander Poe Dameron has given me a special com. Its calls cannot be traced."

"What could be so important as to risk getting yourself and Han throw in a Republic prison for treason?"

"Something happened on Moraban."

"I'm listening."

"Long story short, there was a possible Jedi sighting at one of Sidious's old storehouses."

"How?" Luke stammered.

"I don't know, but she used the Force and two lightsabers."

"She's not one of mine. What species?"

"Torguta or Twi'lek. Hard to tell from the grainy feed."

"No. I have trained those species, but they are just younglings. Leia, did you consider this Togruta might be Sith?"

"I don't think so."

"Why? Why don't I know of her? She wanted to remain hidden from the Jedi."

"It's possible."

"It's probable. Wait."

"What is it?"

"Well, I recently touched Vader's helmet. You know how it shows me things sometimes?"

"Right."

"I saw a Togruta fighting Vader. She holds some level of importance to him. Although I can't figure out why?"

"Was she a Jedi with Anakin?"

"I'm not sure. What color were her lightsabers?"

"I couldn't see. The feed was too bad, but she fought a Sith spirit."

"A Sith spirit?"

"Yeah. Now why would a Sith want to kill another Sith?"

"It's the Rule of Two. Once the apprentice becomes powerful enough, they kill the master and take on an apprentice of their own and the cycle repeats. A brutal, yet effective way of ensuring that the Sith can only get stronger over time."

"I see."

"Can you tell me what the spirit looked like?"

"I didn't get a good look, but he was tall, about Vader's height, wielded a saber pike, wore light chest armor, and had a helmet that looked like a cross of Vader's helmet and a stormtrooper helmet."

"Sorry. I can't think of any. Had you said Mandolorian mask I would have said Darth Revan."

"No. It wasn't Mandolorian."

"Thanks for contacting me. I'll be sure to look for this mystery Jedi, or Sith, or whatever she is, when Ben and I are finished studying with the Baran Do Sages."

"The who?"

"It's a rather long story."

"I see."

"Goodbye, Leia. Tell Commander Dameron his services are much appreciated."

"Will do."

Luke ended the transmission. This was…interesting. Sith, Jedi, whatever this Togruta was, she posed a threat to him and his Order. If she had no ill will towards them, they why hadn't revealed herself to them? Luke shook his head. One mystery at a time. For now, he needed to focus on discovering the origins of that 'object' Ra Koon had been so touchy about.

"I'm sure Jaina doesn't have this much trouble," he muttered.

"I'm sure Luke doesn't have this much trouble," Jaina muttered as she turned away from Vonreg.

Ever since Vonreg and his Twi'lek companion, Jaina could never remember her name, arrived on Ahch-To, the mood had gone from bad to worse. The two always got in Jaina's way, not letting her run the Order like Master Luke had. Every little thing she did was monitored by the officers. What really got under her skin was the fact that the two total opposites of the Jedi appreciation scale had been picked to oversee her. Vonreg was a Jedi fanatic, always asking Jaina questions she didn't even know the answer to. So far, she'd taught him about kyber crystals, hoping that would shut him up for a while, but _no_, he just had to keep asking her stupid questions.

Darru, however was even worse. She seemed to despise all the Jedi, Jaina in particular. She always questioned Jaina's judgment on every little thing. Jaina hadn't felt this micromanaged since she was a youngling, and even then, she had _some_ freedoms. But Darru apparently failed to see that Jaina was a grown woman capable of making her own choices, not a child who could do nothing.

She didn't mind being supervised, but she did mind being micromanaged. If only the New Republic had sent unbiased officers, one who knew how to supervise, yet keep their distance. She figured that was very intentional. They were trying to trap her in her mind, to make her hate the Republic and its officers and when those officers reported, they'd say how hostile she'd been, making things even worse.

Why hadn't Leia tried harder to stop all this from happening? No. She knew Leia did all she could. Jaina couldn't let her emotions cloud her judgment. Luke had taught her better than that. This would all be over before she knew it. Five years wasn't _that_ long. She heard a knock on her door.

"Enter."

"Master Jaina?" one of the younglings, a small human girl of only five years, asked.

"Oh, hello Nomi. What is it?" Jaina asked, her voice taking on the motherly tone she so often used with the younglings, but rarely used anymore due to the constant supervision of Vonreg and Darru.

"When is Master Luke coming back? I miss him."

"I miss him too, but he'll be back. He just…he has to go away."

"Why?"

"Well, he made the New Republic pretty mad at him."

"What did he do?"

"Well, not everybody likes our Order and what it stands for."

"Why? We're the good guys, right?"

Jaina smiled a bit at the child's simple, yet pure logic.

"Yes. Yes we are, but some people think we're dangerous."

"How come?"

"Well, some people don't understand why we serve the Force. The Force doesn't listen to Republic law. Because of that, they think the Jedi cannot be trusted. They fear what they don't understand. It's always been this way, child. Some people, most people actually, support our Order, some even worship it, but there will always be those who fear us and the power we command. Since they do not understand us, they wish to control us."

"But we've never attacked them."

"I know, but it's human nature to fear what is not understood. This will all be over soon, I promise."

Jaina heard another knock on her door. Darru.

"Enter," Jaina said, this time much less lovingly.

The door opened and Darru entered.

"What?" Jaina snapped.

"You need to check in with the Senate."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been called to Coruscant immediately. Chancellor's orders."

"All right. I'm listening."

"She has requested your presence."

"How long am I to be gone and who will run the Order while I am gone?"

"She has placed Vonreg and me in charge."

"All right. Do you know why she called for me?"

"No. I do not, but she was quite urgent."

"All right. Nomi, I'll be gone for a few days, but you and the other younglings will be in good hands."

"I'll miss you, Jaina."

Jaina bent down to give the small girl a hug, sending soothing waves of Force energy into young Nomi.

"I'll be back," Jaina said as she strode out to her shuttle.

She lowered the ramp and took off. Hopefully she wouldn't be gone for long, but she kind of doubted that.

"Today, Master Skywalker, I have something of great value to teach you," Do said.

The Jedi Master opened his eyes, coming back to reality.

"What do you have?"

"You know of Jedi Master Plo Koon," Do said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. Are you teaching me a lesson about him?"

"Sort of. I'll be teaching you electric judgment."

"I already know how to use it."

"Please do demonstrate."

Luke outstretched his hand, shooting forth a bold of emerald electricity at Do, but the Kel Dor quickly, almost casually, sent a bolt of his own at Luke. The two bolts collided, neither one gaining any ground, but that didn't last long. Do's bolt quickly overpowered Luke's, knocking the Grand Master to his knees.

"Surprised?" Do asked.

"Yeah. A little bit."

"Why is that?"

"Well, because I've been training in the ways of the Force for nearly forty years and I've studied electric judgment for around five, so I'd think I'd be more powerful with it."

"Ah, but I think you fail to grasp the deeper truth to this power."

"And what would that deeper truth be?"

"It is an aggressive ability by nature, Master Skywalker. One would think emotion is required to use an aggressive, offensive ability."

"No. I know electric judgment requires no emotion to use. That's why I learned it, but not Force lightning."

"Yes, you say you do not use emotion when using such an ability, yet your feelings betray you."

"What do you mean?"

"By nature, this power demands emotion, as it is quite similar to Force lightning."

"If it demands emotion, then how come I do not use any emotion when I use the power?"

"See, you do, but you don't know it."

"Explain."

"You must learn to focus on your intent."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you must invision why you are using electric judgement. Use it for quick subdual of your enemy. Force lightning is used to scar, deform, and torture. Electric judgment, despite the name, is meant to take an enemy down quickly and painlessly. But do to its lack of drawing upon emotions, it is less powerful than the Force lightning used by the Sith."

"I'm confused. You say I'm using emotion, yet my lightning was weaker than yours. You're contradicting yourself."

"No. When _you_ use electric judgment, you temper your emotions, but not all the way. When you do that, it's a lose-lose scenario. You don't have the raw power of Force lightning, but you don't have the control of electric judgment. It's the worst of both worlds."

"I see, "Luke said, his face calm, his voice level. "How exactly do I do this?"

"Tell me, Master Skywalker, have you ever entered a Force comatose?"

"Many times, yes."

"Good. When you do that, you are letting go of everything. Do that, except keep your mind in the realm of the physical. Does that make since?"

"I think so, yes."

"Good. Now use that same focus, that same peace of mind, and apply it to electric judgment," Do instructed.

Luke raised his hand, focusing on the Kel Dor's words, and unleashing a torrent of lightning, but Do raised his hand catching the bolt and hurling it back at Luke. Luke, however, was ready. He raised his hand to catch the bolt and divert it towards the ground.

"Good! Now let's see if you can do any better. Attack!" Do yelled.

Luke focused and raised both his hands, from each hand came flying a massive barrage of lightning, but Do raised his hand, once again catching the bolts. However, the bolts managed to shove him back a great deal.

"Better!"

Luke quickly redoubled his efforts, sending an even more powerful blast Do's way. This time, the Kel Dor was flung into the wall.

"Ow."

"Surprised?" Luke asked.

"Not necessarily. You used my advice. You've trained with the ability before you met me. It makes since that you would be able to combine the two for the best results."

Luke helped the Kel Dor to his feet.

"You did well today," Do said.

"Is that the only lesson?"

"For today, yes."

"I see, but I have one question."

"And what might that be?"

"You know of the Sith homeworld Moraban?"

"I do."

"Well, I've received a vision of a Togruta visiting that world. She isn't a Jedi, not one of mine, at least. I was wondering if she might have been an ex-member of the Baran Do Sages."

Perhaps vision was stretching it a bit, but Luke didn't need to give away all his secrets, at least not the ones having to do with the New Republic and his exile.

"Hmm. No. I do not recall any Togruta members of the Sages. Until now, we have not trained any non-Kel Dor. You are and your nephew are the first."

"I see. I'm just trying to eliminate all possibilities. She's not a Jedi. She's not a Baran Do Sage. And she cannot be a Sith, for their Order has died out. So what does that leave?"

"I am not sure, but if she does not interfere with your Order, why do you care?"

"I care because if she does not abide by the Jedi way, she's, not a threat, per say, but she's someone I'd really like to know more about."

"You feel threatened by the existence of a powerful non-Jedi Force-user?"

"Not threatened. Curious. Cautious."

"Ah."

"Thank you. If you've no more to say, I think we're done for today."

"Very well."

Luke began his journey back up the stairs, only to stop and turn around.

"You wouldn't have seen Ben today, would you?"

"I have not."

"Thanks," Luke said as he resumed his journey up the stairs.

Blackness enveloped Ben, its claws holding him in a cold embrace. Where exactly was he? He saw flashes. Heard noises. A severely deformed humanoid blasting him with Force lightning. A tall caped man wearing a black helmet and wielding a crimson lightsaber. A purple-skinned man unleashing a blast of black Force lightning at the same dark suited man Ben had seen a few seconds earlier. Luke standing over Ben, lightsaber ignited. A world of fire. A man wearing a black mask with silver accents. He felt that small remnant of Kun's spirt tugged at his soul. He felt a small bit of light flee from his soul. He tried to fight it. It failed. His soul was at war with Kun's.

"Ben?"

Luke's saber crashed down on his.

"Ben!"

Ben's eyes opened to see Luke, a look of concern on his face.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Ben, look at your eyes."

"What do you mean look at my eyes?"

"Your eyes, they're…they're pure black. What happened?"

"I…I had a vision. If you could call it that."

"What did you see?"

"A lot. I…I don't remember all of it. I just see flashes."

"What all do you remember?"

"Not much. A man in a black mask with silver accents on the front. Some deformed being blasting me with Force lightning."

"That's all?"

"Kun's spirit. It… it took something from me."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. I think."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," Ben growled. "I am not a child and I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I am well aware of that, but you must understand my concern."

"I do, but I've been fine so far."

"So far, but what happens when that spirit takes full control what happens if it kills you?"

"I'm not dead yet."

"Yet."

"You'll see."

"I'll see what?"

"I am stronger than Kun. It'll take more than he can bring to defeat me."

"If you say so," Luke said, his face blank and voice calm.

"I do say so. Now, what were you doing before you came in here?"

"Training with Do."

"Ah. What did you learn from him?"

"Electric judgment, or how to use it better."

"I see. Did he have any lesson for me?"

"Not that he said, but I didn't ask him."

"I see. I'm going to go talk to him."

"Alright."

Ben left the room, leaving Luke's mind to wander in several directions. What did Ben's black eyes mean? Would Kun be able to take full control of Ben in time? Or would Ben be strong enough to resist? Only time would tell, but that wasn't exactly the preferable option. If Luke could just figure out how to kill the spirit without killing Ben. Sadly, that spirit was now bonded permanently to Ben, making it impossible to kill. No. He would beat this. Ben's will was strong to say the least. He wouldn't be corrupted without a fight and Luke would be there to help, if Ben would allow him.

Ben sighed as he walked down the stairs. Maybe Luke was right. Maybe the spirit would eventually take control. No. No it wouldn't. Ben wouldn't let it. He was stronger than the remains of a long dead Sith's spirit. He'd be fine, he'd just have to make due with soulless black eyes. Ah, Do was coming his way.

"Hello, Master Solo. Master Skywalker was looking for you."

"Yes. I know. We spoke."

"Um, you might want to know about…" Do began as he pointed to Ben's eyes.

"My eyes. Yes, I know."

"What exactly happened?"

"Long story short, a small part of an ancient Sith spirit bound itself to me. It's growing stronger, but I'm holding it off. For now."

"I see. I think I might have something to help with that."

"What is it?"

"Do not tell your uncle about this."

"Um. Why?"

"I do not think he would approve, but it will help you. I assure you."

"All right. What do we do?"

"Come with me."

Ben followed the Kel Dor through a hidden passageway in the floor. He activated his lightsaber, lighting the pitch black tunnel. Do punched a code into a lock that Ben didn't realize was there.

"This way, please."

The two made their way down another tunnel and to what appeared to be an operating table of some kind.

"What is this?"

"The Baran Do Sages are masters in the more archaic ways of the Force, ways unknown to even the Jedi."

"So why wouldn't Luke approve? He's always looking for new ways to use the Force."

"Well, this ritual is one of very dark origin."

"Ritual?"

"Yes. The Baran Do Sages believe the only way to use the Force is to understand and use the light as well as the dark."

"My uncle wouldn't agree."

"I know. That's why we aren't telling him. He means well, but he fails to understand what balance in the Force really is."

"Balance is not equal parts light and dark."

"By definition the word _balance_ means equal parts."

"Not in this case. Balance in the Force means light and dark, but not using both. The dark side exists. That is an undeniable truth, but we only use the light."

"Hmm. I know what you say, but your past deeds say otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"I have peered into your mind, my young friend. I know you've Force choked many, many beings, nearly killing one of them. You've beaten information out of people, showing no mercy. You cannot fool me. When you use the dark side, you are strong, but what makes you truly special is your ability to use light and dark. You are beyond your uncle, Ben. He is too terrified of the dark side, but you are not. You accept and use the dark, but do not deny the value of the light."

"I…"

"Go on."

"I know how powerful the dark side is. I've felt it many times. So this is the question: if the dark is so powerful, then why are you removing Kun's spirit?"

"Equal parts light and dark, not too much of either. I'd say that's a little too much dark, wouldn't you?"

"Fair point."

"Get on the table," Do said as five other Kel Dors appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Who are they?"

"This ritual is very difficult and requires many Sages working together. Beware, this will not be pleasant."

Ben took a deep breath as the Sages began reciting an ancient ritual in a language Ben had never heard before. He suddenly cried out in agony as they began to pull on Kun's spirit.

"Concentrate!" Do yelled to his fellow Sages.

That didn't seem to work. Kun suddenly took control, causing Ben to leap off the table and shove the Sages back with a Force blast.

"No! I will not be denied my host!" Kun yelled through Ben.

"Yes! You! Will!" Ben yelled back as he began to pour his hate into Kun.

The young Jedi fell to his knees, trying to resist Kun.

"Hold him down!" Do ordered.

The Sages unleashed a combined Force push that shoved Ben into the ground. Ben felt Kun creeping into his mind, but that wouldn't happen. Yes. He had the answer: shatterpoint. He focused on the fault lines of the spirit and pored the Force into them, causing Kun to cry out before dying. The Sages stared at Ben in utter shock.

"How? How did you do what the five of us could not?"

"Shatterpoint. I can't believe I didn't try that earlier."

"Your power does not cease to impress, young Jedi. You know, you could become a permanent member of the Baran Do Sages?"

"Thank you for your offer, but I will stay with the Jedi."

"Even after I revealed your uncle's ignorance of the Force?"

"I'll have you know that it was _his_ teachings that allowed me to destroy Kun. _He_ taught me shatterpoint, not you. All you did was provoke the spirit."

"I see. Very well. That is your choice alone."

"But I will not forget what you told me of balance."

"Thank you, my friend. But please do not tell your uncle."

"He'll figure it out eventually, you know."

"Yes, but I know how good you are at hiding your feelings. Surely you can hide them for a while longer. I feel we've not much more to teach you."

"We've only been here for a few months. Surely you've more knowledge to teach us."

"Nothing that you do not already know, my Jedi friend. We will begin your final lesson tomorrow. Your uncle will want to learn this lesson."

"All right."

"Now go. Your uncle will grow suspicious if you do not return to explain yourself."

"I understand."

Luke rubbed his eyes, trying to think of how he could permanently destroy Kun's spirit. He couldn't think of anything and he couldn't leave it inside of Ben. No matter how hard Ben tried, he couldn't vanquish Kun. It was only a matter of time before the spirit took over. Wait. Something felt…different. He felt Ben approaching. The door opened.

"Ben?"

"I'm fine."

"Yes I know, but…wait. Your eyes. They're normal. What did you do?"

"It's quite simple really. I used shatterpoint on the spirit."

"Ben, that's brilliant. I can't believe I didn't think of that. I'm most impressed with you. You have my congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, but I feel like something is off with the Sages. Do you feel it?"

"No."

"I can't explain it. They just feel…unbalanced."

"To be honest, I haven't noticed."

"I think this could have something to do with that holocron like device they've been hiding from us."

"It's possible. I spoke to Do a while ago and he said something that caught my attention."

"What's that?"

"He said tomorrow he's teaching us his final lesson."

"That doesn't seem right. This order is thousands of years old._ Surely_ they have more than a few months of studies to teach us. And there's something else I was wondering about: where are the other members of the Sages? There _must_ be more than two members."

"Yeah. I was intrigued by that also. I'm going to ask him about that tomorrow."

"Good idea. I sense something else in afoot."

"I see. What do you think they're up to?"

"I don't know."

9

Dreams and visions

Jaina's shuttle, a modified t-6 shuttle named the _Savior_, dropped out of hyperspace to Coruscant. Hopefully her mother had some good news for her. Good news that was something Jaina had not heard in a while. She sighed as she put on her robe. Hopefully Leia had found some way to end Luke's exile, or at the very least reduce it, but Jaina doubted that was the case. The_ Savior _breached Coruscant's atmosphere and landed at the Senate building. She lowered the ramp, only to be greeted by two security guards, blasters trained on her.

"State your business, Jedi."

"I've been called her by the Chancellor."

"Wait here," the guards said as they strode a few feet away.

"Take your time," Jaina mumbled.

A few moments later, the guards returned.

"Yes. The Chancellor will see you now. Follow us."

Jaina did so, following the two guards into the building and into a turbolift heading towards Leia's office. She felt her mother's anxiousness in the Force, but it wasn't a worried kind of anxious, more so a curious one. This ought to be good, Jaina thought as the doors opened.

"Hello, Jaina," Leia said.

"Hello, mother."

"Guards, leave us, please."

The guards did so, leaving mother and daughter alone.

"Jaina, I'm so glad to see you. It's been so long," Leia said.

"I am glad to see you to, Mom, but we both know you didn't call me here to say hello. What's this all about?"

"I think there is a rouge Jedi."

"You're kidding me."

"No. I have the footage to prove it."

"Mom, what about, you know, the cameras? Won't they see and hear us?" Jaina whispered.

"Oh, I've taken care of that. Now, I think you'll find this quite interesting."

Leia pulled up a recording on her datapad and handed it to Jaina. Jaina saw what looked to be a Togruta in a light colored robe wilding two lightsabers. She spread her hands apart, ripping apart her enemy.

"Wow."

"Yeah. I figured your uncle would like to know about this."

"Yeah. He would, but we can't contact him, remember?"

"I also took care of that."

"Breaking the law, are we?"

"Not breaking, per say, just bending them."

"Spoken like a true politician."

"Thanks. Now, what was I saying? Oh, yes. That Jedi, or whatever she is. You know how your uncle views non-Jedi Force-users."

"Yeah. He looks at them with caution. His first instinct is to view them as a potential threat."

"Indeed. I've already told him about this. He says that once he and Ben are done learning from the Baran Do Sages…"

"The what?"

"An ancient Order or Force-users on Dorin."

"Ah. Continue."

"Once they finish learning from the Sages, they're going to start looking for this Togruta. They hope to determine if she's for them or against them."

"What do you think about all this?"

"I'm not really sure, but I don't think this Togruta is a threat. If she's so powerful, why hasn't she attacked the Jedi?"

"Well, I don't think she could be more powerful than Luke. He's the most powerful Jedi in history."

"There's always a bigger fish."

"Touché. But that also poses the question: if she's not against us, than why hasn't she revealed herself? What's to hide?"

"You pose good questions, questions I sadly don't have the answers to."

"I understand, but why did you call me here?"

"Jaina, I think I might be able to get Luke's exile reduced."

"Why do you think that?"

"I've been talking with some Senators lately, and many of them are starting to regret their choices."

"What about this military disarmament?"

"Ah. I'm having a little less luck with that, but it's still going well."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Jaina, things are looking up, but try not to get too optimistic."

"I know."

"Do you have time to say hi to your father?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. But I have to get back to Ahch-To. Vonreg and Darru are currently in charge, but I'm sure you knew that, seeing how you were the one who put them in charge."

"I had no other options, but I understand your concern. Go."

Jaina nodded and boarded the lift, leaving Leia to ponder on the recent turn of events.

"Ahsoka, if I know I'm a mess and I want to be someone. I hate what I've become. I can never forget all I've done, so don't remind me of it forever. What if I just pulled myself together? What if I just tried not to remember? Would it matter at all? All the chances that have passed me by, would it matter if I gave it one more try? Don't leave me here like this! Here me scream from the abyss. Don't leave me alone because I can barely see it all! I've fallen in the black. I'm always dreaming of the way it used to be. Can I ever go back?

"Yes, Anakin, it_ would_ matter. Come with me."

Vader's eye lowed. He was stuck between words.

"Anakin. We don't have much time! The countdown's begun to destroy us. We're in the fight of our lives and I know Anakin isn't ready to die."

"No. Anakin is dead. I used to be afraid of cluttered noises! I'm scared to death of light and silence! But you don't understand. The dark side traps you. You don't want to serve it, yet you cannot resist it. It is a hell that cannot be escaped, no matter how hard you try."

"Please. Don't do this. Your rage has blinded you."

"I held my rage in for years! I felt it, but I resisted! No more! That secret side of me, I hid from you, I kept it caged from you. But this is who I am! I am Vader! Anakin is dead!"

"No," Ahsoka whispered.

"Sometimes I don't want to be better! Sometimes I can't be put back together! I want someone to HURT! Like the way I HURT! It's sick but it makes me feel better! Sometimes I can't hide the demons that I face! Sometimes don't deny, I'm sometimes love and sometimes hate! Sometimes I can't deny everything is wrong! Sometimes when you cry, I just don't care at all! Oh, Ahsoka, will there be glory if I fall?"

"Beneath your yellow eyes is that same Jedi I knew! That Jedi I cared for. You have only forgotten."

"You looked inside then you turned away. Ahsoka, I never wanted you to see the darkest part of me. I knew you'd run away. I waited, but you never came! I'm so afraid to be alone and I tried to let you go. But still I find you lost inside the darkest part of me! I stared into the blackness and it stared back at me! Why did I try to live without you? I want you! I need you! Open up my eyes! I need your light again! Burning me inside, I need your love again! I feel our hearts collide! I feel our hearts ignite, but I must destroy you. When I get angry, I feel weak and Sidious' voice in my head, telling me to sink beneath, that it will all be okay. How, Ahsoka? How did I get here? Everything's unclear. I never meant to cause you pain. Give me a reason that I can believe in!"

"I can if you come with me," Ahsoka pleaded.

"Only Sidious knows what I am. He understands me because he is like me. Ahsoka, this how it feels when I ignore the words you said. This is how it feels when ignore the pain. This is how I break apart as I throw myself away! This is who I am when don't know myself anymore! Ahsoka, breathe into me!"

"I can breathe into you, Anakin! Sidious is using you for your power! You think he cares about you?"

"Silence!" Vader yelled as he gripped Ahsoka's throat with the Force. "You cannot sway me! I've made my choice! I am sorry!"

"Anakin!" Ahsoka wheezed.

"No. I murdered Anakin. You are a memory, Ahsoka Tano. A memory of a weak willed Jedi who could not protect the one thing he cared for most!"

Vader squeezed. Hard, but Ahsoka broke free and knocked Vader back. She leaped at him, sabers aimed at his damaged mask. But the Sith back stepped as Ahsoka pressed the advance. She could tell he was wounded. He couldn't fight forever with his damaged respirator. She just had to outlast him. Vader, attempting to end the fight sooner rather than later, smashed his saber down on Ahsoka's. The Togruta formed an x with her sabers, catching the Dark Lord's blade. Vader wheezed and pushed harder. Ahsoka held him back, but Vader could tell it was straining her.

He swept at her with the rage and ferocity of a crazed, blood lusted animal. He was running out of time. Both of them knew that. Vader, throwing any finesse or grace out the window, attempted to overwhelm Ahsoka's defenses, but she blocked all his frantic attacks. Using Vader's exhaustion to her advantage, Ahsoka batted aside his blade and removed his hand, sending the mighty Darth Vader to his knees. He was at her mercy, but only for a second. He leaped up, knocking Ahsoka back with a kick to the stomach. He was awake and alive. His rage fueled him. He smashed his saber down on hers, driving back step after step.

Vader was growing stronger by the second, damaged mask not holding him back. The dark side itself breathed into him, fueling his every stroke. Ahsoka sprang over him, but he smashed his saber against hers again and again, yelling with primal fury. Ahsoka's flips and dodges did little good against Vader's brutish onslaught. She flipped back, dodging a deathblow from the Dark Lord. She pulled his saber away with the Force and went for the kill, but Vader was ready, yanking her sabers away from her. It was now a hand-to-hand.

Ahsoka threw a kick at his helmeted head. It sent him staggering back, but it was no use. He growled and slammed his fist into her face, but she redirected his attacks. It was only prolonging the inevitable. She leaped over Vader, drawing her sabers back to her and removing Vader's hands and kicking him to the ground.

"Anakin. Please. You're not too far gone. Palpatine, he's feeding you lies!"

Vader stared up at her, a look of terror on his exposed eye, but it wasn't death he feared. In fact he welcomed it. He feared himself. He hated what he had become. Vader used Ahsoka's sympathy to his advantage, using the Force to draw his lightsaber into Ahsoka's back. The look on her face betrayed her utter shock.

"So those words… you said. They were lies."

"No. I meant every one. Close your eyes, Ahsoka. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. I won't repent from this! I won't repent from this!"

Ahsoka closed her eyes and Vader removed her head. The Dark Lord fell to his knees, tears running down his burned face. He howled in anger and self-hatred. Ahsoka was everything Vader was not. She was lovely and beautiful, precious and priceless. And Vader had killed her.

Ahsoka's eyes sprang open. She'd been dreaming again. This time…it ended all the same. No matter what she said, Vader always killed her. She could not, no matter how much she pleaded, turn him. She sighed as she thought back, back to a simpler time: a time when they were master and apprentice. She had his back and he had his, but he snapped after she left, turning to the dark side and betraying the Jedi. Ahsoka often wondered what things would have looked like had she stayed. Would that have stopped Anakin from turning to the dark side? She didn't know and supposed she never truly would.

"You all right?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah."

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka said as she walked to the front of the ship and sat down by Sabine. "How'd you know?"

"You were screaming."

Ahsoka frowned.

"To think that something that happened three decades ago still haunts me so much."

"I understand. I know it can't be easy."

"Oh. It's really only when I sleep. When we're searching for Ezra, my mind is off of it, but when my mind is quiet, all I can think of is Anakin. I'm doing a lot better, but some wounds never fully heal."

"I know. Also, I was meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What do you think that tablet we found means?"

"I'm not sure."

"So where's our next stop?"

"Hmm. I feel like we should go to…to…"

"Oh, this can't be good."

"We need to go back to Malachor."

"Oh, no."

"I'm not looking forward to it any more than you are, but we need to do this."

"You think you'll be alright going back there?"

"I will do what I must."

"Fair enough. Should I set a course to Malachor?"

"Yes."

nm

"Master Skywalker, today I will teach you and your apprentice my final lesson," Do said.

"Before you do, I have some questions for you," Luke said.

"Yes?"

"For one thing, where is everybody else?"

"Everybody else?"

"Don't pull that with me. I know there is more than one Sage in the order of _Sages._"

"I really wish you hadn't ask that."

"Why?"

"You see, Master Jedi, our order is made up of several, shall we say, of the Lost Tribe."

"The _what_?"

"Oh, I cannot tell you."

"Oh, you can."

"You really don't know, do you?"

"I've never heard of this _Lost Tribe_."

"Oh, my friend, go to Kesh and you will discover all you wish to know."

"No. I need to know what I'm walking into, here. Is this Lost Tribe Jedi friendly?"

"Not particularly. Please go, Master Skywalker. I wish you no ill will, in fact, I wish you luck on your journey. Leave this place, my friend."

"No. That's not how this is going to work. You're going to tell us about the Lost Tribe and you're going to tell us _now_."

"Let's just say that they are not the biggest supporters of the Jedi."

"Enough games," Ben growled as he made a fist with one hand, causing Do to choke. "Tell us who they are."

"Ben!" Luke yelled. "Drop him!"

Ben did no such thing, but he did push Do into a wall, only to draw him back.

"Now where were we? Oh, yes. You were telling me about the Lost Tribe," Ben said as he squeezed even harder.

"They're Sith!" Do wheezed. "They're Sith!"

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Ben asked as he dropped Do. "Now. How did these Sith evade us?"

"They aren't called the Lost Tribe for nothing."

"Explain."

"Around five thousand years ago, during the time of Naga Sadow's Sith Empire, a warship known as the _Omen _was badly damaged in a skirmish with the Jedi over the planet of Kesh. The _Omen_ crashed, damaged beyond repair, and on it were several thousand Sith Lords. The Jedi thought they had died in the crash, as did the rest of the Sith Empire. The stranded Sith discovered the planet was home to the Keshiri. At first, the Keshiri thought the Sith were the gods of ancient legend. But they quickly discovered that wasn't the case. In the matter of a few years, the Sith subjugated the entire population. If the Sith couldn't leave this world, the would rule it unchallenged. They built their own society and culture, far different from any known Sith culture or codes. They've been growing ever since."

"And how did you come across this knowledge?"

"Well, a few of them managed to rig together some makeshift ships and escape Kesh. They eventually found their way here. We welcomed them, just as we did you Jedi. We have no quarrels with either Order."

"Yeah, but if you know anything about the Sith, you know how much they hate the Jedi."

"Indeed. Now I've given you the planet and the history. What more do you want?"

"Is that what the 'device is'? Is it a Sith holocron?"

"Yes."

"But it looks different than other Sith holocrons because it was built by the Lost Tribe?"

"Yes."

"I see. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid of what you might do to me."

"We are Jedi. Peace is our way. Fighting is only a last resort."

"Tell that to your nephew," Do remarked.

"Yeah. He's a bit rough around the edges, but we're working on that."

"I'd suggest you work on in more."

"I will. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Didn't have much of a choice, now did I?"

"I apologize for that. Now, what was this final lesson of yours?"

"After you journey to Kesh, assuming you make it out alive, journey to the Aing-Ti monks. They will teach you the power of flow-walking."

"That's kind of a stupid name," Ben said.

"I assure you, there is nothing stupid about its power, but you will learn from them, not me. No go."

Without a word, Luke flipped up his hood and strode out the door, followed by Ben.

"What were you thinking?" Luke asked as soon as the door closed.

"He wasn't going to give it up unless I made him."

"Fear is not the Jedi way, my Padawan."

"I am not your Padawan anymore. I am a Jedi Knight, close to becoming a Master. You can't tell me what to do."

"As Grand Master, I can tell you to do whatever I want."

"Can you?"

The two just stared at each other for several tense seconds.

"I don't have time to put up with your childish behavior."

"And I don't have time for you to treat me like a youngling. What is it about me that you seem to hate? You sure had no qualms about leaving Jaina in charge of the Order and let me remind you that I am her superior. Yet you don't treat me as such."

"Ben, it's because I see great potential in you. I see something in you that I see in no other Jedi. That's why I'm so hard on you. Ben, when I'm gone, it's my wish to have you take over as the Grand Master, but for you to fulfill that, you must be head and shoulders above the other Jedi. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Now, let's get to the ship. We have a Tribe to discover."

10

Unexpected surprises

The _Forgiven_ dropped out of hyperspace to the planet of Malachor.

"This is where the fun begins," Sabine remarked.

"Indeed," Ahsoka sighed. "But I know there is a reason we've been called here. There must be."

"If you say so, but shouldn't I remind you that you made a promise to Ezra all those years ago?"

"I remember full well, but I follow the Force."

"So loyalties don't matter to you?"

"Destiny doesn't to you?"

"No. Not really. Sometimes I think you have the image in your orange head that everybody can feel the Force. Newsflash, that's false. We normal people can't understand the Force. We trust each other, not some mystical energy field."

"Are you quite finished?"

"You don't get it do you? You lied to Ezra."

"No. I did not."

"Yes. You. Did," Sabine growled. "You said you'd find him. We haven't found him. Do the math."

"Did I say when we'd find him? No. Did I say we would find him? Yes. And we will find him, Sabine, but you have to trust me on this."

"I do," Sabine sighed. "I don't know how you're always so calm, so level-headed."

"Jedi training had a lot to do with that."

"Yeah."

"You're Mandolorian, Sabine. You were raised in the ways of war."

"Weren't you?"

"Fair point."

"I'm not mad at you, Ahsoka."

"I know, Sabine. You've gotten better at controlling your anger over the years."

"Thanks."

"I promise you that once we're finished here, we will continue our search. I have a feeling we'll find something of value here."

"I hope so."

The _Forgiven_ landed on Malachor's surface and Ahsoka flew it into a hole in the ground, descending into the Sith temple beneath the planet's surface. Ahsoka landed the ship and strode out into the darkness, Sabine following close behind. The two gazed at the pyramidal shaped Sith temple where that fateful duel between Ahsoka and Darth Vader took place all those years ago.

"The dark side nexus has only grown stronger with time. Strange. I think what we're looking for is up in the Sith temple."

"Got it."

Ahsoka used the Force to spring up the rocks surrounding the temple and Sabine used her jetpack to follow. The two repeated this process several times until they reached the temple itself. Ahsoka outstretched her hand, searching for holocrons or other Force-sensitive objects that might be useful. She saw some ancient Sith writing on a wall that she had not noticed before.

"Hmm. This is in the old tongue, but I don't remember it being here last time."

"Well, you were a bit busy fighting Darth Vader."

"I know, but it makes me wonder."

"Can you make out what it says?"

"Yes. It reads: balance will not last. The Chosen One of the Jedi's works will be for naught. The Sith'ari will fulfill his destiny and claim the galaxy for the Sith, ruling for all eternity."

"Any idea what that means?"

"Somewhat. Anakin was the Chosen One, and I know Vader and Palpatine are dead and the Sith'ari is more or less the Sith version of the Chosen One. He is the ultimate Sith, unrivaled and unchallenged, but I was under the impression that Sidious was the Sith'ari. It seems I was wrong. Wait. I sense something."

In an instant, a crimson lightsaber came flying at Ahsoka, who used the Force to shove it back to its origins.

"Show yourself!" Ahsoka commanded. "I don't want to kill you, but I will do what I must."

"You cannot oppose me."

Ahsoka sighed and used the Force to yank the shadowy figure her way.

"You were saying."

"Jedi filth!" the figure, a human male who appeared to be in his early twenties, yelled as he slashed at Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka flipped away from the saber and sent her enemy to the ground with a kick.

"Who are you?"

"I am one of the Lost Tribe, Jedi scum!"

"The Lost Tribe of what?"

"The Lost Tribe of the Sith!" he yelled as he gripped Ahsoka in a Force choke and hurled her backwards.

"Ahsoka!" Sabine yelled as she pulled out her blasters and fired at the Sith.

The Sith casually deflected the bolts back at Sabine, knocking her to the ground, but his distraction gave Ahsoka the time she needed to recover. She yanked the Sith away from Sabine and attempted to behead him. The Sith, however, flipped over her and swept his saber at her legs. Ahsoka leaped over it and knocked him back with a Force push.

"The Sith are dead."

"No! The Lost Tribe is stronger and more numerous than you know, Jedi!"

"I am no Jedi. Tell me about this Tribe."

"I will right before I plunge my lightsaber into your…"

He was cut off by a blaster bolt square between the eyes. Ahsoka looked back to see an injured Sabine, blaster in hand.

"Sabine!"

"What?"

"I was getting somewhere."

"You really think you could have gotten the truth out of him?"

"Well, I know for sure I can't now."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's all right."

"This Tribe, do you think that that's where Ezra is?"

"No. He would not associate with the Sith, but I do think this is why the Force sent us here: to warn us of this Lost Tribe. We must be alert. I don't know who many there are, but there must be a great deal of them."

"Yeah."

"I think this all we have to learn here."

"So…where are we off to next?"

"Wait. I feel something."

"Another Sith?"

"No. It's clue," Ahsoka said as she reached out with the Force.

Her eyes focused on a small vault like object with a lock that opened only by use of the Force. She turned the gears inside it and opened the door.

"What's in there?"

Ahsoka pulled out a small stone tablet depicting three figures she knew all too well.

"Sabine, remember when I told you about the Ones?"

"Yeah. Is that them on the tablet?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said, her eyes squinted as the pieces of the puzzle began to form in her mind. "Of course. Mortis. How could I miss it? Sabine, I think we found our key: Mortis."

"What about it?"

"I know that's where Ezra is."

"Wait. How?"

"It makes perfect sense. That's why I haven't felt him in the Force and why he hasn't contacted us."

"That's pretty far-fetched."

"No. I know it's where he is."

"And you're sure?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said as she sheathed her lightsabers. "Looks like the Lost Tribe will have to take a back seat for now. Come on. Let's go find Ezra."

"So, Kesh is next up on our list?" Ben asked.

"It would seem so."

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"Not worried, per say, intrigued would be a better word. I'm baffled that I could let an entire world of Sith flourish under my nose for the past three decades. Was I missing something? Were they clouding my vision? I have so many more questions than answers, but that's become the norm, I'm afraid."

"It would seem so," Ben said after a long silence. "So, I guess I'll just say it."

"Say what?"

"You know? What happened on Dorin?"

"Ben, I've already forgotten about that."

"Have you, though?"

"I have. I know you always mean well, but we just need to work on how you go about achieving that. I will not lie, you have a deep, raw anger in you. Anger is not inherently evil. Few things are, but when it becomes evil is when you give it control. Rage is a weapon of the Sith and those who serve the dark side. We as Jedi do not deny anger, or any emotion for that matter. Every emotion has a time and a place. Learn to know those times and places."

"I see. What exactly are you thinking we'll find on Kesh."

"A Tribe of Sith."

"Well, yes, but what is your plan when we actually get there. As powerful as you are, even you cannot destroy an entire world of Sith."

"I'm hoping I don't have to. These Sith are different from Vader and Sidious. They've been ignorant to any and all major events in the galaxy. The do not know the Sith ruled the galaxy, only to be destroyed. If I had to guess, they've probably come to view themselves as the true Sith, and all others as pretenders."

"So we reason with them?"

"Well, it might be best to just let them be."

"Why?"

"Think about it. They've been there for five millennia. They haven't done any harm so far. Are they evil? Probably. But they're also helpless. They cannot escape Kesh, so there's no real reason for us to destroy them."

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that if we had an army of Jedi with us."

"You're right, but we also don't _have_ said army. I cannot destroy all them by myself, or even with your help. So, do you have any better ideas? Feel free to let me know if you do."

Ben stayed silent for several moments.

"You're right."

"I don't disagree with you on this, Ben, but we simply cannot afford to venture there and risk losing our lives. Once our exile ends, we'll invade Kesh, but this time we'll have the backing of the New Republic military and the Jedi Order. We'll take Kesh by storm and they'll never see it coming."

"That's actually a good plan."

"And you thought it wouldn't be?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Ignoring that," Luke sighed. "Alright, since Kesh is now on the backburner, I think our next stop should be…"

"Should be what?"

Luke said nothing, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Luke!" Ben yelled as he fought to take control of the ship.

He quickly righted its course and commanded R2 to put the ship on autopilot.

"Luke! Can you hear me?"

Luke's eyes reopened.

"Hmm. What happened?"

"You were; I don't exactly know how to phrase this. Um. Knocked out, I guess."

"And how did that happen?"

"I'm not sure. You were flying the ship, and then your eyes went to the back of your head. I wasn't sure what happened, so I put the ship on autopilot. I was honestly hoping you'd be able to tell _me_ what happened."

"I have no clue. Everything just…froze. I…I was alive, but dead, stuck between the Living and Cosmic Force. I've never felt anything like it. It was so unnatural, so twisted, a perversion of the Force itself."

"What do you think that means?"

"I'm not sure. Can't be the Lost Tribe."

"Why not? It's an entire world of Sith. They would have that kind of power."

"True, but we're light years away from Kesh and they don't even know of our existence."

"Hmm. Good points."

"It could have something to do with the Force-user your mother sent me footage of."

"Leia sent you something? I thought that was…"

"Against my agreement. I know. Long story short, she found a loophole and sent me something my eyes didn't believe at first."

Luke pulled a small holoprojector from his robe.

"Watch carefully."

He pressed a button, activating the projector. It depicted a Togruta wearing a light colored robe fighting what looked to be a Sith of some kind. The Togruta lifted her hands, ripping the Sith in half, much to Ben's surprise.

"Who…who was that?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Is she Lost Tribe?"

"I don't think so. She was fighting a Sith, after all."

"But was she? How can you tell her enemy is Sith?"

"His mask. That's the mask of Darth Bane."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"I thought Sith couldn't retain their individuality after death."

"If they are powerful enough they can, but it seems this Togruta took care of this little problem for us."

"Yeah, but you saw how she quite latterly ripped him apart. Looks pretty dark side oriented to me."

"Which is why it's possible that it was her that I felt a few minutes ago."

"So you think it's her?"

"I said it was possible, not probable."

"I see."

"We must remain cautious. It could be her. It could not."

"Alright. If it's all right with you, I say we go to the old Jedi outpost on Tython."

"Why so? We've been there several times before, so I doubt there's anything there that we don't know of."

"That's what we thought about the temple on Yavin IV."

"Fair enough. All right, we'll go back to Tython, but I have a stop I'd like to make first."

"Where would that be?"

"Dromund Kaas."

"Do you really think it's a good idea going to a Sith world after what happened on Yavin?"

"First of all, we'll be ready this time, second I've heard many a tale of Dromund Kaas. It's a powerful dark side nexus, but it is largely dormant. We should be fine."

"If you say so."

"I do. We'll be fine."

"I must ask: why are we going to Dromund Kaas in the first place?"

"Good question. It's because I felt a disturbance from Dromund Kaas when that…thing was trying to possess me, or whatever it was doing. I think we'll find the answers we're looking for."

"And what happens if we find it? Do we destroy it?"

"Yes."

"I must ask you, are you afraid of it?"

"I wish to understand it."

"What do you expect this disturbance will be?"

"I have no idea, but I'm certain we'll be able to handle it," Luke said as he punched in the hyperspace coordinates.

Vonreg sighed as he closed his door. He'd been late to contact his superior, his true superior. He pulled out his com, out of it projecting an image of a man with a full suit of red body armor and a black cape.

"Major Vonreg, you're late," the man said, his words clipped and well-spoken.

"Captain Cardinal, sir. I'm sorry I've not been in contact. I've had to keep a close eye on the Jedi to make sure they did not discover our plans."

"Have they?"

"No, sir. I've been very careful."

"Then I excuse your lateness."

"Thank you, sir."

"Keep this well under wraps, Major. If the Jedi discover our operations, the Supreme Leader's works will have been for naught."

"Of course, sir. I will not fail you, nor will I fail our Supreme Leader."

"You had better hope so for your sake, as well as mine."

Cardinal ended the transmission.

"Vonreg?"

Vonreg's heart skipped a beat. It was Jaina. Had she been listening the entire time? No. There was no way. He needed to keep his thoughts clear. No need to have Jaina going through his mind. He opened the door.

"Ah, Master Solo? What can I do for you?"

"Major, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I've been untrusting of you and I'm sorry for that. I know you mean well, but I ignored you. I ask your forgiveness."

Vonreg's heart was unexpectedly touched by Jaina's words. She was the enemy, yes, but he'd grown to admire her loyalty to her Order and to her uncle, but he was just as loyal to his Order as she was hers. Purpose before feelings.

"It's quite alright, Master Solo. I'd do the exact same if I was in your position."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Don't mention it."

"Well, I've said my piece. It's getting late. I'll be in my quarters if you need me."

"Thank you, Jaina."

"You're welcome, Elrik."

11

Ren

The_ Redeemer_ dropped out of hyperspace to the Sith world of Dromund Kaas.

"I thought you said the dark side nexus on this world was dormant," Ben said as the ship touched down by the Sith temple.

"Well, maybe it's not as dormant as I thought, but it's still much weaker than somewhere like the temple on Yavin."

"If you say so," Ben said as he flipped his hood up and strode down the ramp, followed by Luke. "This world, it feels so…cold. Unnatural."

"Indeed. It is a world plunged in everlasting darkness, both in the Force and in the physical sense. The sun never shines here, the moon is the only light."

The two Jedi approached the gates to the Sith temple.

"This nexus may be dormant, but we must be cautious nonetheless," Luke said as he opened the gates with the Force. "After you."

Ben went in first, followed by his uncle. The two Jedi activated their lightsabers, providing a light source.

"So what's our play?" Luke asked.

"I think we split up."

"I trust your judgment."

Ben nodded and set off down the temple hallway, leaving Luke alone in the entryway. The elder Jedi stretched out with the Force, searching for the source of the disturbance. He'd find it. Eventually.

Ben felt something dark, primal. He closed his eyes, hands gripping his lightsaber tightly, and reached out with the Force. Was this the disturbance Luke had felt? It felt somewhat human, but it had a primal, raw, animalistic fury not seen in humans, even human Sith Lords. It was very possible, probable even, that this was indeed what Luke had felt. The Grand Master had described it as 'unnatural'. This presence certainly fit the bill. Ben's eyes focused on what looked to be a display case of some kind. Inside was a black mask with silver accents. He was disturbed at how familiar that mask looked. He'd seen it somewhere, but could not recall where. And that was what disturbed him the most.

His eyes locked on a plaque on the base of the case.

"The mask of Ren," Ben read. "Ren?"

"Hello, young Solo," a muffled voice said.

"Reveal yourself," Ben said as he brought his lightsaber up, its blue glow reflecting off his face.

"Ah, young Solo. You do not yet understand your place in all this."

"Why should I trust you? I assume your voice is coming from that mask."

"You assume correctly, and you should trust me because I have no reason to lie to you."

"Yeah, because me getting you out of that case and giving you myself as a host body _sure _isn't a reason for you to lie, now is it?"

"Oh, my young friend. You do not know who is for you and who is against you, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your uncle is hiding a great many things from you."

"I don't have time for your lies," Ben said as he rose his saber above the display case.

He plunged it downwards toward the mask, but it stopped a centimeter short.

"I may be a shell of my former self, but I am far from powerless," Ren growled.

Ben pulled his saber away from the case.

"Now, what do you mean when you say my uncle has been hiding things from me?"

"Get me out of this case and I'll tell you."

"No. Either you tell me and get out, or you don't and get destroyed."

"Compromise. I tell you a small secret you uncle has been keeping from you and you let me out. I'll tell you the big secret once I am free."

"Fine. Tell me now."

"Let's just say that…"

"Ben?" Luke's voice called out.

"Shut up," Ben told Ren. "I'll be there in a second, Master!"

"Alright."

"My uncle's here," Ben whispered as he removed the case, took Ren's mask in his hand, and concealed it in his heavy robes. "Today's you lucky day. You tell me everything once we leave here."

"Alright," Ren said. "Make sure your uncle does not discover my existence by any means necessary."

"Fine."

Ben saw Luke's silhouette approaching.

"Ben, find anything?"

"No. What about you?"

"I felt fait traces of the disturbance, but I feel as if it's long gone."

"You think it knew we were coming?"

"I'm not sure, but I now know what we're looking for. I know the feeling of the disturbance now, so I'll know it if I feel again."

"Good. Our next stop is Tython, unless you have anything else planned."

"No. We tried my plan and ended up empty handed. I think it's time we try yours."

"Thanks," Ben said as the two Jedi exited the temple and boarded the _Redeemer_. "I know we've been to Tython before, but that was back when you were still figuring out the whole Grand Master thing."

"Indeed. To be honest, I'm still trying to figure it out. I know you'll be a far greater Grand Master than I am when your time comes."

"You say that like that time is soon."

"I _am_ getting older."

"You're only fifty."

"I feel like I'm about eighty."

Ben sighed as he sat down besides his uncle in the cockpit.

"I'm going to go meditate for a while. Knock if you need anything," Ben said.

"Will do."

Ben got out of his chair and entered a back room, locking the door and pulling out Ren's mask. He focused on the security cameras and used the Force to blur their feed.

"Alright, my uncle doesn't know about you."

"You have done well, my young Jedi friend. Your uncle pretends to care for you, but that is not true."

"Hold on. What do you mean by that? He is compassionate, as all Jedi should be."

"Need I remind you that your uncle would be viewed as…controversial to say the least among the old Jedi Order?"

"Well, that Jedi Order is gone. So it matters not."

"Is that so? Is your uncle following the Code of the Jedi, written millennia ago? Or is he following his own narrow minded code?"

"He follows the Force as all true Jedi should."

"Ah. The Force, the Force. Always with the will of the Force."

"That is a Jedi's one true purpose, to serve the will of the Force."

"Let me show you something that might change your mind," Ren purred. "Put my helmet on."

"No."

"No?"

"I know what you're up to. Your spirit is in that mask. If I put it on, I become your host. That's not going to fly."

"Fine," Ren growled. "Well, I sense something, an artifact, on this ship. It is in your uncle's private quarters."

"He hardly keeps anything in there. Besides, I've seen that room. If there was something interesting in there, I'd remember it for sure."

"Do not be too sure of yourself, young Jedi. Listen to my words. Go to your uncle's room without his knowing. Take my helmet with you."

"He's flying the ship now, so he should be preoccupied, but what happens if he feels something is off?"

"He won't. Trust me. I will cloud his senses."

"If you do anything at all to him, I will…"

"Relax. I will not harm him. If I wanted him dead, I'd have possessed you and murdered him."

"You're not helping yourself out, here."

"True, true, but you must heed my words. I cannot cloud your uncle's senses for long before he notices something is off. Hurry."

Ben nodded, opened the door, and made his way to Luke's private quarters.

"I don't know the code," Ben sighed.

"AH-10-JE-8-N."

"How did you know that?" Ben asked as he typed in the code.

"Like I said, I am far from powerless," Ren said as the door opened.

Ben snuck inside and closed the door.

"Looks pretty empty to me."

"That's the point. Now, look on the floor by the bed."

"Alright," Ben said as he knelt down by the bed. "Now what?"

"There is a small locking mechanism in the floor. Now, type in this code: 181915111."

Ben did so, and the panel flipped up, revealing a charred helmet that looked to be of Sith origin.

"Take it back to your quarters. Quickly."

Ben put the panel back on, left Luke's room, and went to his own, closing the door as soon as he got inside.

"Alright. Now tell me what this is."

"This, my friend, is the helmet of Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Yes. Luke's told me about Vader."

"Ha! He's told you _nothing_!"

"Explain."

"I don't have to. Touch the helmet. All your questions shall be answered."

Ben put his gloved hand to the charred helmet.

"Anakin, I believe that you are the Chosen One and that you _will _bring balance to the Force," a human male that Ben assumed to be a Jedi, said.

"I don't understand," a small boy of around nine years old, said.

"You will, Anakin. You will."

"Anakin," a young human woman in a black dress said. "You know we can't be together, regardless of how we feel?"

"So you do feel something?" a much older Anakin said.

"Anakin…I."

The scene shifted. Ben was now in some kind of gunship, flying in the atmosphere of a sandy planet.

"Anakin!" a different Jedi, this one bearded and around thirty years old. "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way! What would Padme' do if she were in your position?"

"She would do her duty," Anakin growled.

The scene shifted again. This time it was inside a ship hangar.

"Ah. Young Skywalker!" an elderly human male yelled. "I've heard a great deal about you!"

"You won't escape, Dooku!"

The man, Dooku, Anakin had called him, activated a crimson lightsaber, thrusting at Anakin. The two Force-users' blades clashed several times, but Dooku quickly overwhelmed Anakin, removing the young Jedi's arm.

Ben now saw Anakin and the woman, Padme' standing together, hands locked, Padme' in a stunning white dress. The two shared a long kiss.

"Obi-Wan, a Padawan would just slow me down," a slightly older Anakin said.

"Anakin. Teaching the next generation is the greatest honor a Jedi can have."

A transport shuttle landed by the two Jedi. Its ramp lowered, and out walked a young Togruta girl of about fourteen.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Anakin asked.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano. Master Yoda sent me here. I've been assigned to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker."

"What? No, no, no. Um. You were assigned to Master Kenobi."

"No. Master Yoda was very specific."

"I'm starting to think this whole thing was your idea," Anakin growled.

Obi-Wan simply chuckled.

Anakin and Ahsoka were now at the sight of a major battle, master and apprentice sitting side by side.

"You're reckless, little one," Anakin sighed. "You would have never made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan."

Ahsoka's eyes lowered.

"But you might just make it as mine."

Her eyes lit up like a thousand exploding stars.

"Come on, Snips."

The two Jedi ran back to their gunship, leaving whatever planet they were on behind.

"Only the Chosen One can defeat my children," a being with light grey skin and a long white beard said to Anakin.

"No! I'm not going to play this little game of yours!"

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."

"Anakin!" Kenobi yelled. "The planet _is_ the Force! Use it!"

Anakin closed his eyes and outstretched his hands, causing the two massive creatures to drop his friends. He lifted his hands high, slowly pulling the creatures his way. Suddenly, he shoved them back, slamming them into a wall.

"On! Your! Knees!" he yelled as he used the Force to drop them.

They cried out in agony, eventually transforming into more human like figures once Anakin had subdued them.

Anakin was now inside a dark side cave, a tall figure with pure white skin standing behind him. The Jedi saw himself murdering younglings, choking his wife, trying to murder Obi-Wan.

"No!" Anakin cried out as a silhouette of Vader's mask appeared behind him.

Anakin was now facing a ghostly figure clad in Jedi robes.

"Anakin, do you believe you are the Chosen One?"

"How…can I know?"

"I can tell you what I believe. I believe you will bring balance to the Force and save the universe. Trust your instincts. You will find another way. You always have."

"I would never let anyone hurt you, Ahsoka, never!" Anakin, now in a tunnel of some kind, said.

"Anakin, I don't know who to trust!" an older Ahsoka said.

"You can trust me, but you have to come back, prove your case to the Council."

"No. I'm not going to take the fall for something I didn't do!" Ahsoka yelled as she looked back at Anakin. "I _do _trust you, Anakin, but I have to figure this out on my own. Without the Council and without you. Master, you have to trust me now."

"I do trust you, Ahsoka."

"I know," she said as she held her hand up.

Without a warning, she leaped out of the tunnel she was in, landing on a hover transport. She looked up at Anakin, pain in her blue eyes, pain also seen in Anakin's eyes.

Anakin was now inside the Jedi temple, swinging his lightsaber at a Mirialan woman.

"Ahsoka trusted you and you betrayed her!" he growled.

"I've learned that trust is overrated."

They were now outside, Anakin swinging like a crazed animal. He lifted his hand, gripping the Miralan in a Force choke and hurling her into a nearby tree.

Anakin was now on the steps of the Jedi temple, Ahsoka by his side.

"Ahsoka, please! You have to stay!"

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I have to do this."

"I know what it's like to want to walk away from the Order."

"I know."

Ahsoka, a tear in her eye, walked away from the temple, leaving Anakin behind.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were now on the bridge of some kind of warship.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count."

"Good," Dooku purred. "Twice the pride, double the fall."

Anakin and Kenobi attacked Dooku in perfect sync, but Dooku quickly took Kenobi out of the fight, hurling him back with a Force choke. Anakin's mouth twisted into a snarl as he smashed his lightsaber against the Count's. He let his anger consume him, fuel him. Ben could tell Dooku was tiring. Anakin's every strike seemed to age the Count a decade. Anakin quickly removed both Dooku's hands, dropping the Sith Lord to his knees, utterly at Anakin's mercy.

"Good, Anakin! Good!" an elderly man in what looked to be the captain's chair said. "Kill him. Kill him now."

Dooku's face was twisted in utter terror.

"I shouldn't," Anakin said, his eyes squinted in confliction.

"Do it."

In one swift motion, Anakin removed the Count's head.

Ben set his eyes on an ensuing battle, a battle between the same elderly man he'd seen earlier and a Jedi Master. Their blades moved faster than his eye could follow. He saw not two humans, rather blurs of crimson and amethyst. He looked back to see Anakin, a look of confliction on his face.

"Anakin! Help me!" the man pleaded. "I have the power to save the one you love!"

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!"

The Jedi caught Sith's lightning, reflecting it back at his face, scarring and deforming it.

"I'm too weak. I can't…I can't hold on any longer."

He finally stopped blasting the lightning.

Anakin, see? I was right! The Jedi are taking over!"

"He's a Sith!"

"Please. It's not the Jedi way! He must live!" Anakin yelled as the Jedi brought his saber back.

"He has control of the Senate and the courts! He's too dangerous to be left alive!"

"Please don't!" the Sith pleaded.

"No!" Anakin yelled as he reared back, removing the Jedi's arm and allowing the Sith to blast him out the window with Force lightning.

"What have I done?" Anakin yelled as he fell to his knees.

"You're fulfilling your destiny. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth…Vader."

"I pledge myself to your teachings."

The scene shifted yet again. Anakin marched up the steps of the Jedi temple, troopers clad in white and blue followed close behind. He stormed the temple, slaughtering everyone inside.

Ben was now on a world of fire, staring at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"You turned her against me!" Anakin yelled.

"You have done that yourself!"

"You will not take her from me!"

"Your anger and lust for power have already done that!"

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan! I do not fear the dark side as you do!"

"Then I will do what I must."

"You will try!" Anakin yelled as he leaped at Obi-Wan, saber swinging faster than Ben's eye could follow.

The scene changed to a nearby lava river.

"It's over, Anakin!" Kenobi yelled. "I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power!"

"Don't try it!"

Anakin did try it, resulting in Kenobi removing his limbs, sending him tumbling down the river bank. The lava caught his leg, igniting him. He cried out in utter agony. Kenobi turned away.

Scene change. This time Ben saw Anakin, or rather Vader, in a dark surgical center. He cried out in agony as droids drilled into him, attaching metal limbs to his nerve endings. Ben looked on in horror as Vader howled in agony. He saw the yellow glow of the Dark Lord's hate filled eyes. Slowly the charred husk of what was once a man transformed into a black clad machine. Vader looked up as a helmet came down on top of his head. The clamps locked. Silence. Then, breathing, labored, mechanical breathing. Vader was reborn. The table set itself upright, clanking Vader's head when it stopped.

"Lord Vader? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Master," Vader said as he turned his head.

"Where is Padme'? Is she safe? Is she alright?"

"It seems in your anger, you killed her."

"I…I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt it!" Vader howled.

The droids around him collapsed. He broke his restraints and staggered forward off the table.

"NO!" he yelled as he tightened his fist and sent Sidious flying into a wall. "You promised me I could save her!"

"It seems in your anger you chose a different path!" Sidious wheezed.

Vader let him drop.

Scene change. Vader had a green crystal in his hand. He put it on a stone altar, attempting to pour his rage into it, but the crystal fought back, hurling Vader back.

"NO!" Vader yelled as he grabbed the crystal. "THIS IS ALL THERE IS!"

He howled a hellish howl as he forced hate into the crystal. It turned from red to green at last.

He put in in a lightsaber and activated it, the red glow reflecting off his black helmet.

Vader was now back on Mustafar, standing inside a castle of some kind. Ben could tell the castle was strong in the Force, which was why Vader had picked it.

Scene change. Vader was in his TIE, destroying rebel A-wings. He's destroyed two squadrons and had begun to cripple the main frigate, but something caught his attention: a presence in the Force he had not felt for some time. His helmeted head swiveled to a Correlian ship, the _Ghost_, Vader believed it was called.

"The Force_ is_ strong in him," a much older Ahsoka said.

"The apprentice lives," Vader declared as he sent waves of darkness into his former apprentice.

He could not see it, but he felt Ahsoka feint. His work was done for today. He's shown the rebels what he was capable of.

He was now in his private quarters, bowing before a holo of Emperor Palpatine.

"I believe the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker lives and is in league with the rebels."

"Are you certain?"

"It was her," Vader said, his voice carrying a tinge of…regret almost, for he still cared for Ahsoka, even if he didn't admit it.

"This is an opportunity we cannot let pass. Skywalker's apprentice could lead us to other lost Jedi."

"Such as Kenobi?" Vader asked, revenge on his mind.

"Perhaps, if he still lives. Be patient, my old friend. For now, dispatch another Inquisitor to hunt them down."

"As you wish, my master."

Vader was on a world of red, a much older Ahsoka standing in front of him.

"It was foretold that you would be here. Our long awaited meeting has come at last."

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to."

"We need not be adversaries. The Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found."

"There are no Jedi! You and your Inquisitors have seen to that."

"Perhaps this child will confess what you will not," Vader said as he looked down.

"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were, behind that mask, but it's impossible. My master could _never_ be as vile as you!"

"Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him."

"Then I will avenge his death."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way."

"I am _no_ Jedi," Ahsoka declared as she activated two white lightsabers.

Vader's crimson saber sprang to life as Ahsoka charged him. He swung at her head, but she dodged. Two more sweeping blows from the Dark Lord came Ahsoka's way, but she dodged once more, knocking the Dark Lord back with a Force blast. Vader looked up to see his former Padawan leaping at him. He quickly recovered, his blade meeting Ahsoka's. With surprising strength, Ahsoka shoved Vader backwards. The Sith swept at her with two long blows, blows Ahsoka back flipped away from. His saber crashed down on hers, but she blocked and leaped from left to right, attempting to throw the Dark Lord off. He took a few cautious steps back and renewed his advance.

The two warriors continued on. Ahsoka's quick jabs a stark contrast to Vader's slow, yet powerful blows. She took on the role of defender, taking several steps back as Vader kept coming. She twirled her sabers on the ground, launching them at Vader's face. The Sith Lord narrowly avoided the blow and crashing down on Ahsoka. She took a few tired swings at Vader, but he redirected both of them and sent Ahsoka over the edge with a Force blast. He looked down for a few seconds, then back up at the Sith temple.

Scene change. Vader reached out with the Force, focusing on a Sith holocron, but his distraction left him open to an ambush by Ahsoka. She sprinted behind him, leaped high in the air, and slashed his helmet, a cry of raw furry coming from her as she did. She toppled to the ground, as did Vader.

"Ahsoka! Come on!" the same boy Vader had on the ground earlier said.

"Ahsoka!" Vader cried out in a half man half machine voice.

Ahsoka's blue eyes shot open. She turned around, dreading what she'd find.

"Ahsoka."

Her eyes did not deceive her. It was him. It was Anakin.

"Anakin," she whispered.

Vader got to his feet.

"I won't leave you! Not this time."

Vader's exposed yellow eye shot down, a look of conflict on his face, but that look of conflict was soon replaced by one of hatred.

"Then you will die," he growled as he activated his lightsaber.

Ahsoka looked on, her eyes squinted as she prepared to do what she must. Vader held his saber in a defensive posture as he marched towards Ahsoka. He knew he had to end this. Now.

"Ahsoka!" the boy yelled.

Ahsoka raised her hand, shoving him back as the doors closed. Vader crashed his saber down. Ahsoka's sabers sprang to life as she blocked the attack. She spun around, driving her sabers at Vader's chest. She deactivated them, rolled away, and reactivated them. Vader smashed his saber at her, a look of hellish, soulless, demonic rage on his face. Ahsoka back stepped, blocking two rage filled blows from the Dark Lord. He crashed down on her again, using his inhuman strength to push his saber further down, causing Ahsoka to go to her knees. Her mouth twisted into a snarl as she used every ounce of energy she had to hold his blade back.

Vader looked at the exploding temple, giving Ahsoka the chance she needed to shove him back with a Force blast. He staggered backwards as Ahsoka plunged her sabers into the floor. The temple was about to explode, but Vader didn't care. He wanted Ahsoka dead. His life meant nothing. Ahsoka was just the opposite. She wanted to save him from the blast and she was ready to give her life to do just that. Vader reared back, attempting to behead her, but a hand reached out, grabbing her and pulling her away. Vader's eye went wide with surprise before he fell into the ground. She had indeed saved him from the blast.

Scene change. Vader was in a dark hallway, facing many troopers. He activated his blood red saber and marched forward like the unstoppable machine he was. The troopers fired at Vader, but he effortlessly raised his saber, deflecting he bolts away from himself. The Dark Lord raised his hand, slamming a trooper into the ceiling. He yanked several of their blasters away with the Force and cut them down with his flaming saber. The troops passed what looked to be plans or documents through the door, but Vader plunged his saber straight through the trooper's heart and yanked the door open. The troops scattered back, deflecting their bolts back at them, but he was one second too late. The troopers managed to escape to another ship. Vader marched out in space, his anger palpable to Ben.

Vader was now in the halls of a very familiar looking ship: the _Tantive IV_, Leia's old ship.

"Where are those plans?" Vader growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," a much younger Leia said. "We are on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan and…"

"You are a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away!"

Scene change. Vader was now in a long corridor, lightsaber activated.

"You should not have come back, Obi-Wan. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth," a much, much older Kenobi retorted.

Vader took several cautious steps back, waiting for the aging Kenobi to falter.

"Your powers are weak, old man," Vader taunted.

Kenobi blocked two lightning fast attacks from the Dark Lord. He felt Vader's all-consuming hate, but this time the Dark Lord focused that hate, driving Kenobi back step after step. Vader slashed the floor, aiming for Kenobi's legs, but Kenobi dodged and Vader's lightsaber hit the ceiling. He reared his saber back, slamming it down on Kenobi's.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

The old Jedi was tiring. Kenobi looked over to the _Millennium Falcon_ and saw what looked to be a much younger Luke Skywalker.

Kenobi smiled as he held his lightsaber still. He deactivated it and Vader wasted not a moment, swinging his saber at lightspeed and cutting Kenobi down. But something was off. Kenobi's body was gone. The Dark Lord turned his head in confusion and stepped on the robe, making sure that Kenobi was indeed gone. Very interesting indeed.

Vader looked over an enraged Luke firing several blaster shots at him. No matter.

Vader was now in his custom TIE fighter, destroying the rebel ships that dared attack the Death Star. He felt a strong presence in the Force coming from one of the rebel X-wings.

"The Force is strong with this one," he muttered as he activated his laser cannons.

He grazed the ship, nearly destroying its astromech droid. Just as he was about to deliver the killing blow, his ship was riveted by laser fire.

"What?"

He looked behind him to see that same freighter from before. His TIE was sent careening away from the now exploded Death Star. No. He would have his revenge on the rebels, but this was far bigger than the Alliance. This was something more. The Jedi were not all dead. Soon that would change and it would change by Vader's hand.

Vader was now on the bridge of an Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Did you get me _anything_ of value, bounty hunter?" Vader growled.

"Yeah," a Mandalorian said. "I got the kid's name: Skywalker."

Vader's metal fist tightened. How? How? The wife of Skywalker died before she gave birth to the child. Didn't she?

"Are we done here?"

"Yes," Vader sighed.

The viewscreen cracked, damaged by Vader's seething hate. How had Palpatine lied to him for this many years?

"He will be mine," Vader declared as the window cracked even more. "It will all be mine."

Vader was now his knees on the bridge of another ship, a man with one eye normal eye and one severally enlarged standing over him.

"See? Without your limbs, you are nothing."

Vader's usually constant breathing was silent. He was now back on Mustafar.

"Ani," a soft female voice said.

Vader saw Padme' behind him.

"No," Vader said.

"Anakin…"

Vader was now chained to that table, the one where he'd been put back together so many years ago. One chain surrounded his throat, another his legs, another his arms.

"Anakin, you don't need to go on. It can be over. You know you don't want to leave."

"Stay."

Padme's hands shot to her throat.

Cylo's cocky grin was replaced by a look of terror as Vader's limbs began to move. The Dark Lord would not be stopped.

"No. Anakin Skywalker is dead."

"How?" Cylo asked. "You're still deactivated!"

"I killed him," Vader said as he broke the chains.

"Impossible!"

Vader's limbs moved to his lightsaber as he impaled Cylo.

"_Nothing_ is impossible for the Force."

Vader was now on Bespin, a younger Luke Skywalker facing him. The two duelists worked their way onto a narrow catwalk, Luke in full retreat. He ducked beneath a blow from Vader and managed glace the Dark Lord's shoulder armor. Vader growled and swept his saber at Luke. The Jedi blocked, but Vader relieved him of his hand, causing Luke to fall to his knees, clutching at the wound.

"You are beaten! It is useless to resist! Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did! There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You've only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy!"

"I'll never join you!"

"If only you knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough! He told me you killed him!"

"No, _I _am your father."

"No! No! That's not true! That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings! You know it to be true!"

"No!" Luke wailed. "No!"

Ben yanked his hand off the helmet.

"I…I can't take anymore!" Ben panted.

He looked at his robes, robes now drenched in sweat, as was his hair and face.

"What…what was that? Ren, I need answers."

"That, my young friend, is the life of your grandfather, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Why…why wasn't I told any of this?"

"Your uncle, he feared what you would become if you knew the truth."

"How did my grandfather die?"

"Your uncle murdered him."

"I can't believe not even my mother told me."

"She is the daughter of Vader, a fact she is not proud of. She wanted to 'spare' you from the pain, but we both know she was just lying to you the whole time."

"Wait. No. You say Luke's manipulating me, yet that's what you're doing."

"No! I am telling you what your uncle was too afraid to: the truth."

"And why are you telling me this? I seriously doubt it's just because you're a nice guy."

"Fool! Can you not see? Your uncle is using you for your power! Once he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. Please, heed my words, Ben."

"I have heeded them," Ben said as he activated his saber and swung it at the helmet, but it stopped a centimeter short.

"You are an idiot to follow your uncle. Join me and we can destroy him!"

"I have no wishes to destroy him."

"Ben, he is lying! He is the enemy!"

"No!"

Ren shoved Ben's saber back towards the ground.

"You cannot destroy me!"

Ben grabbed the helmet with the Force and began to squeeze, but he stopped himself, letting the damaged helmet drop.

"Fine. I won't destroy you."

"That's a start. Just listen to me on this. He is a Jedi and Jedi do not use their emotions. If you will not kill him, at least confront him. Ask him why he hid this from you."

"Fine. I'll do that."

"Do tell what his reaction is."

"Fine," Ben said as he opened the door, Vader's helmet in hand.

"Oh, hello Ben," Luke said. "What's…?"

His words trailed off the second his eyes saw Vader's helmet.

"Where…where did you get that?"

"You could not hide it from me forever."

"Oh, Ben," Luke sighed as he put his hands on his head. "I…I don't know how to explain this to you."

"How about by telling the truth, for once."

"Ben, you have every right to be angry, but you have to understand why I did this."

"And why did you?"

"I assume you now know that Vader is your grandfather."

"Yeah."

"Your grandfather was a good man, a Jedi, but as you now know, his emotions got the best of him and he helped Palaptine wipe out the Jedi and rule the galaxy with an iron fist for two decades. I didn't want you to become the next Vader."

"Your lack of faith in me is…disturbing."

"It isn't lack of faith, it's caution."

"Maybe you should have trusted me!"

"Ben, it's not that I didn't trust you. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Fine. I didn't trust you."

"Why?" Ben growled.

"Well how about the time you Force choked someone? Or the time you threatened to torture the information out of someone? Or the countless times you asked me to teach you Force lightning? Or the times you asked me to teach you Form VII, a Form used almost exclusively by Sith? Look at it from _my_ point of view. If you saw someone with that much darkness, wouldn't you try to minimize that darkness as much as possible?"

"Not if it meant lying to that person's face for their entire life," Ben gritted under his teeth.

His fist tightened and the ship's instrument panel began to shatter.

"Ben!"

Ben's grip loosened.

"I'm sorry, Ben."

"Oh, I'm sure you are," Ben said as he left to his room.

"Ben!"

"You have no right to order me around after your lies."

"You're right," Luke sighed.

"Tell me why you betrayed my trust in you."

"I did it to protect you."

"No. You did it to protect yourself," Ben growled.

Luke noticed Ben's eyes. They were a pure, flaming yellow. Not a good sign.

"Tell me when we get where we're going," Ben said as he turned around.

Luke nodded. What had he done? What had he done?

12

Stained relationships

Leia opened up her datapad.

"Hmm."

"What's wrong?" Han asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"What is it, though?"

"The Senate, they've decided to reduce Luke's exile to only a few more months!"

"No way."

"Come look."

"Wow. You weren't kidding. And you're sure this is true?"

"Indeed."

"A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one."

Luke's com buzzed. Leia?

"Hey."

"Luke! I have great news!"

"What's that?"

"You don't sound all that excited."

"Ben. He knows."

The com went silent. Several minutes later, Leia asked: "How did he find out?"

"He touched Vader's helmet."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah."

"How's he taking it?"

"Not well, but better than I expected."

"Luke…I…"

"This is on me, Leia. Not you, not Han, not Jaina. Me. I'm so, so sorry."

"I know you did what you thought was right."

"But he found out anyway. Now he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Luke."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes that I did. I've never, ever seen more hate filled eyes, not even when I confronted Sidious."

"Luke…"

"No. He loathes me now. I understand completely. I'd do the exact same if I were in his place."

"Give him time."

"Time doesn't heal some wounds. It just makes them worse."

"I'm sorry, Luke."

"So am I."

"I'm sorry I called. Had I known, I would have left you alone."

"No. It isn't your fault. What was the good news, anyway?"

"The Senate has reduced your exile. You'll be able to come back in a few months."

"Wait. Just like that?"

"Yeah. I know. As happy as I am, I do admit it feels…off."

"Is it possible that someone forged this?"

"Possible, but unlikely."

"Hmm."

"Luke, the point is that you get to come back."

"Yes, and for that I am grateful, but I need you to keep a close eye on things in the few remaining months of my exile. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Leia."

"I'll... give you some time."

"Thank you."

Luke ended the call. Hmm. This day had been series of strange events.

Ben's fist tightened as he thought about his uncle's treachery. He heard a crack and looked down at his lightsaber, which he didn't even realize he'd been clutching. He activated it, its blue blade sputtering to life, sparks flying off it. He quickly deactivated it.

"I have something that can help," Ren said.

"Not now."

"Please."

"Fine. What is it?"

"There is an ancient lightsaber design called the crossguard saber. Have you heard of it?"

"I haven't."

"A crossguard saber is just like a normal lightsaber, but it has two smaller blades emitting from near the top of the hilt. Theses blades come from separate, smaller emitters. They serve the purpose of venting extra, unstable energy, insuring that the crystal within will not explode. If you were to continue using your lightsaber as it is, it would be only a matter of time before it exploded, due to the cracked crystal within."

"I see. I'll take a look around for some parts."

Ben opened his door and went to the training room at the back of the ship. He opened a small wooden chest with spare lightsaber parts and went back to his room.

"Will anything here work?" Ben asked as he held the parts to Ren's helmet.

"Hmm. Yes. This will do fine. Now, do as I say."

Luke massaged his head. He should have been overjoyed that his five year exile had been reduced to only a few more months, but how could he rejoice when Ben had discovered the truth, and in turn, viewing him as a liar and a hypocrite. Luke knew he that he was Ben's hero, 'was' being the key word. He now longer viewed himself as that hero and he couldn't blame Ben for doing the same.

"I heard your exile's over."

Luke turned around to see Ben.

"Yeah."

"I figured you'd be happier."

"So did I, but, well…"

"Yeah."

"Um. We have one more stop before my exile is up."

"Where?"

"Malachor."

"Oh."

"You know about what happened there. Vader's confrontation with that Togruta."

"Ahsoka."

"How do you know her name?"

"The helmet told me."

"I wonder why it never told me."

"Maybe it didn't trust you."

Luke did not miss the duel meaning in Ben's words.

"Maybe. Did it tell you anything else that I don't know?"

"Not that I know of."

"So… we should be at Malachor soon. Feel free to… I don't know."

"Yeah."

"Ben, I…"

"Not now."

Luke nodded. He could have pried about what all Ben had seen from the helmet, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't need to drive Ben even further away. Hopefully with time, the wounds would heal. No. They wouldn't heal, not fully at least. He'd be fooling himself if he thought that, but there was nothing he could do now. He'd made his choice and he could not change it. All he could do was try his best to right his wrongs and try to repair the damage he'd done the best he could.

Jaina's com buzzed.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Luke's exile has been reduced. He should be back in a few months."

"No way."

"I'm serious. He's coming back."

"That's great news…but I sense there's something you're not telling me."

"You're right."

"Care to let me in on whatever it is?"

"Ben. He knows about _it_."

"H…how?"

"He touched Vader's helmet."

"How did he gain access to it?"

"I'm not really sure. Luke never told me. All that matters is that he _did_ gain access."

"True. So, what exactly do we do about this?"

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping the two of them can work this out before they return, but I doubt that will happen."

"I was thinking the same."

"He also knows that you and I have been keeping this from him. So now he's mad at not just Luke, but also us."

"That's not good."

"No. No it isn't."

"Thanks for telling me, mom. I've got to go. See you when Luke's exile ends."

"Goodbye, Jaina."

Jaina ended the call and heard a knock on her door.

"Enter."

It was Vonreg.

"Oh, hello there, Major."

"Master Solo, I must return to Coruscant for a short time."

"Why?"

"The Senate wants my report of how things have been going."

"And you can't just com them?"

"Things like this are best done in person."

"I understand. Good luck and may the Force be with you."

"Thank you."

The Major closed Jaina's door.

"Hmm," Jaina sighed.

Something felt…off about Vonreg. He felt worried, distressed. Jaina supposed that might be normal. Going before the Senate might have that effect, but she doubted it. What was the Major hiding? Was Jaina being paranoid or was she on to something? She would defiantly tell Luke about this.

The Redeemer dropped out of hyperspace dropped out of hyperspace to the Sith world of Malachor.

"The dark side is strong here," Ben said as the ship flew beneath the surface and to the Sith temple where the fateful confrontation between Vader and Ahsoka had taken place so long ago.

"Yes. It is a powerful nexus indeed."

The ship landed and the two Jedi exited.

"I sense something else is afoot," Luke sighed.

"Yeah. Something else happened here. Something recent."

They used the Force to spring up to the pyramidal temple.

"That might have something to do with it," Ben said as he pointed to a dead corpse.

Luke knelt down to examine the body. The being had clearly been dead for quite some time. Something caught Luke's eye: a lightsaber.

"Look at this."

"Yeah. I noticed that."

Luke activated the saber's red blade.

"Sith."

"Do you think he's part of the Lost Tribe?"

"Most likely."

"It seems like they've managed to escape Kesh, some of them at least."

"Indeed. This will be the first thing I tell your mother when we return. We must invade Kesh by storm with the full power of the Republic military backing us. We need to wipe them out completely."

"I agree."

"Wait. There's more here."

Just on que, two Sith leaped out of the shadows at the two Jedi.

"Sith!" Ben yelled.

"We are of the Lost Tribe, you Jedi fools! We are of house Khai and we will..."

They were cut off by a Force push from Luke.

"Stand down!" Luke commanded as he activated his saber.

"Never!"

Suddenly five more Sith appeared.

"For the Tribe!" one yelled as he leaped at Ben.

Ben's crossguard saber sprang to life, it's fiery blades sending blue sparks flying they collided with the Sith's. The young Jedi pushed the Sith back, slamming his saber against him and driving him back. The Sith blasted Ben with lightning, but Ben's saber caught it and shot it back at him.

"We will not…"

Ben's hand made a clawing motion, yanking the Sith into his hand. He squeezed. Hard. His eyes turned a fiery yellow as he choked the life out of the Sith. Luke flipped over the frantic attacks of the multiple Sith. One of them grazed his arm, causing him to drop his saber.

"Your death comes now, Jedi!"

Suddenly all the Sith were hoisted into the air. Luke looked back to see Ben, hands raised high. He slammed the Sith on the ground, breaking several of their bones. One brave, some would say foolish, Sith sprang at Ben, but the Jedi casually froze him in place with the Force. The three remaining Sith looked at each other, at Luke, and then at Ben. Their distraction allowed Luke to send them hurtling Ben's way with the Force. Ben acted right away, blasting all of them with electric judgment. Wait. That wasn't electric judgment Luke was seeing. No. This was true Force lightning. Ben kept up the barrage so long that Luke began to smell burning skin.

"Ben! Enough! Let them down!"

Ben did so, if one considered letting them down slamming them into the floor until they died.

"Ben! What was that?"

"It's called winning the fight."

"No. It's called using the dark side. That was Force lightning, Ben! Jedi cannot use it without running the risk of turning dark!"

"Well maybe the Jedi Code needs some alterations."

"No. That Code is…"

"Outdated. It's time we change it."

"That's where I draw the line. We will not tamper with the Code that has kept the Order alive for twenty-five thousand years."

"Things change."

"Some things don't. Ever."

Ben's yellow eyes began to fade back into his normal brown ones.

"That's where we disagree."

"It seems we can't agree on anything anymore."

"Yeah. Yeah it does."

"I see you've made some changes to your lightsaber."

"I had to keep it from exploding."

"Why? The crystal's perfectly normal."

"It isn't now."

"What did?"

"Relax," Ben cut him off. "After the…incident, let's just say I wasn't very happy. I unknowingly squeezed the saber, cracking the crystal within. When I reactivated it, it nearly exploded in my hand. So I made the crossguards to vent the extra energy from the damaged crystal outwards."

"I see. Come on. There's nothing left for us here."

"You don't want to be in the presence of my carnage do you?"

"I never said that."

"Well I know you're thinking it. I can read your mind like a book, old man. Your thoughts are transparent to me."

"Enough. We're leaving. Now."

"Fine. I'll let you hold on the illusion that you're more powerful than I am."

"I could destroy you in a few seconds if I wanted to. I trained you. I know your every move like the back of my hand."

"Let's see about that," Ben growled as he activated his saber.

"I don't have time for your childish game. Deactivate the saber. I won't ask nicely again."

"You lie to me and now you threaten me?"

"You activated your saber first."

"Fine."

"Better. Now let's go."

The two Jedi boarded the _Redeemer_ and left Malachor behind.

The _Forgiven_ dropped out of hyperspace to the realm of Mortis.

"I'm not sure what we'll find on the planet, but be prepared for anything," Ahsoka said.

"I will be."

"Good. I am certain Ezra is down there, but I want you to be prepared if he isn't the same Ezra you remember. Mortis is a strange world. Time has no meaning there. He could think he's been stranded for several lifetimes or a few seconds. I have no way of knowing."

"I understand."

"Good. Mortis only accepts those it finds worthy. Be prepared for a rough entry."

The _Forgiven_'s electronics shorted out.

"All part of the journey," Ahsoka said, her eyes closed as she meditated.

"Oh, great."

A blinding light flashed in Sabine's eyes. Then all went black.

"Sabine? Sabine? Wake up. We're here."

"Hmm. What exactly happened?"

"We got sucked into Mortis."

"Wonderful."

"Come on," Ahsoka said as she lowered the ramp.

Sabine followed Ahsoka down the ramp.

"This world, it's beautiful. The grass. The skies. It's a true masterpiece."

"I knew the artist in you would enjoy Mortis, but do not let its appearance deceive you. Mortis is a world of many dangers."

"So where exactly do we find him?"

"Hmm. The Well of the Dark Side."

"That sounds nice."

"It is…if one considers nice an incredibly potent dark side nexus that can corrupt even the strongest wills."

"Fascinating."

"Indeed. Let's not waste any time, shall we?"

Sabine nodded as Ahsoka pulled out two speeder bikes.

"Let's take these. It'll be faster than walking or trying to maneuver the ship down there."

"Good idea."

The two warriors set off to the Well of the Dark Side.

Ezra sighed as he looked at his lightsaber, now just a broken pile of parts. He'd been here so long that he'd lost all concept of time. He'd given up on Ahsoka's promise. He'd been stranded here for what felt like a lifetime.

"You think your friend has given up on you?" Thrawn asked.

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"I never knew her. I do not know what she is like."

"Loyal. At least she used to be. If she was truly loyal, we'd have left this rock long ago."

"The Force is strong here. Even I can feel its power. The dark side nexus we are in; I doubt it's helping you very much."

"We've blown through our supplies. I need to stay alive on the off chance Ahsoka actually does come."

"And what about me? I assume you're just going to let me die."

"I have no reason to kill you. You've helped me stay alive here. Your heart's always been in the right place. You just didn't go about everything right. You believed in the Empire. You weren't like Sidious or Vader. You thought what you were doing was right. That's all any of us can do, all any of us should do."

"I appreciate the complement, by the question remains: how am I to stay alive? Assuming we're stranded here for several more years."

"I'm not sure. I can only keep your body functioning with the Force for so long. We need actual food. The Force is powerful, but I cannot keep channeling it like this. We're left alone, Thrawn. She's not coming to our rescue."

"Hmm," the Chiss sighed. "We have survived this long."

"Barely."

"True, but statistically speaking…"

"Thrawn, we're on a world that is more or less the Force itself. Statistics went out the window a long time ago."

"There are universal laws not even the Force can defy."

"Yeah. Sure. Because us staying alive for three decades or three minutes or however long we've been here _sure _doesn't defy natural laws."

"That's not my point."

"Then what is?"

"We cannot sit here forever," the Chiss sighed. "We need to find a way off this world. Soon."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Well, I haven't gotten that far."

"Great."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I feel…something in the Force."

"Um. How? You don't have a connection to it."

"Mortis has changed me."

"I know the feeling," Ezra sighed. "I know the feeling."

"So, how long till we reach this Well of the Dark Side?" Sabine asked.

"Not much longer," Ahsoka said. "I feel Ezra in the Force. He's still very much alive, but something's off."

"Any ideas as to what?"

"Not exactly, but I know that Mortis has scarred him. It tends to do that to people."

"Yeah. Didn't you die here?"

"I did indeed," Ahsoka said. "We're approaching the Well. Follow my lead."

The two flew their speeders down a hole in the ground.

"Wow. Even I can feel the darkness here," Sabine said.

"That shows just how powerful it is. I don't want us to be here any longer than we have to. Darkness like this corrupts easily and without warning. It's a miracle he's managed to stay alive for this long."

"Assuming he is actually alive."

"He is. Wait. Look up ahead."

"Is that?"

"An old Star Destroyer. Yes. Yes, it is."

"Do you believe Thrawn's still alive?"

"I never encountered him. You know his abilities more than I do."

"Yeah. He's probably still alive judging by his past feats."

"His mind. It's something…different, isn't it?"

"Yes. He's more like a tactical droid than a living being. He's cold, heartless, ruthless, and merciless. I hope that if he survived, Ezra killed him."

"Ezra is a Jedi. It is not the Jedi way to kill unless it is the last possible resort. Thrawn's mind, powerful though it may be, poses little to no threat to Ezra. He has no reason to kill him."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Come on," Ahsoka said as she sprang off her speeder. "Let's go find our friend."

"Wait. Something's changed."

"Your friend, the Jedi. Is she here?"

"I told you she isn't a Jedi."

"Then what is she?"

"I don't know and truthfully don't care."

"Oh. You're bitter she took this long, aren't you?"

"You don't know me."

"Don't I? We've been stuck here for what seems like an eternity. I know you better than you know yourself. I already know how this will play out. When she gets here, she'll apologize profusely for taking so long. You'll say it's alright, but you will confront her later on. You'll tell her your true thoughts. Am I missing anything?"

"No."

"As I thought. Now, let us go find your friend."

"If she can be called that anymore."

Ahsoka plunged her lightsaber into the Destroyer's hull, carving a way in.

"Come on."

The duo used Ahsoka's newfound entrance to board the Destroyer.

"Know your way around one of these?" Sabine asked.

"There're similar to the _Venators_ used in the Clone Wars. Hmm. I sense he's on the bridge of the ship. Follow me."

"Oh, she's here all right," Ezra said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well you know how I feel about this. You said so yourself."

"Indeed."

Ezra saw the eroded doors to the bridge begin to move. Ahsoka, clad her same combat attire, with the addition of a white robe strode in, lightsabers in hand.

"Ezra!"

"Hello, Ahsoka. It's been awhile."

"Ezra, are you all right?"

"No. Not really."

"Mortis has wounded you, hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"You've not been stranded here for a lifetime, placing your hope in someone who would never come. You wonder why I came to the Well? I'd be dead if I did not have the dark side flowing through me."

"Ezra, I don't blame or judge you for what you've done. You did what you had to do to survive. It's what any of us would do."

"Even you in your purity?"

"Meaning?"

"The white sabers, now a white robe? You are a light in the Force. I needed that light so long ago."

"Ezra. It's over we're here now. Sabine's with me."

"Hey, Ezra," Sabine said.

"Sabine!"

Ezra all but sprinted Sabine's way. He embraced her for what seemed like an eternity. Ahsoka let him enjoy this. He deserved that much.

"I'm so, so sorry it took us so long!"

"It isn't your fault," Ezra said as he glared at Ahsoka, clearly implying it was the Togruta's fault.

"Well, let's not spend any more time here than we must," Ahsoka said.

"Yeah."

"Ah. You must be Thrawn. I don't believe we've met," Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka Tano. I've heard a great deal about you."

"I can say the same about you, Admiral. We can discuss this later. For now, let's leave Mortis behind."

"Ahsoka."

Ahsoka looked over her should to see a silhouette of Anakin.

"Hmm."

"What?" Sabine asked.

"Go back to the ship. I have something I need to do here."

"So much for 'let's not waste any time.'" Ezra said.

"Please, Ezra," Sabine said.

"Fine. Come on, Thrawn."

The Chiss followed Ezra and Sabine, leaving Ahsoka and Anakin alone.

"I don't have long, Anakin. I need to leave."

"Just stay there for a minute. Please."

"How do I know you aren't an illusion of Mortis?"

"You know me, Ahsoka."

"I _knew_ you. I knew Anakin Skywalker, but you tossed that aside."

"I was consumed by the dark, but that's over now. On Malachor, I wanted so badly to spare you! I always cared for you, even as Vader. You were a comet, and I lost it. When you left, it nearly killed me. It's been hard for me to breathe for such a long time. I know your heart was breaking as I let go, but you were gone so fast and I wanted you back. On Malachor, I felt something, I felt hope."

"Yet you tried to murder me," Ahsoka said, no hate in her voice, just a tinge of sorrow.

"I know and for that I am…"

"Sorry?"

"Yes. I know. I know all too well, but I am telling you, that was Vader, not me."

"Don't you get it? There is no Vader without Anakin, no Anakin without Vader. You are one in the same. One cannot exist without the other."

"I…"

"Exactly. You chose your path, Anakin. I now realize that. I want to live my life. The choice is mine. I've made up my mind and now I'm free to start again. The way I want to live, to live and breathe, the way I want that's right for me."

"Ahsoka, please, it's _me_."

"Is it?"

"Yes, Ahsoka it is! The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye, but we can change that, here and now. Risk looking in my eyes, please."

Ahsoka looked back at the visage of Anakin.

"Give me one single reason to trust you."

Anakin remained silent.

"The light in you turned dark and I saw you turn to shadow. If you would salvage some part of you that once knew love, but I'm losing you. I had to turn and run, run from you, from darkness that I'd never seen. The dark was your choice. You let it in. That double life you led ate you up from within. Maybe you'll return to all the beauty you one knew, but the dark side is still within you, Anakin. Can you not see it? I wanted always to be there for you and close to you. It makes me wonder, the older I get, will I get over it? It's been way too long for the times we missed. I didn't know it still hurt like this. I think the older I get, maybe I'll get over it. The time between those cutting words. Do you believe that time heals all wounds?"

"I know I broke you, but on Malachor, when I saw you… please, Ahsoka. Something's missing in me! I felt it deep within me! I know I left you to bleed alone, but I've changed. Here, in the light, I found something sweet, pure. This wasn't meant to be, Ahsoka. I…I felt betrayed too. You left the Jedi. You left me. You're not the only one who was forsaken. You left me too, Ahsoka! You left me in ruins! I was broken and crumbled! I was pieces on the floor. Didn't you know the damage you did was just irreparable? I didn't know what I was doing. Ruins, Ahsoka. You left me in ruins."

"You think I forsook you?"

"What would you call it?"

"You're right," Ahsoka sighed. "But if I would have stayed, would that have stopped you from becoming Vader?"

"I don't know, Ahsoka. Maybe. Is it disaster or destiny? Was I always destined to become Vader? Or could we have stopped it? You were what kept me in check. When you left, I started embracing the darkness within me. I grew more powerful, but I lost myself. So, yes, I do think I would have remained in the light had you stayed. I wasn't afraid of anything when you burned like a fire inside. When the darkness overflowed, I needed you most. Where did it go wrong, Ahsoka? I walked through the dark side as a Jedi, but I never walked alone. Forgive me. I'm ashamed of what I've done. The best, the worst I knew you'd never leave. In a galaxy full of mysteries, one thing was simple as could be. You were the one who took the chaos in me and created a symphony. You were the one who loved and understood me completely."

Ahsoka remained silent for several long minutes.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I should have stayed. Everything went black. What happened to us? The end of the Order. It broke both of us. I wanted always to be there for you and close to you, but I ruined that. Hold on to the world we both remember fighting for. There's some strength left in us yet. Hold on to the world we remember dying for. There's some hope left in us yet. I trust you, Anakin."

"Ahsoka, you should have known me by now. If you believed when I said I'd be better off without you, then you never really knew me at all. If you believed when I said that I wouldn't be thinking about you, you thought you knew the truth, but you're wrong. You've become that one thing that I don't want to get over. I was divided. Ahsoka, my heart was so confused. My heart's a liar and I used to love the truth. Now I've decided I'm going to stay in the light."

"I _do_ know you, Anakin. I know."

"So you understand?"

"Yes."

"You forgive me?"

"I forgave you a long time ago, Anakin."

"Thank you."

"Anakin, I understand. I know you're a good person, Anakin, but you made more than one bad choice, but none of us are perfect. I sense the good in you now, but I still feel…alone. I needed you. Will I see you again, Anakin?"

"Ahsoka, you'll never be alone. I will be the one who's going to guide you. I will be the one who's going to find you. When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars, here my whispers in the dark. When the dark comes know I'm never far. I know you need guidance. You've been on your own for so, so long, and that's my fault."

"Thank you, but I must ask, how are you even here?"

"It's… hard to explain, but the best I can say is that there's a time to be born and a time to die, and in the Force they collide. It's very hard to comprehend."

"I see, but why did you wait so long to come to me?"

"The Force won't let me appear whenever I want."

"I see. Anakin, can you tell me how you came here?"

"Sidious. I destroyed him. I fulfilled the Prophecy."

"You…so it was true?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I was redeemed, Ahsoka."

"By who?"

"Ahsoka, you know I was…close with Padme'. My son, he was the one who saved me. I saw the light in him and was reminded of myself, what I once was."

"I…I never knew that you killed Sidious."

"It wouldn't have happened without Luke. He saved me. He saved the galaxy."

"If I meet him, I'll tell him he made you proud."

"I know you will meet him. He will seek you out."

"Do you know when?"

"No. At first he won't be very fond of you, but he will learn to trust and work with you in time."

Ahsoka nodded.

"I hope we meet again, Anakin. I truly do, but I have to go now."

"I know. May the Force be with you," Anakin said as he vanished.

"What do you think it was Ahsoka saw?" Thrawn asked as he, Ezra, and Sabine reached the _Forgiven. _

"She's getting up there in age," Ezra sighed. "She might just be losing it."

"Togrutas live longer than humans. Ahsoka is around seventy. She still has around fifteen to twenty years."

"Thank you. No one cares," Sabine said.

"Your anger is clear to me," Thrawn purred.

"I still remember all that you did. The Empire may be destroyed, but you're still imperial. If I had my way, I'd kill you right now."

"Now. He has no loyalties to the Empire," Ezra said. "He's the only reason I'm still alive. And I don't think you know him like I do."

"I know he pledged his loyalty to an Empire who killed billions, no millions of innocent beings."

"He did what he thought was…"

"I am quite capable of defending _myself_, Ezra," Thrawn interrupted.

"That ego is what got your Empire toppled in the first place," Sabine quipped.

"Let me educate you on the ways of order, Lady Wren. Your pitiful Rebellion was a terrorist organization that opposed the peace brought about by the Empire."

"Your Empire was evil."

"Evil? Maybe. But it was a sacrifice I was ready to make to bring order and peace to a galaxy that desperately needed it. Your Rebellion struck fear into citizens' hearts."

"Fear, huh? What do you call blowing up a planet with billions of beings on it?"

"I opposed the Death Star project since the very beginning."

"But your Emperor didn't?"

"Lady Wren, that is all in the past. Do not dwell on it. The past is useful for learning, but it is unchangeable, without the aid of the Force. It is rather childish how you see things, Lady Wren. Learn to let go."

"I really hate you," she gritted under her teeth.

"I am well aware."

The _Forgiven_'s ramp lowered and Ahsoka walked inside.

"Ahsoka, what happened?" Sabine asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. Ezra, now that we've found you, what exactly have you been doing here? How did you reach Mortis?"

"I don't know how we got here, but this place has changed me. I don't see the Force the way I did thirty years ago. It's so much bigger than what we thought."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked as she fired the ship back up.

"I haven't been down in that dark side nexus for long, at least I think we haven't. You know how time works on Mortis."

"So why did the Purrgil bring you here?" Sabine asked.

"I have a few theories on that," Thrawn said.

"Do tell."

"My understanding of the Force was minimal before Mortis and I still admit it is miniscule compared to Ahsoka's or Ezra's, but I have begun to understand its mysteries. I…see things I never did. I cannot explain."

"Mortis will do that to you," Ahsoka said.

"Indeed. As for my theories, I have two main ones. The first of which is the simpler, less mystical one. It is possible that the Purrgil's jump was entirely random. They might not have had a destination in mind and wound up at Mortis. The second, more far-fetched, yet in my opinion more likely one, is that the Force itself wanted to intervene. It did not want me strengthen the Empire and for some reason did not want Ezra in the Rebellion. This was its way of removing us from the equation. Thoughts?"

"I agree with your second opinion," Ahsoka said, face straight and arms crossed. "I've seen the Force work in strange ways. It is very possible this was one of those. Another reason it might have brought you here is to somehow expand Ezra's understanding of the Force."

"It _has_ in some strange way, I suppose," Ezra said. "I saw the Force in terms of light and dark. It's murkier now. Kanan always said it was playing with fire for a Jedi to use and feel the dark side, but I am something else now. I am a Jedi, yet I am not. Ahsoka knows what I'm saying."

"I know all too well. About what you said regarding Kanan's view on the Force, it is possible for a being of sufficient power to wield light and dark. You met the Bendu, Ezra. You know how powerful he was. I think part of that power came from his ability to stay between light and dark."

"If using the light and the dark makes a Force-user so powerful, then why don't the Jedi do that?" Sabine asked.

"It isn't that simple. A Jedi, even a powerful one, devoted to the light side, can be seduced to the darkness without even knowing it. Once he realizes he's been consumed by fear, anger, and hate, it's too late. He has become an unwilling slave of the dark side. Only godlike beings such as the Bendu or the Father had the ability to wield both without being corrupted. Those beings are dead, so we have no way to learn their secret."

Sabine nodded.

"We can discuss this later, but for now we need to leave."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Ezra, I was hoping you'd have an idea."

"Why exactly where you expecting that?"

"I don't know. I just was."

"Hmm. Well, I have had thirty years to think about it. What exactly is the state of the galaxy?"

"The Empire is destroyed, but that's about all I know. We've been busy searching for you, so we don't know much more than you do."

"But the Empire_ is_ destroyed?"

"Yes."

"I was hoping I could go back to Lothal. I just want to live out my days in peace. On my homeworld."

"Lothal it is, my friend."

"Thank you, Ahsoka."

"No. That you for being patient. I know it couldn't have been easy waiting for this long."

Ezra said nothing to that, merely nodded as the _Forgiven_'s thrusters engaged, leaving Mortis behind. For good.

13

Plans

Vonreg checked his com. The Supreme Leader had called.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Vonreg, Skywalker's exile is coming to a close."

"What?" Vonreg stuttered.

"You heard me."

"Supreme Leader…I need more time! I am beginning to gain Jaina's trust. I can get her to divulge the Order's secrets if I had more time."

"No! I have ended his exile."

"Might I ask why?"

"This is how it must go. Skywalker's relationship with his nephew has been stained, as I intended. It is time to begin the manipulations."

"And what of Jaina?"

"Why must you know? Have you developed feelings for her?"

"No. My loyalty is to you and the Order. I would not hesitate to kill her on your command."

"Good. And to answer your question, I have…plans for her. I will answer more of your questions for now."

"I understand."

"Good."

Vonreg ended the transmission. Around a week ago he'd told Jaina that he had ventured to Coruscant to update the Senate on the state of the Order. The only thing true in that statement was that he was going to Corsucant. He had in fact gone to his apartment for some much needed privacy in which to contact the Supreme Leader. He knew Jaina would be on to him for one simple reason: a simple discussion with the Senate would not take longer than a few days, let alone a week. The plan was for him to come here to contact The Supreme leader. Despite her power, Jaina could not feel his feelings from across half the galaxy. But the plan had backfired when it took the Supreme Leader a week to contact him.

Vonreg assumed he did that on purpose for some unknown reason. The Supreme Leader had his methods although few comprehended them. But it was not his place to question the wishes of his lord. It was his only purpose and desire to follow. Now he just had to think of a logical explanation as to why he had taken over a week. He supposed ship troubles could be a logical explanation, but that could be disproven by the ship's logs rather quickly. Well, the Senate was known for dragging even simple matters out. So that could work. But not even the Senate would drag a meeting that was supposed to take a few hours, a day at most, out for over a week.

As much as he didn't like it, it would just have to do. Jaina was starting to trust him, so maybe she wouldn't question him about it. No. He could not risk taking that chance. His best possible alibi would be that he had simply taken a few personal days. Jaina couldn't disprove that unless she used the Force to yank it out of him. Vonreg knew that wouldn't happen. Jedi _never_ used their powers in the Force to torture and even if Jaina wanted to, she'd have to report that to her uncle when he returned. Yes. That was the best possible plan. He sighed as he activated the ship's hyperdrive and jumped to Ahch-To, leaving Coruscant behind.

Jaina growled as she swung her lightsaber at the Jedi training droid. She knew Jedi weren't supposed to use their emotions, but she couldn't help but use a bit of her anger. Vonreg should have been back days ago. Apparently not. The training droid thrust its lightsaber at Jaina, but she used her anger-enhanced agility to dodge and send her own lightsaber into its chest. She shook her head, her hair waving back and forth. No. A Jedi did not rely on anger. It was more frustration than actual rage or malice. Not that it was alright to let that control her actions, of course. She was merely curious as to Vonreg's delay. She'd attempted to reach out to him with the Force, but even her considerable powers in the Force were not strong enough to feel someone's feelings from halfway across the galaxy. He'd defiantly have some explaining to do.

Vonreg growled as he felt the darkness grasp him. The Supreme Leader was testing him. Probing him for any weakness. His reach was limitless. Vonreg could not escape the power of the Supreme Leader. Nowhere in the galaxy could hide him. Soon that limitless reach would be used to destroy the Jedi and the New Republic and bring about the order that the Empire stood for so long ago. Order. That was something the New Republic and their meager forces could not hope to bring about. Order was something that only the Imperial Remnant could bring. The Remnant was small compared to the military of the old Empire and even that of the New Republic, but it was growing by the day. Soon it would surpass the New Republic's military and rival the Empire's. Things were going as the Supreme Leader had foreseen.

His ship dropped out of hyperspace to Ahch-To. This was what he'd been dreading for some time. No. He had his plan. He'd simply tell Jaina that he took a few personal days. If she questioned him further, he'd simply say that he had needed that time to regather his thoughts. She'd most likely back off, but on the off chance she didn't, he'd have to come up with a backup plan. No. He knew she wouldn't question him further. Vonreg landed his ship besides the old Jedi temple.

"Oh, great," he said as he saw Jaina through the ship's window.

He sighed as he lowered the ship's ram and went down to meet Jaina. Her eyes were narrowed, her arms crossed. She'd been waiting for him.

"I see you decided to come back. Finally."

"Sorry."

"Care to explain where you've been for the past week?"

"You know how stressful this whole business between the New Republic and the Jedi has been. I just felt like a few personal days could do me good."

"And you didn't feel obligated to inform me?"

"With all due respect, I am obligated to report to the New Republic. Not you."

"Hmm. Interesting. Lucky for you, I report to you. Until my uncle gets back at least."

"Wait. How did you know his exile was coming to a close?"

"You forget my mother is the Supreme Chancellor. I get access to information not even the top officials get."

"That is not how a government is supposed to work," Vonreg growled.

"Loyalty is the purest form of government. I am loyal to this Order my uncle built. I am loyal to my mother. I am loyal to the Force. The only reason I report to you is because it is my mother's wish. So I'd consider myself lucky if I were you."

"Fine."

"Well, are you going to tell me what exactly you were doing on your days off?"

"Resting. Not worrying about this whole fiasco for once."

"Sure."

"You don't believe me?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know. Why would you?"

"I wouldn't."

"We'll see."

Vonreg nodded.

"I suppose I am being a bit harsh. Welcome back, Vonreg. I understand your stress. I myself have been experiencing a great deal of it."

"Thank you for your understanding."

Jaina nodded.

"I suppose I owe you an apology as well."

"For what?"

"I should have known your mother would tell you. I know that she holds great respect for the Jedi."

"Oh. No need to worry."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. So, what did the Senate think? You _did_ talk to them didn't you?"

"I did. They said your cooperation is part of the reason they're ending Luke's exile sooner."

"Good. Well, I have to get back to training the students. It's good to have you back."

"Thank you."

Vonreg sighed as Jaina walked off. That was too close for close for comfort. Well the good news was that Jaina wasn't on to him. Yet. Well, all was going as the Supreme Leader had planned. Skywalker's exile was to end soon.

Luke massaged his head, trying to clear his jumbled thoughts. Only a week remained of his exile, but he felt little joy. His relationship with Ben had begun to mend, albeit slowly. Luke could have rebuked Ben for stealing Vader's helmet, but he didn't. Luke lied to him so he had to discover the truth on his own. Luke understood and sympathized with that. What he did not sympathize with or approve of was Ben's use of Force lightning and willingness to murder the Sith in cold blood. He had seen too much when he touched that mask. What concerned Luke the most was Ben's stance on the Order's traditions.

He'd called them something to the effect of obsolete or outdated. That was simply false. The only reason the Jedi Order always won in the long run was because they followed the will of the Force and did not use its darker aspects. Ben didn't see it that way. He wanted to fight fire with fire, wanted to use the dark side to beat the dark side. In Ben's defense, he was not the first Jedi to hold such a viewpoint. Many before him such as Revan, Mace Windu, and even Anakin had believed that the dark side had its uses. Luke sighed as he thought how it went for all who believed that. Reven's soul ended up being torn in two. Anakin lived a twenty year hell as the Emperor's apprentice. Mace was the only one who did not fall to such a fate.

Granted, Reven's soul eventually was restored and Anakin redeemed, but Luke didn't want Ben to suffer though anything like that. Ben's potential was great, perhaps even greater than Luke's own, but where the two Jedi differed was in the control they held over that power. Ben was a loose cannon and could explode at any moment. He was unstable. Volatile. Luke had hoped he could drill that out of him, somewhat at least. But he'd only made things worse. Again.

No. He didn't make it worse. Despite his darker tendencies, Ben was still a good person who wanted to do right. So was Anakin, Luke thought. And look where that got him. No. Ben wouldn't turn out like his grandfather. There was no Palpatine like being who could twist Ben into something like Vader. Things would be fine. He got out of his seat and went to his room. Well, no better time to work on finishing up his holocron.

Luke sat down, legs crossed, eyes closed. He focused on the holocron and opened it. It was around eighty percent finished. He only had to add a few more pieces of knowledge into it.

"Greetings, young Jedi," Luke said into the recorder. "This is your final lesson. Now, you've learned almost everything I know, but I have one more piece of knowledge to teach you. After you learn it, you _will_ be a Jedi. Now…"

Luke felt something…off. He shut the recorder off and went to the cockpit and sat in the captain's chair. That same darkness he'd felt several months ago pierced his mind, its tentacles creeping their way into his innermost being. Luke writhed as the darkness tried to take him.

"Luke!" Ben yelled as he rushed in.

The darkness let up on Luke, now focusing its efforts on Ben, causing his hands to shoot to his head. Luke managed to repel the darkness in himself and tried to do the same for Ben, but the Grand Master was hurled backwards.

"You will not have Ben!" the darkness yelled through Ben.

"Get out of my nephew!" Luke yelled as he shoved Ben backwards.

"You lied to him! You were a fool to hide his heritage from him!"

"Who are you?"

"I am…"

Luke used the shadow's distraction to focus on its shatterpoint, shattering it and driving it out of Ben. Ben instantly fell to his knees.

"Ben? Ben, are you all right?"

"Uh. What happened?"

"That same dark shadow that tried to possess me a while back tried to possess you."

"And you fought it off?"

"Yeah, but only because it focused on you instead of me. If it wanted to it could have taken me over."

"Glad that didn't happen."

"As am I, but I'm still concerned. We need to figure out what this thing is. I know it isn't just the dark side. It's too focused."

"I agree."

"So what do you think it could be?"

"I have no idea, but we'll for sure tell my mother about this."

"For sure."

"And then we have the Lost Tribe to worry about."

"Oh, don't worry about them. We'll storm Kesh in full force as soon as we can get the support of the New Republic military."

"Alright."

"Hopefully after we destroy the Tribe and whatever dark side being was trying to kill us, we can finally rest."

"Yeah, but what then?"

"What do you mean?"

"After that, what's next?"

"Peace, Ben. Peace is what the Jedi have always desired and it is what we will always desire."

"Peace can never truly be achieved."

"That's a very Sith like thing to say."

"The Sith have accepted what the Jedi don't want to in some instances."

"Ben, a Jedi is selfless. We serve…"

"The Force," Ben finished.

"Yes."

"What exactly has gotten into you?" Luke asked, no malice in his voice. Just curiosity. "You haven't been the same since…well. You know."

"Yeah. That mask showed me more truths than one."

Luke nodded.

"Well, now that we're finished with our little conversation, I'm going to go finish my holocron."

Supreme Leader Snoke growled in frustration as he felt his hold on Ben be severed. Skywalker had intervened. Again. Snoke ran his hand across his scarred, deformed face. A Jedi did that to him several hundred years ago. He would not be so carless this time. Hence his precaution and manipulation. He did not want to face Skywalker if he did not have to, but he had a plan. He would being driving a wedge between Skywalker and Ben. Play the long game. That wedge may take a long time to form, but it would form. And then Ben would be his.

His com buzzed.

"What?"

"My lord," Cardinal said. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I have something you might want to see."

"This had better be good."

"It will be."

"Enter."

The throne room doors opened, revealing Cardinal, gleaming red stormtrooper armor and a flowing black cape.

"A thousand apologies, my lord, but I know you'll want to see this," Cardinal said as he pulled out a comlink.

Snoke used the Force to yank it away from the Captain and activated it. It projected a vid of what looked to be a Togruta with two lightsabers. She spread her hands apart, tearing her enemy in half.

"When was this footage taken?"

"It was taken around half a year ago."

"Why did it take you this long to get it to me?"

"It wasn't my call."

"Where was it taken?"

"Emperor Palpatine's storehouse on Moraban."

"Hmm. Tell me who this Togruta is."

"I have gone over everything in both Imperial and First Order records. She appears to be Ahsoka Tano: former Jedi Padawan to Jedi Knight Anakin, leader in the early Rebel Alliance, and master swordsbeing."

"Hmm. Yes. I have heard of her, but the reports say she died by Lord Vader's hand on Malachor."

"There was an…anomaly."

"That being?"

"She was just…taken away from the battle."

"What do you mean 'taken away'?"

"She vanished into thin air. Some Jedi trick I suppose."

"No. You say she vanished. Do you know where she went?"

"No. But I know that she had a confrontation with the Emperor soon after."

"Lothal."

"What?"

"That was where it happened. The World between Worlds."

"What is that?"

"It matters not. All that matters is that Tano is alive and is a threat. If you locate her send every available force to capture her."

"Capture?"

"Her power is incredible. She would make a powerful apprentice."

"My lord that is a bad idea."

"If possible capture her. If not, kill her. And if your troopers are even more incompetent than that, shoot a tracking dart at her so that may confront her myself."

"Yes, my lord."

"And Captain," Snoke said as Cardinal was walking out the room. "Do not underestimate her. You will need every weapon in your arsenal. Take your finest troops."

"It will be done."

Cardinal left the room, leaving Snoke to ponder Tano and her next move.

"What was it like?" Sabine asked.

"Hell," Ezra sighed. "It changed me. I don't see things the same. Everything flows on Mortis. No concept of time. It nearly broke me."

"I'm glad we showed up when we did. I know that couldn't have been easy for you."

"I had Thrawn."

"I still can't believe you let him live."

"It was more so out of necessity than desire."

"Yeah."

"I must ask, what took you and Ahsoka so long?"

"She's…stubborn in following the Force's will."

"What's that mean?"

"We went on a few side quests before finding you."

"Why?"

"Partially to learn new secrets of the Force, but she often went to places she thought would help us find you. In fact, it was on one of these quests that we discovered a clue. She saw a stone tablet of the Ones, or the Mortis gods as you know them. The pieces began to form and that's what led us here. If she didn't go to Malachor, you'd still be on Mortis with your blue friend."

"He's not my friend, but I do have a respect for him. He isn't like other Imperials."

"So you keep saying. Where is he now, anyways?"

"Talking with Ahsoka in the other room."

"About?"

"Not sure."

"So you met Anakin?" Ahsoka asked.

"I worked with him on one mission while he was still a Jedi."

"He never told me about that."

"It was after you left the Order."

Ahsoka nodded.

"You should be honored. He spoke very highly of you."

"He was a good friend."

"I would not know. Personally, I found him a tad emotional and reckless for his own good. He grew out of that to some extent when he became Vader, but he never lost that feeling of invincibility."

"How did you discover he became Vader?"

"Mannerisms. The way he reacted when the name Anakin Skywalker was brought up. How he treated his troops. Even his fighting style."

"How did he react when you mentioned Anakin?"

"He said that he killed Anakin, but we both knew that wasn't true."

"You're lucky he didn't kill you."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. He would not kill me because it was Palpatine's wish. Vader eventually began to respect me and I him. We worked well together."

"You're alien. I know that the Empire wasn't fond of nonhumans. How did you rise to the rank of Grand Admiral?"

"Determination. That, and Palpatine granted me his blessing."

"That would help."

"It did, but I had to claw my way through the ranks. I needed to prove myself. I eventually did and the rest is history."

"It's a shame you sided with Sidious. We could have used someone like you in the Alliance."

"No offense, but I would never join such a cause."

"Why not?"

"Your little group was a band of unorganized terrorists. You disrupted order, therefore disrupting peace."

"At the cost of freedom."

"Freedom is dangerous."

"I'm afraid that is where we disagree."

"I'm afraid so, but it no longer matters. The Empire is destroyed as is the Rebellion. You said the New Republic now is the leading government?"

"Yes. Sabine and I aren't exactly up to date on galactic events, but yes, the New Republic is the main government."

"What do they do with ex-Imperials?"

"Depends. They usually imprison them, but I think they'd make an exception for you."

"Let us hope so."

The door opened and Sabine walked in.

"So, what are you to discussing?"

"Thrawn was just telling me about his missions with Anakin."

"Wait. How did you know Anakin?"

"I met him when he was a Jedi and worked alongside him as a Sith."

Sabine nodded.

"We were also discussing our…different opinions on peace. You know how Thrawn thinks, I assume."

"Yeah."

"Yes, Lady Tano holds a similar viewpoint to you on peace and freedom."

"Peace can never be brought about by a dictatorship," Sabine said.

"Perhaps it is my analytical nature to be favorable towards the Empire. Believe it or not, Lady Wren, I did respect a few members of your little terrorist group."

Sabine's eyes narrowed in anger but, much to her credit, she didn't retaliate as Thrawn thought she would.

"How long till we reach Lothal?" Ahsoka asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Around an hour," Sabine said. "Hopefully after we get there, then our little adventures will finally be over."

"I agree," Ahsoka said. "I may not be a Jedi anymore, but I still want peace. After we drop Ezra off, I'm going back to my homeworld Shili. It's a peaceful place."

"So if you aren't a Jedi what are you?" Thrawn asked.

"A student of the Force."

"Is that not what a Jedi is?"

"It's complicated."

"I am a Chiss. Complicated is what I understand."

"If you say so. To make a long story short, the Jedi of the Clone Wars had lost their way. The Jedi were never meant to be soldiers and servants of the Republic. I saw the error in their ways when they accused me of a crime I did not commit. Only Anakin stood by me, fought for me. The charges were dropped, but I saw how quick the Jedi were to accuse one of their own without looking at all the details. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I stayed. Would I have been able to keep Anakin from descending into darkness? Or was it destiny?"

"I do not believe in destiny," Thrawn said. "We make our own choices. The Force cannot dictate that."

"We can try to alter our destinies, but one way or another, we achieve them."

"Hmm. Forgive me for my skepticism. Chiss do not look at things from a mystical standpoint."

"I know. That is why so few Chiss have been Jedi. It takes a certain non-analytical open-mindedness to understand the Force."

"Yes. Only very young Chiss children could use the Force and their connection to it weakened as they grew up."

"Most likely because their minds became more analytical as they grew."

"I hate to interrupt this fascinating history lesson, but we need to think of what we're going to do with Thrawn when this is over."

"We'll get to that when we get to it," Ahsoka said.

"I agree with Lady Tano."

"Of course you do," Sabine growled.

"I do believe she hates me," Thrawn said as Sabine went to the cockpit.

"Yeah. I picked up on that. Don't worry. Her heart's in the right place. She'll warm up to you."

"You seem to have no quarrel with me."

"The war's over. I never had anything against you."

Thrawn nodded.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"You reading my mind?"

"No."

Sabine sighed before saying, "I don't know. It's just, well, Ahsoka and have been looking for you for three decades. What's next?"

"We live our lives like normal people for once. This is what we fought for after all."

"Yeah."

"So where are you going once we reach Lothal?"

"I don't know. I'll probably go back to Mandalore."

"And what is Ahsoka's plan?"

"Beats me. I never know what's going on inside her head."

"I know the feeling, but soon we'll be back where we belong."

14

Exile's End

Luke's com buzzed.

"Yes?"

"Your exile's ended, Luke," Leia's smooth yet tired voice said. "You're now free to return to Ahch-To. Vonreg and Darru will leave as soon as you arrive."

"Thank you, but I have something that you need to know."

"What's that?"

"While Ben and I were exploring an ancient Sith temple on Maachor, several Sith ambushed us."

"The Sith are dead. Aren't they?"

"That's what I thought, but apparently there was a splinter group known as the Lost Tribe."

"How didn't we know about this?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you know where this Lost Tribe is located?"

"A planet called Kesh."

"I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I."

"If there is a full planet of Sith then why haven't they launched a galactic scale attack?"

"Well, they're stranded on Kesh. It is their fortress, yet their prison."

"Wait. That makes no since. If they're stranded then how did they end up on Malachor?"

"I admit, I don't have all the answers, but I know that Kesh needs to be taken by storm if we don't want any more Sith escaping."

"I will do my very best to convince the Senate to send our best troops to deal with them."

"No, Leia. It needs to be more drastic than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Orbital bombardment."

"Luke, how do you think that'll look? We are a peaceful government and our Destroyers are meant to be used only as a last resort. We have to try and negotiate with them."

"They are Sith. They do not negotiate with anyone. The only form of negotiating they know is war. So that's what we'll give them."

"I agree, but the Senate won't."

"Which is why I need you to…"

"To what?"

"Break a few rules."

"You can't be serious."

"I am dead serious."

"Luke, the best I can do is to deploy a squad of our best troops to negotiate with the leaders."

"Fine. But I have some more bad news."

"What is it?"

"Something reached out to me. It was dark. Cold. Heartless. The worst part is that it wanted Ben."

"Wanted him?"

"It tried to possess him. What concerns me is that it deems me a small threat."

"Alright. First things first. The Lost Tribe. I know how you feel about them, I in fact share the same feeling, but you need to wait for me to clear things with the Senate."

"Alright."

"I do have one question about that dark…thing in the Force: is it tied to the Tribe?"

"No. It's out for itself."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Goodbye, Leia. May the Force be with you."

Leia ended the transmission as Ben walked in the cockpit.

"You told her about the Tribe?"

"Yeah."

"Good. What did she say?"

"She'll need to work some things out with the Senate, but she'll send the best of the best to deal with them once the politics are out of the way."

"I see."

"She also said the exile's over. I put in the course to Ahch-To a few minutes ago. If all goes as planned we should arrive in a few hours."

"Thanks."

Luke nodded as Ben took the seat opposite him.

"Are you looking forward to returning to Ahch-To?" Ben asked.

"Yes. The Order most likely hasn't been too thrilled with two Republic officers running things for the past half year, but I know Jaina did a good job."

Ben nodded.

"This whole thing will resolve itself soon, Ben. Once the Tribe is destroyed, we can have peace."

"I hope so."

Snoke's plans were beginning to take shape. Skywalker's exile was over and young Ben Solo would soon become the next in Snoke's long line of apprentices. One thing, however, did not go according to plan: Tano's survival. He stretched out in the Force, searching for clarity. He saw a world with clear blue skies, pure green grass, and an ancient stone-like Jedi temple. Lothal. That was Tano's next stop.

"Cardinal," Snoke said into his com. "Lothal is Tano's next stop. Take your best troops to apprehend her."

"Shall I take the prototype weapons?"

"Yes. Take a few of my Elite Praetorian Guard along with you."

"Yes, my lord," Cardinal said before he ended the transmission.

Yes. Finally a chance for Cardinal to prove himself to the…

"That Jedi is mine," a very familiar female voice purred.

Cardinal growled as he turned around to see his 'fellow' Captain.

"Hello, Phasma. What do you want?"

"You know what I want," she said, her voice as cold and sharp as the metallic armor she wore.

"No. The Jedi is mine. I have received orders from the Supreme Leader himself that…"

"Orders must be disobeyed sometimes."

"People like you are the reason the old Empire failed."

"No. It failed because of a Jedi killing the Emperor and Lord Vader."

"Fine. I have a deal to make."

"Fire away."

Cardinal wished he could fire away. With his blaster rifle, that is.

"We both go."

"Excuse me?"

"This Jedi is a great threat. It will take both of us and our finest troops to destroy her."

"Hmm. You make a good point. For once."

"And you listened to reason. For once."

"After we kill the Jedi, I need to remind you what it means to be a stormtrooper."

"Don't lecture me, Phasma. I was a stormtrooper years before you were."

"You had it easy while I survived on a primordial hellscape."

"Jakku defined me as Parnassos defined you. Only my conditions didn't make me into a selfless, cold-hearted…"

"We don't have time for such squabbles, Captain. We really should get going."

Cardinal growled as his fist tightened.

"I agree. Gather your troops. I'll gather mine. We leave in an hour."

"Splendid," Phasma purred.

"I really hate her," Cardinal whispered under his breath as Phasma walked down the _Finalizer_, causing Phasma to turn her head around ever so slightly.

Cardinal sighed at Phasma and her perfection. She was the perfect trooper, yet she was little better than a droid. Perhaps that was why the higher ups liked her so much. She was so…cold. So efficient, but right now Cardinal would need that cold efficacy if he wished to destroy the Jedi.

Phasma strode towards the transport ship, her troopers and a few of Snoke's Royal Guards trailing behind her. She had trained her entire life for a moment like this. She was the perfect warrior and now she'd have the chance to prove her skills against a Jedi. Good. She needed a challenge.

"Ready?" Cardinal asked as he and his troops came up behind her.

"Quite. Let's not stay here any longer than needed," Phasma said as she boarded the transport.

The _Forgiven _dropped out of hyperspace above Lothal's surface.

"Wow," Ezra said. "It looks so different from when the Empire had it in its grasp."

"Yeah. It's beautiful now," Sabine said.

Ahsoka landed the ship at Ezra's old home.

"Thanks, Ahsoka. I owe you my life," Ezra said.

"No. You don't owe me anything. I should have come sooner."

"Well at least you came."

"Wait," Ahsoka said.

"What?"

"Someone's coming. Get ready for a fight."

"I'd be a lot more help if I had a lightsaber. Mine is kind of destroyed. The crash wasn't too kind to it."

Ahsoka retrieved one from her robe and tossed it to Ezra.

"I need that back," she said as Ezra activated its blue blade.

"I would also be of greater value if I had a weapon," Thrawn said.

"Fine," Sabine growled as she tossed Thrawn a blaster pistol. "If you even think of shooting me with that…"

Sabine was cut off by the rumbling noise of what looked to be a transport ship of some kind. It landed and out came rushing at least fifty…stormtroopers?

"Ahsoka, those aren't…"

"Stormtroopers. Yeah. They are."

"Thrawn," Sabine growled.

"Why did you assume it was…?"

Thrawn was cut off by a blaster shot flying by his ear. Ahsoka activated her white sabers and began to deflect the bolts back at their troopers, causing Ezra to follow suit. The redirected bolts managed to kill around ten troopers before they caught on. They stopped firing as ten red clad troopers that looked much like the Royal Guards of the late Emperor Palpatine, wielding melee weapons strode out of the transport. Ahsoka looked at Ezra, nodded, and the two sprinted at the red troopers while Sabine and Thrawn fired on the regular stormtroopers. Ahsoka sent her saber at the guard's face only for him to intercept it with his sword like weapon.

Ezra redirected several attacks from the two guards. There reflexes were impressive for non-Force-sensitives. Ezra pushed one back with the Force and impaled another with his saber. Suddenly two more guards attacked from behind, causing Ezra to spin around in time to defend himself. They drove him back several steps, allowing one guard to slash his leg.

"Ahsoka! I could use a little help!"

Ahsoka momentarily closed her eyes. When they opened, they looked as if they were surrounded by a ring of fire. She raised her hands, hoisting the guards and many of the normal troops into the air. They began to flail helplessly, only for Ahsoka to blast them with what looked to be Force lightning.

"Huh. Maybe you should have started with that," Sabine mused.

"Perhaps."

"Very, very impressive," a red clad stormtrooper declared as he and a silver stormtrooper strode out of the ship. "But it is futile. We…"

He was cut off by a barrage of shots from Sabine's blaster pistols, only it didn't kill him. The bolts bounced harmlessly off the side.

"As I was saying, your efforts are futile."

"Who sent you?" Ahsoka asked.

"That is for me to know and you not to find out."

"Please just tell us. I really don't want to hurt you," Ahsoka said.

"That won't be an issue," the silver trooper said, her voice identifying her as a woman.

"Surrender or die," the red trooper said.

Ahsoka sighed with annoyance and yanked their blasters away with the Force. Just as Cardinal had predicted. Good. Now she'd keep the blasters and the trackers implanted within them. He pressed a button on his gauntlet, activating the tracker.

"Now tell us who sent you."

"You know she can read your mind, right?" Sabine asked.

"Her Jedi tricks will not work on us."

"You _will_ tell us who sent you."

"Fine. We'll tell you who we're working for," the red trooper said before he and his comrade hurled several grenades at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka used the Force to divert them, but by then the transport had already taken off. She reached out with the Force to yank it back, but it already jumped to hyperspace by the time she grasped it.

"Great," Ezra sighed.

"Thrawn, do you know those troopers?" Ahsoka asked.

"I do not. Their armor is not like the armor of the Imperial troops and I have never seen that transport before."

"What does that mean?"

"I have my theories. One is that they are a small group of Imperial loyalists. The second option is that they report to some other government. It is possible but unlikely that the ashes of the Empire are beginning regather."

"That's impossible," Sabine said.

"Mortis taught me that nothing is impossible."

"True, but I'd think somebody would have known if the ruins of the Empire were growing in power," Ahsoka said.

"Chancellor Palpatine managed to stay under the Jedi's radar for over a decade. T is not unreasonable to assume another being with similar powers could do something similar."

"That's still impossible," Ahsoka said. "I would have known if a dark sider user was growing in power."

"Perhaps your senses are not as attuned as you think they are."

"Perhaps. We need to discover where they came from. If we can do that, we can destroy whatever Imperial remnant they came from," Ahsoka said.

"Any ideas as to how we do that?" Ezra asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Ezra, you've endured enough. I understand if you want to stay here."

"Are you kidding? If there's a remnant of the Empire then I want to help destroy it."

"So much for no more adventures after Mortis," Sabine sighed.

"Indeed, but it is what we must do."

"So what's our plan?"

"We wait for them to launch another attack. We can't do much more than that," Thrawn said.

"That went well," Cardinal growled.

"I must concede the fact that we greatly underestimated our foe, but we also did not know she'd have friends."

"I guess you're right. Did you know who any of those other people were?"

"The Chiss looked familiar."

"Where do you know him from?"

"I don't know him personally. I know that the Empire once had a high ranking Chiss officer. I think that could be him."

"Thrawn."

"Who?"

"That Chiss. I think he is Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"How do you know?"

"I studied him a while back. He was an amazing tactician, always two steps ahead of his enemy."

"Why do you think he's with the Jedi?"

"I don't know, but all that matters is that we kill the Jedi."

"How? We failed miserably."

"Not to worry."

"Why so confident?" Phasma questioned.

"I placed trackers in our blasters. Now that Tano has the blasters, they'll be on her ship, giving us a good idea as to her whereabouts."

"That's actually a good plan."

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

"You underestimate me."

"Just as we underestimated the Jedi."

"Agreed. The Supreme Leader will not be happy about this."

"He told us to do our best to kill her, but he said if we were able to track her, that we'd be able to go from there."

"Alright," Phasma said as she punched in the hyperspace coordinates.

Snoke's com buzzed.

"What?"

"I regret to inform you that we failed," Phasma said.

"That is quite alright, expected even. Did you at least place a tracker on her?"

"We got close. Cardinal panted trackers in our blasters. Tano yanked them away from us and they are now on her ship."

"Well done. Return to me and we will discuss our future plans for Tano."

"My lord, I also regret to inform you that she was not alone."

"Who was she with?"

"I'm not sure," Cardinal said. "She was with a Mandalorian and another Jedi. But I did recognize one of her comrades."

"Do tell."

"I hold the belief that it was Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"Impossible."

"I don't think so. I am positive it was him."

"How did you reach that conclusion?"

"He was wearing an old Imperial uniform."

"That could simply be some random Chiss who bought an Imperial uniform off the black market."

"Possible, but I think unlikely. Just take into consideration what I said. If that was indeed Thrawn, then the Jedi have a strategical advantage."

"I will do just that," Snoke said before he ended the transmission.

"So what's our play?" Cardinal asked.

"We wait for their ship to stop, we locate them, and we destroy them."

"We tried that already and it ended with all our troops and Snoke's guards dead. We were lucky we got out alive."

"Indeed."

The _Redeemer _dropped out of hyperspace to Ahch-To.

"We're back," Luke said.

"Yeah. I thought I'd be more excited to be back, but, well…"

"I know. I feel the same way. Things have changed it seems."

"Yeah," Ben said as the ship breached the atmosphere.

Luke landed by the temple.

"Looks like Jaina's waiting for us," Ben said as he looked out the ship's window.

"Indeed it does."

The two Jedi descended the ramp as Jaina came to meet them.

"Luke!" she yelled as she embraced the elder Jedi.

"Jaina, I missed you."

"I'm glad you're back and I know the students will be too."

"I'll go say hello to them," Luke said.

"Hey, Ben," Jaina said, the glow in her eyes fading.

"You know that I know, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was only doing what I thought was right."

"What you thought was right? Or what Luke thought was right?"

Jaina stayed silent.

"That's a problem, Jaina. You should be doing what you think is right. Not what someone else is telling you."

"Luke knows what he's doing."

"Does he though?"

"Ben, I know that it was a mistake to keep your heritage from you, but one mistake doesn't define who you are. Luke's a good person, Ben. You know that."

"Yeah. Sure."

"You haven't forgiven him, have you?"

"I'm trying. Believe me. It's taken all the Jedi training in patience for me not to murder him."

"Ben, don't talk like that."

"Fine."

"You're not mad at me or Mom, are you?"

"At you? No, but I can't say the same for Luke and Mom. They former the plan to keep it from me. You didn't have much of a choice."

Jaina wrapped her arms around her brother.

"I'm sorry, Ben."

"I know."

"Come on. Let's catch up with Luke."

Ben nodded and the two Jedi set off.

Luke smiled as the younglings ran up to him.

"Master Skywalker! You're back!" one of the small Togrutas said.

"I am! Did you miss me?"

"Yes! The Republic officers were _horrible_!"

"Oh, I'm sure they weren't _that_ bad."

"Ah, the man of the hour! Master Skywalker!" Vonreg said as he made his way toward Luke.

"Major. It's good to be back."

"Oh, I'm sure. Now I just have to relinquish the powers given me and Darru back to you."

"Where is Darru, anyway?"

"Here," the Twi'lek sighed as she appeared behind Vonreg.

"Luke Skywalker, I relinquish the power I held over your Order back to your hands."

"Much appreciated."

"Now, we'll be on our way," Darru said.

Luke nodded as the two officers boarded their ship and left Ahch-To behind.

"Glad to see them gone," Jaina said from behind Luke.

"Were they really that bad?" Ben asked.

"Darru more so than Vonreg, but they both got on my nerves, but we don't need to worry about that for today. What matters is that you and Ben are back safe."

"Yeah. I guess that is all that matters," Luke said, a smile on his bearded face. "Ben and I have had a long trip so I'm going to go get some rest."

"Alight," Jaina nodded.

Luke made his way back to his small hut, leaving Ben and Jaina alone.

"How's he doing?"

"He's fine," Ben said. "We're just a little weary of each other."

"I know."

"I'm going to get some rest, too."

"Alright," Jaina said as she put her hand on Ben's shoulder. "Glad you're back."

"Thanks."

Ben made his way to his quarters.

"Master Solo, is Ben alright?" a youngling asked.

"Yes. He's fine," Jaina said, knowing that was a lie.

"What about Master Skywalker?"

"Yes. He's quite alright," Jaina smiled.

Phasma's ship, the _Parnassos _dropped out of hyperspace to the _Supremacy_, Snoke's flagship and mobile headquarters.

"I hope this goes well," Cardinal sighed.

"It will. The Supreme Leader will be content that we placed trackers in Tano's ship."

"Well, you know he has a habit of twisting the truth."

"We wouldn't kill us. He needs us."

Cardinal nodded as the Parnassos docked in the _Supremacy_'s hangar bay.

"Ah, Captain Cardinal, Captain Phasma, welcome back, a stormtrooper said."

"Move," Phasma grunted.

The trooper did so, clearing the way. Phasma led the way to a turbolift, a turbolift that led to the Supreme Leader's throne room. The lift stopped and the two troopers made their way into Snoke's throne room. The Praetorian's didn't budge, their red armor camouflaging them with Snoke's red curtains surrounding the room.

"Phasma, Cardinal. Welcome back," Snoke said.

"The trackers are on Tano's ship," Phasma said as she and Cardinal lowered themselves to one knee. "They shall not escape us for long."

"Oh, I know. You did well. Leave me, now."

The two troopers began to leave the room when Snoke called, "Not you, Cardinal."

Cardinal's fist tightened. This was either very good or very bad.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Here," Snoke said as he tossed Cardinal a lightsaber.

"A lightsaber?"

"Yes. Train with it. You are skilled with the staff. A lightsaber is the same principal."

"Thank you," Cardinal said as he activated its crimson blade.

"Put it to good use, my friend."

"I will," Cardinal said as he put it in his cape and walked out the door.

Snoke smiled as the trooper left the room.

Phasma growled as she saw Cardinal behind her.

"What did the Supreme Leader want with you?"

Cardinal answered by activating a crimson lightsaber.

"A…a lightsaber?"

"Indeed."

"Why? You're no Jedi."

"Same principal as a staff."

Phasma growled in jealousy.

"You're just going to get yourself killed with that."

"Sure," he said as he slashed Phasma's caped back, knocking her to the ground.

"Cardinal!"

"Relax. Your cape took most the damage."

"If you dare to lash out at me again…"

"You'll what? I could just cut your head off and that's something I'm very tempted to do."

"Without your fancy toy, you're weak compared to me."

"We shall see."

"That we shall."

The two went their separate ways.

15

Goodbyes

"Jaina," Luke said as he knocked on her door. "Jaina."

Jaina yawned as she opened her door.

"Umm. Hi, Luke. What is it?"

"I need you to come with me."

"Luke," Jaina yawned. "Do you not know what time it is?"

"I do, but I need to show you something."

"Please make it quick. I'm tired," Jaina said as she put her robe on.

Luke made his way to the _Redeeme_r and opened its ramp.

"What is it you want to show me, anyway?" Jaina asked as Luke opened the door to his quarters and walked inside.

"This," Luke said as he pulled the charred mask of Vader out of a compartment in the floor.

"Yeah. Vader's mask. I've seen it."

"Look again."

Jaina squinted her eyes. The mask had a slight red hue around it.

"That's new."

"Yeah. And it's concerning," Luke said.

"What does it mean?"

"I have no clue. Some Sith like the ancient Lord Momin or Darth Nihilus have been able to contain a part of their spirit in their masks."

"Do you think Vader did the same?"

"Maybe."

"Then why don't you just destroy the mask?"

"If his spirit _is_ in the mask, then destroying it would unleash the spirit."

"I see, but if you've had it for three decades, why is it just now glowing?"

"I think Ben awakened the Force within the mask when he touched it. Vader's spirit was dormant, now I'm not sure that's the case."

"This is bad."

"Indeed."

"Should I tell Ben?"

"No."

"Luke. That's a very, very bad idea. You lied to him once."

"I know, Jaina."

"This is where I draw the line, Luke. He deserves to know."

"Life isn't fair."

"That's your reasoning? Maybe Ben's right about you."

"You know I want what's best."

"Do you?"

"Yes, but know how he'll respond. He will want more. He connected with that mask in a terrifying way. He learned more from it in a few minutes than I did in three decades. Does that not concern you at _all_?"

"It does, but I know he'll back off if you tell him."

"No. No he won't. Jaina, you need to trust me on this."

"I'm sorry, Luke, but I don't."

"You're going to tell him aren't you?"

"If he asks, yeah, but I won't just tell him out of nowhere."

"That's something, at least. Thank you."

"I know you're doing what you think is right and I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I think Ben deserves to know."

Luke nodded as Jaina left. What had he done? Should he tell Ben? Would that make things better or worse? He didn't know.

"Mine."

Luke looked at the mask.

"Did you say that?" Luke asked.

Silence. Was Luke just hearing things? No. He knew he heard the word 'mine'. And he knew he wasn't the one who said it.

"I'm going to ask you again, did you say that?"

Silence yet again. Luke shook his head in frustration. He growled in pain as that same dark presence tried to grip him again.

"No! Get out of my head!"

The shadow pressed harder, trying to crush Luke's spirit, but he wouldn't allow that. The Jedi focused on the shadow and poured the light side into it, causing a demonic shriek to come out. Luke gripped it and yanked it out.

"What do you want with me?" Luke yelled.

"You'll see," a shadowy visage said before it disappeared.

Luke looked at Vader's mask. That spirit, it wasn't Vader's. Luke was certain of it. He knew for sure it was the same spirit that tried to possess Ben.

Snoke growled as Luke pushed him away. Skywalker was far too strong for Snoke to defeat, but he saw something he did not before: Jaina Solo, Ben's sister. She had great power and she now doubted Luke, making her more open to the temptations of the darkness. Snoke knew she'd tell Ben, but it might not even come to that if all went according to plan. He'd reach out to the whole Order and would determine who would fall. Skywalker had such faith in his precious Jedi Order. Time to see if that faith was warranted.

Jaina gasped as she felt a darkness tugging at her soul. She looked around at the artifacts in her room. No. It wasn't one of them reaching her.

"Vader," she whispered.

"No," a shadowy voice whispered back.

"What are you?"

"Your future, child."

The darkness released its grip on her. This was not good. Maybe Ben had felt it too. Was it possible this was the shadow Luke and Ben had felt during their exile? Jaina had her suspicions, but she could not know for sure because she had not felt it before as Luke and Ben had. She put her robe back on and went to Ben's quarters.

"Jaina?" Ben said as he opened his door.

"Ben. I…"

"I know. I felt it too."

"Was this the same thing that tried to possess you?"

"Yeah."

"What is this thing?"

"I have no idea, but I know we need to find it and kill it."

"Should we tell Luke?"

"No."

"Ben…"

"He lied to me. I'm simply returning the favor."

"Ben…"

"He's asking you to lie again, isn't he?"

"How…how did you know?"

"You can't hide your thoughts from me, sister. You never really could and Luke's beginning to lose his edge. We need to kill this thing and he won't allow us if he knew."

"Ben, please let me talk to him tomorrow. I'll tell him your side of the story. Please."

"Fine," Ben sighed.

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it so you'll see how wrong he is and why you shouldn't trust him as you do. Jaina, he's not the hero the galaxy says he is. He's a liar."

"Ben, we've talked about this."

"I know and I don't blame you. You just don't see it yet, but you'll learn to as I have. You'll see."

Jaina sighed.

"Goodnight, sister," Ben said as he shut his door.

"Goodnight," Jaina said as she stared at the door. "I hope you're wrong about Luke, but I'm starting to think you might be right."

"Last night I felt something," Luke said, the entire Jedi Order gathered around him. "It was dark, cold, and heartless. And it was not the first time it attacked me. Ben, I'm sure you remember it as well as I do."

"Yes."

"I have reached the conclusion, that despite its power, it is not the will of the Force that we confront this darkness, for it would overtake us."

"That's it?" Ben all but yelled. "You're just going to let this thing run wild? You've lost it."

"Ben, I understand…"

"He's right," Jaina said. "We need to do something about this. We are Jedi and it is our duty to destroy those would use the dark side."

"I know that, Jaina. Believe me."

"Then why don't you want to destroy whatever this thing is?"

"It is not the will of the Force."

"I thought the will of the Force was balance."

"It is, but not like this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Trust me Jaina."

"Ben trusted you."

"What do you mean?" a youngling asked. "Master Skywalker never lies."

"The irony," Ben scoffed.

Luke looked at Ben.

"Go ahead, Master Skywalker. Tell them. They deserve to know what a liar and a coward the precious Grand Master really is."

"Ben's right," Luke sighed. "I lied to him. He is the grandson of Lord Vader."

The younglings gasped.

"But that doesn't mean I'm lying about this."

"Master Skywalker, why did you lie to Ben? Shouldn't he know?" another youngling asked.

"It's complicated, but this is not what I called you hear to talk about. I called you here to talk about the dark hole in the Force that Ben and I have felt and why we need to be careful."

"We don't need to be careful," Ben growled. "We need to destroy it."

"No we don't. Not yet."

"When?" Ben yelled. "If not now, when?"

"I don't have all the answers."

"Yes. That much is abundantly clear. Jaina and I are leaving to confront this darkness. Any Jedi who want to help us destroy this great threat are welcome to join."

"Ben, you don't understand. This is war. You can't be serious about taking these children to war," Luke said.

"I'm dead serious. They don't deserve to be under your shadow. They deserve to be heroes."

"Hero: a word so often misunderstood. Ben, being a hero doesn't mean blowing up a Death Star or killing a Sith Lord."

"Don't lecture me, old man. Younglings, raise your hands if you want to join us."

All the younglings' hands shot up.

"That settles it. I don't think I need you anymore, so take your words and your lies and just beat it! Take the hurt and pain! I don't need it!"

"I won't stop you, Ben, but I must warn you how big of a mistake you're making. Please don't do this. If you go down this road, you will only find pain, sorrow, and disappointment."

"No. I'll be the hero who saves the galaxy from whatever this thing is."

"Jaina, please," Luke pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Luke, but Ben is right. I have to go with him."

"Then I suppose this is where I say goodbye."

"No. We'll see each other again. Ben and I will destroy _this_ darkness. I promise you."

"I know you will try."

Jaina smiled and nodded as the other Jedi made their way to the _Ruin_, Ben's modified LAAT gunship made for space travel.

"Jaina, please. What I tell your mother and father if you die?"

"You won't have to, Luke. You won't have to."

Jaina wrapped her arms around her uncle.

"Goodbye, Master Skywalker."

"Goodbye, Jedi Solo."

Jaina nodded and made her way to the _Ruin_, leaving Luke alone.

"Do you think we'll see Luke again?" Jaina asked as she boarded the ship.

"Yeah," Ben responded as he piloted out of atmosphere and entered the hyperspace coordinates. "I think we will."

"So where do we start looking for this thing?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think it's somewhere in the Unknown Regions."

"That's a start at least," Jaina said as the ship jumped to hyperspace.

Snoke smiled. His plan had worked. Just as predicted. The Solo twins along with the rest of the Order had left Luke behind. Now they'd be weak without their Grand Master to guide them. Snoke sensed Ben's distain for Luke, but it was a distain Snoke himself did not share. Granted, Luke never lied to his face like he did Ben, but Snoke understood and even admire Luke's choice to stay behind. Whereas Ben saw it as cowardice, Snoke saw it as wisdom. Luke know that Snoke had the power to dominate almost any Jedi. The Grand Master understandably didn't want that for his students. Oh, but they were too blinded by their desire to do good. Admirable, but foolish nonetheless.

Ben was making his way towards the Unknown Regions. In the meantime, Snoke thought it best to give the Jedi something to do.

"Cardinal," he said to his com.

"Yes?"

"My plans for Solo are now in motion. Send some of your troops to confront him."

"Where is he, my lord?"

"He's going to…Ilum."

"Home of the kyber?"

"Yes. Do not accompany your troops. Solo would surly kill you."

"I understand. My troops are on their way as we speak."

"Thank you for your loyal service, Cardinal. Remember that saber. You will need to be skilled with it if you hope to fight Solo one day."

"I have already begun training with it."

"Good. Come to me and we shall test your skills."

A few minutes later, Cardinal entered Snoke's throne room, the trooper's red armor blending in with Snoke's red curtains.

"Activate the saber," Snoke said as he got out of his throne.

Cardinal did so.

"Your move," the Supreme Leader taunted.

Cardinal yelled and lunged at the Supreme Leader.

"Sloppy," Snoke growled as he dodged a sweeping swing from Cardinal.

Cardinal blocked two quick strikes from Snoke's pure black saber, but the Supreme Leader quickly kicked him to the ground, his saber at Cardinal's neck.

"Yield."

"No!" Cardinal yelled as he kicked Snoke back and slashed at his face.

"Better," Snoke said as he intercepted the blade. "But you still have a long way to go."

Cardinal rolled back, avoiding a would be death blow from Snoke. He pulled out his blaster, only for Snoke to yank it away with the Force. Snoke blasted the stormtrooper with lightning but Cardinal surprisingly intercepted it with his lightsaber and guided it back at Snoke.

"Good!"

Snoke gripped Cardinal's throat with the Force, but Cardinal quickly pulled a small blaster from his cape and blasted Snoke's stomach, causing him to release Cardinal. Cardinal quickly regained his footing and stabbed his saber at Snoke's face, only for Snoke to yank it away with the Force and kick him to the ground.

"Yield!"

"I yield."

"Your skills have improved, but you have more than just skill. You have a connection to the Force, a weaker one, but a connection nonetheless."

"Can you teach me to use it as you do?"

"You lack the necessary strength to grow to the power of a Jedi or Sith, but you could easily become the most powerful man in the First Order, other than me of course."

"Of course."

"But for now, keep tabs on your troops. Make sure they do as they've been asked."

"They don't know what they're going up against, my lord. It's suicide."

"I know."

"But they don't."

"Yes. We're going to keep it that way."

Cardinal's fist tightened in anger, but he said nothing.

"I feel your anger. It gives you power."

"Those are good men you're sending to their deaths. Has that even crossed your mind?"

"Oh, it has. I just don't care."

Cardinal growled.

"Oh, I know how you feel about your men, Cardinal, but they need to die."

"Your wish is my command."

"Good. Now leave me."

Cardinal did so.

The _Ruin_ dropped out of hyperspace to the ice world of Ilum.

"I don't know if that dark being I felt is here, but it's a start at least," Ben said.

"Let's hope we get some clues as to its origin," Jaina responded.

"Younglings, stay with the ship," Ben said as he lowered the ramp and waked out into Ilum's ice surface, Jaina right behind him.

"This world's strong in the Force," Jaina said.

"Indeed. That's why I brought us here. I thought this dark being, this shadow would be on a world strong in the Force. I don't sense it here right now, but it has been here nonetheless."

"Look," Jaina said as she pointed at what looked to be an abandoned base of some kind. "That base doesn't look like a Jedi base."

"No. No it doesn't."

Suddenly what looked to be a gunship dropped out of the sky.

"You're trespassing on First Order territory," a stormtrooper yelled.

"What 'First Order'?" Ben asked.

"No more questions, Jedi scum! Put away the sabers or die!"

Ben smiled, as did Jaina. This was where the fun began.

"Kill them!"

Ben yanked several troops his way, decapitating all of them with his fiery blue blade. Jaina lifted the remaining five and slammed them to the ground, knocking them out, but that wasn't enough for Ben. He reached out and crushed their skulls with the Force.

"Ben!"

"What?"

"Just because we're not obeying Luke doesn't mean we have to lose ourselves."

"We need to embrace the darkness to defeat it."

"Ben, I actually think Luke had a point on this. If we embrace the dark side, we're going to eventually fall to it."

"No. I know we won't. We have to fight fire with fire, Jaina. This is part of the reason we left Luke's Order behind. Now we won't be limited by his teachings."

"This is where I disagree."

"Whose side are you on, exactly?"

"I'm on the side of peace. Peace might mean disobeying Luke, but it doesn't mean using the dark side."

"Jaina, please. You must trust me on this."

"Alright, but if I see that we start to lose ourselves, we stop using the dark side. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright. Now what do you think this First Order is?"

"I have no clue. Sounds like a group of Imperial loyalists."

"Yes. I saw that by the stormtrooper armor, but I think it's bigger than just a small faction."

"I'm not sure, but I hope you're wrong."

"As do I," Jaina said as they made their way back to the ship. "As do I."

"Were those stormtroopers?" a youngling asked.

"Yes."

"Does that mean the Empire's back?"

"I'm not sure," Ben said as he piloted the ship off Ilum. "I'm not sure."

16

Plans for Starkiller

"Supreme Leader, the Jedi have destroyed my troops," Cardinal said.

"As I knew they would."

"I do have one question, if I might ask it."

"Do so."

"What about Tano? Does she no longer pose a threat?"

"She does, but by primary concern is luring Ben to the dark side. I already know his sister will not turn, but he will. He's already begun to use darker abilities and it's only a matter of time before he becomes a slave to his rage."

"Very well. A few of my troops reported that she's still on Lothal."

"Surprising. Her history paints her as one who is always on the move. This is unexpected, but not unwelcome. Bombard the planet."

"Sir?"

"You heard me."

"Um, that would reveal our existence to the galaxy at large. I thought you wanted to remain hidden until Starkiller is complete."

"Hmm. You bring up a good point. Very well. Try to lure her offworld."

"How?"

"She's always searching for Jedi artifacts."

"I could send a transmission, a coded one, of course, that there's a Jedi artifact on some First Order world."

"You can't be serious. The Jedi have already been to Starkiller. We don't want Tano discovering there's more Jedi. If they unite, it could spell the end of us all. Her power is unlike any I've ever seen. She alone poses a threat to the entire First Order. Add the Solo twins, Thrawn, and whatever other Jedi Tano was with, that is nothing other than our total destruction."

"Are you quite finished?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now do as I asked and lure her to Ilum, or Starkiller. Bombard it."

"What?" Cardinal all but yelled. "We can't destroy Starkiller! It's nearly finished!"

"Do it."

"Sir…this is a mistake! There are hundreds of thousands of First Order troops, loyal troops on that world! We can't just kill them without a second thought!"

"Do not lecture _me_, Cardinal. I know what I'm doing. Destroy it."

"Yes, my lord."

Cardinal pulled out his com.

"General Hux, commence orbital bombardment of Starkiller Base."

"What?" Hux spat. "Absolutely not! Starkiller will show the power of the First Order, and that we are to be feared!"

"The orders are from the Supreme Leader himself."

"Snoke's lost his mind! He's gone too far this time that idiot…"

"Hux, he's right here," Cardinal said.

"Oh, fantastic."

"So I am an idiot, am I, General Hux?"

"Of course not I…"

Snoke focused on Hux's throat and squeezed, cutting him off.

"Destroy Starkiller or I kill you."

"Of course! Should we begin bombardment?"

"I shall tell you when."

"Of course."

Ahsoka checked her com. Someone had called her.

"What's that?" Sabine asked.

"Says that there's a Jedi artifact on the world of Ilum."

"Ilum, the home of the kyber is it not?" Thrawn asked.

"It is, but this feels…off."

"How so?"

"I've visited Ilum several times since the fall of the Empire. I found no artifacts."

"You believe this is a trap?" Thrawn asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should check it out nonetheless."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ezra asked.

"We need to know what's there. If it is indeed a trap, then we need to know who set it. We're off to Ilum, if you have no objections, of course."

"None from me," Ezra said.

"Fine by me," Sabine sighed.

"Personally I think it's a horrible plan, but suppose we'll go through with it," Thrawn said.

Ahsoka smirked as the _Forgiven_ jumped to hyperspace.

Snoke felt Tano coming. She'd fallen for it, as her friends. If all went according to plan, one of the few threats to Snoke's rule would be decimated in a few seconds.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Cardinal asked.

"I am."

"And what if she figures it out? Then you'll have nothing but a destroyed Starkiller Base."

"I know the risks."

"I know you do; I just want to reiterate them."

Snoke nodded.

"So what do you think we're going to find on Ilum?" Sabine asked.

"I have no clue. Hopefully an artifact of some kind."

"And if it's a trap?"

"Then hopefully we find out who set it."

"Those stormtroopers we saw," Thrawn mused. "I _do_ think they're involved in this." Sabine, where are the blasters Ahsoka took from them?"

"I'll go get them."

She quickly returned and handed the blasters to Thrawn.

"What are you thinking, Thrawn?" Ahsoka asked.

"Trackers," Thrawn said as he pulled a small chip from each of the blasters. "They've been tracking us the whole time."

"Oh, no."

"I believe that's how they were able to contact Ahsoka," the Chiss said. "They used these trackers to acquire the frequency of her com."

"So they set the trap," Ahsoka said.

"Indeed."

"Well, we're already headed to Ilum and I can't pull us out of hyperspace, but I have a plan: the second we drop out of hyperspace, we jump back. I don't know what kind of reinforcements they have, so we'll need to make a quick escape."

"A good plan, Lady Tano," Thrawn said as he stepped on the trackers. "But I have an observation about our newfound enemy."

"And that is?"

"I know they've called us to lure us to our deaths, but they tried to kill us, granted they were ill prepared, but unless they have an entire planet full of troopers, they'd need heavy firepower to destroy us. Ahsoka's power is far beyond even Lord Vader's. I would know, for I fought side by side with the Dark Lord. Ezra's power is beginning to reach Vader's, but I wouldn't say he's quite there yet, no offense, of course. My point it this: to destroy us they'd need ships. Ships means resources. Resources means wealth and power. Wealth and power means planning. Planning means that this pseudo-Empire has been growing under our noses for quite some time. This wasn't just a small group of remaining Imperials. It may have started out like that, but it's grown far beyond that."

"Very valid points," Ahsoka said. "So we stick to the plan. Once we drop out, we instantly jump back."

"Got it," Sabine said.

She knew. Of course she'd figured it out, Snoke thought. He sensed her newfound alertness to the trackers placed in the blasters, but he sensed that she did not discover them by herself. No, Thrawn helped her with that. It seemed Snoke had underestimated the Grand Admiral. He didn't know about the Mandalorian or the other Jedi, but for now Ahsoka and Thrawn were his greatest threats. Thrawn's tactical abilities coupled with Ahsoka's power in the Force were a lethal combination and Snoke would have to act swiftly. He knew Tano would plan to jump back to hyperspace the second she and her friends dropped out, so it seemed destroying Starkiller would no longer be necessary.

"General Hux, this is your lucky day," Snoke said into his com. "The intended target knows of our plans. Do not, I repeat do not bombard Starkiller. Keep your Destroyers hovering over the planet to fire on the targets with turbolasers and blaster cannons."

"I will, my lord. Should I deploy the new TIEs?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

Snoke ended the com. Perhaps he'd bitten off a little more than he could chew this time. If Tano and her friends escaped, they'd know of the First Order's true might and tell the rest of the galaxy. Making things even worse, Ben and his Jedi compatriots would eventually catch wind of the First Order and Snoke. They'd unite with Ahsoka and destroy Snoke. No. That would not, could not happen. In terms of more traditional Force power, Ahsoka was a juggernaut, but Snoke still held the advantage in mental manipulation. His ability to breach minds with the Force was near unrivaled and even Ahsoka couldn't resist for very long.

Snoke had seen many empires rise and fall. The Sith Empires of old all fell for one main reason: arrogance. Snoke was different than Emperors Palpatine and Vitiate. He was sure of himself, but he knew when someone was his equal. So far only two in the galaxy were: Luke Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, but that list would soon be up to three, for Ben's power was growing by the minute. All the more reason to turn him to the dark side quickly.

The _Forgiven_ dropped out of hyperspace to the planet of Ilum.

"Are those Star Destroyers?" Ezra asked as he pointed as several dagger shaped ships.

"Yes, but they are not of Imperial design," Thrawn said.

Ahsoka began to punch in the coordinates to the first planet that came to mind: Malachor. It would get them far, far away from these Destroyers and whoever was on them.

"General Hux, the target has arrived. It is a Jedi t-6 shuttle. Destroy it."

"All turbolasers: fire!" Hux yelled.

The Destroyers' turbolasers aimed on the t-6, the green bolts collided with the ship, damaging its engines.

"Aim for the hyperdrive!" Hux yelled.

The guns did just that and fired at the engines, destroying them.

"Kill them!"

"Ahsoka, that was our hyperdrive!" Sabine yelled.

"I know!" Ahsoka yelled back. "Give me a second!"

"It appears we do not have a second," Thrawn said as several TIE fighters flew from the Destroyer's hangar bay.

"Sabine, fix the hyperdrive. I need to focus on the TIEs," Ahsoka said.

Sabine made her way to the back of the ship while Ahsoka reached out with the Force, slamming the TIEs into each other. She looked up at the turbolasers and began to crush them with the Force.

"Ahsoka," Ezra said as two red TIEs made their way to the ship.

"I see them! They're trying to board the ship. Ezra, Thrawn, go deal with them while I try to disable the rest of the turbolasers."

The two made their way to the ship's boarding hatch.

"You ready for this?" Ezra asked.

"I do hope so."

The door came down and in walked in five red robed guards very similar to the ones on Lothal. Ezra smiled as he activated the blue saber Ahsoka had given him. The guards attacked in tandem, slashing at Ezra and Thrawn. Ezra managed to leap over a few sweeping swings, while Thrawn was knocked to the ground by a kick to the face. The Grand Admiral, however, did not stay down for long. He got to his feet and tackled on of the guards, killing him with a shot straight to the heart. Four to go. Ezra lifted the guards with the Force, giving Thrawn a chance to kill them all with his blaster.

"Well done," Thrawn said. "That move was particularly clever."

"Thanks. Let's get back to Ahsoka."

The two made their way back to the cockpit to see Ahsoka, eyes squinted in concentration. Ezra wondered what was taking so much effort, but his wondering soon ceased. He saw what looked to be ten massive turbolaser bolts held in place by Ahsoka. It was taking every ounce of energy she had to keep them from destroying the ship. Ezra reached his hand out, lightening Ahsoka's load.

"Push them back!" Ahsoka commanded.

The Force-users shoved the bolts back to their source, crippling the Destroyer.

"Sabine, how's it coming?" Ezra yelled.

"Done! Make the jump!"

Ahsoka pulled the hyperdrive lever and the ship jumped.

Hux's mouth fell open in shock. How? How had this happened.

"Sir, the Supreme Leader is calling," a deck officer said.

"Brilliant. Put him through."

A holo of Snoke popped up.

"General Hux, I am most displeased by this failure."

"We will catch them, my lord. They…"

Hux was cut off as Snoke telekinetically slammed him to the ground, drawing blood from the General's chin.

"Supreme Leader, please! We will catch them!"

"How?"

"We damaged their engines, so they won't make it far before they have to exit hyperspace."

"Fine. Make sure my faith in you is not misplaced."

"I will."

The transmission ended.

Ahsoka sighed from exhaustion.

"You alright?" Ezra asked as he sat next to the Togruta.

"Yeah. Holding those bolts back took it out of me."

"So where are we headed?"

"Malachor."

"Oh, great."

"I just put in the coordinates to the first planet I thought of. We'll leave as soon as we fix the engines. Sabine did all right patching them up, but we need to land if we want them good as new."

"All right. Um, I feel like I should mention there's about five dead bodies in the entryway."

"Oh. How pleasant."

"Sorry," Ezra said as he looked at the lightsaber Ahsoka had given him. "I've been meaning to ask this: why is this lightsaber so important to you?"

"That was my master's lightsaber."

"You told me a bit about him."

"Indeed. He was like a brother to me. He believed in me when the Order turned its back on me, but things didn't go well for him. He lost himself to the dark side. He became Darth Vader."

"I know. I remember in the World Between Worlds how you called him Anakin. I'm sorry. That must have been hard for you."

"It was. That was why I didn't want to leave Malachor. I thought I could redeem him."

"How did the Empire fall anyway?"

"I don't know all the details, but basically Vader killed Sidious."

"Out of hatred?"

"No. Anakin had a son named Luke. Luke was able to do what I could not. He redeemed Vader. Anakin returned and brought balance. Reminds me of an old Jedi saying: you either die a villain or live long enough to see yourself become a hero."

"Where is Luke? He might be able to help us?"

"I have no clue. Back on Mortis I spoke to Anakin. He told me I'd meet Luke."

"Interesting," Ezra said as he handed the saber back to Ahsoka.

"Keep it. You remind me of Anakin and I think he'd want you to have it."

Ezra nodded and put the saber back on his belt.

"We should be at Malachor in a few days. We'll make our repairs and then we go to Coruscant. We need to tell the New Republic of this threat."

"Good plan."

"_Do_ make sure they don't throw me in prison," Thrawn said as he walked in the cockpit.

"I will."

17

Shadow and Soul

Ben reached out with the Force, trying to locate the shadow. He saw a red room with red guards. A ship: The Supremacy. Over orbit over Ilum.

"Jaina, I found him," Ben said.

"Where?"

"He's in a ship over orbit over Ilum."

"That's impossible. We were already at Ilum."

"His ship wasn't there that time. He's waiting for us, Jaina. Now is our time to confront and destroy him for good."

"Alright. Let's go."

"Jaina, if this doesn't go like we want…"

"Don't say that. We're not going to die tonight because we need to stand and fight."

"Jaina, please listen to me. If I start to turn fully, I want you to kill me."

"Ben, I know you. You won't turn to the dark side."

"What if I did? Would you have the courage to kill me?"

"I…"

"Yes or no."

"No," Jaina finally responded.

"I ask that you gather that courage if the time comes," Ben said as he punched in the coordinates.

"I will try."

Good. Now Solo and his compatriots were on their way. Soon Solo would belong to Snoke and the rest of the Jedi would either be dead or bowing at his feet. He knew that Ben and Jaina were not alone, for they had brought the remaining younglings along. Good. The stormtroopers need some target practice and his Praetorians needed to test their weapons. He felt Ben as the Jedi ship jumped out of hyperspace.

"Cardinal, tell General Hux to hold his fire and let the ship dock."

"Yes, sir," Cardinal said as he left the throne room.

"Um, shouldn't they be shooting at us?" a youngling asked.

"Yeah," Jaina said. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I, but we will do what we must," Ben said as he docked the ship and put the mask of Ren on. "Follow my lead."

"Halt!" a stormtrooper yelled as he ran up to Ben. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Oh, my bad. We're a maintenance crew. There's some…uh, technical difficulties in the throne room. If you could just move aside, we'll be on our way."

"Wait! You're the Jedi!"

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance," Ben sighed as he snapped the trooper's neck.

"Ben!" Jaina yelled.

"Come on! We have to get to the throne room before everybody on the ship knows we're here!"

The small group of Jedi ran to a turbolift, only for the lift to open and reveal fifteen stormtroopers. They raised their blasters and fired, catching two younglings off guard and killing them instantly.

"No!" Ben yelled as he yanked the troops outside and crushed their skulls with the Force.

Jaina's eyes went wide for a second, but it was only a second. She didn't have time to argue with Ben's methods. The five remaining Jedi closed the lift doors and made their way upwards. The doors soon opened to reveal more stormtroopers. They fired away, killing the remaining three younglings in seconds.

"That was a mistake," Ben growled, his mask, making giving his voice an animalistic growl.

He kicked a troop to the ground as Jaina lifted two and flung them into the lift. Ben yelled in fury as he lifted the last five troops and slashed them with his crackling lightsaber.

"Come on!"

The two Jedi made their way to a massive set of durasteel door. Ben crushed it with the Force and yanked it out of place. He rushed in, followed by his sister. There he was: the shadow, sitting atop a throne, red guards flanking him.

"Deal with them," the shadow said.

The guards sprinted at Ben and Jaina, sword and staff like weapons in hand. Three took Ben while the remaining two went for Jaina. Ben's lightsaber moved back and forth, redirecting each strike from the guards. One guard swung at Ben, but the Jedi dodged, causing the guard to stumble forwards and allowing Ben to kick him down a reactor shaft of some kind. He looked over at Jaina. She took a more graceful approach then Ben, leaping over the guards and twirling around them, almost like she wasn't fighting at all. Rather dancing. And what a deadly dance it was.

She ducked under a sweeping swing and flipped over another. Time for Ben to focus. The two guards attacked in tandem, swinging left and right in random, yet precise movements. Even Ben had to admit their skill with the blade was impressive. Most impressive. He saw his opening as the left guard swung backwards. Not wasting a moment, Ben stabbed him in the chest and kicked the other guard to the ground. He quickly removed the remaining guard's head. He once again looked over at his sister. She'd killed one of the guards, but the other had her arm pinned behind her.

"Jaina!" he yelled as he tossed her his lightsaber.

She caught it and activated it, it's blade going straight through the guard's face.

"Thanks," she said as she tossed it back.

"Bravo!" the shadow said as he got out of his throne and clapped his massive, gnarled hands. "Your power is even greater than I thought!"

"So you're the one I felt. That dark side hole in the Force," Ben said.

"Indeed. I am Snoke and I wish for you to join me."

"That's not going to happen," Ben growled as he activated his saber. "We are ready and prepared to fight."

Ben and Jaina charged Snoke, but he casually froze them in place with the Force, pummeling with Force lightning. Ben shoved him back with a push, allowing Jaina to slash at him with her saber, but Snoke dodged and weaved away from her strikes.

"I expected better from the Order's finest!" Snoke taunted.

Ben gripped him in a choke and Jaina flung him backwards.

"You were saying?"

"Fool! You cannot oppose me!" Snoke yelled as he yanked the Jedi his way.

He activated a pure black lightsaber and held it in a defensive position. Ben looked at Jaina. He nodded and the two attacked. Ben drove Snoke back with rapid, heavy cleaves while Jaina focused on keeping Snoke distracted with quick jabs and thrusts. For a few sweet seconds, it seemed like that strategy might work. But that hope quickly faded as Snoke hurled Jaina back with a blast of lightning.

"No!" Ben yelled.

"Good! Use that anger!"

Ben did so, slamming at Snoke with wild, yet precise strikes. Ben's mind was a raging, chaotic, circus for a psycho. Each swing of the saber looked as if it had been practiced for thousands of hours, yet at the same time looked as if it was more of a reaction than a well-planned move. Very interesting. Snoke back stepped, hoping to make Ben overcorrect. But the young Jedi knew Snoke's plan. Jaina recovered and sprinted back to the fight, only for Snoke to pick her up and toss her into Ben, knocking him down.

"Your sister is weak!"

"No! She is far stronger than you can imagine!" Ben yelled as he blasted Snoke with lightning.

Snoke's hands raised to catch the blast, but it was straining him a great deal. Ben dug deeper, using all his rage to send more energy into his blast, but Snoke turned the lightning back. It sped back towards Ben, but he took the pain and kept going.

"Die!" he yelled.

Jaina sprang over Snoke and attempted to slash him across the back. He managed to evade, but her blow managed to glace his shoulder. He took a few cautious steps back. The Jedi were more powerful than he first thought. Jaina was strong, yes, but she was pathetic compared to her brother. Looking at Ben was like looking into the Force itself. He was light and dark working in perfect unison. Maybe that was why he was so powerful. But Snoke knew it was more than just that. It was the Skywalker blood coursing through his veins. His grandfather and uncle before him.

"You are weak, as was your sister!"

"No! I won't surrender! My rage is like a fire that never burns to embers! You can take my heart you can take my breath when you pry it from my cold, dead chest! We are the saviors of the world! And I will not be ruled by you!"

Ben's rage broke free as he shoved Snoke back with a push. Jaina hurled her saber at Snoke, stabbing him in the leg.

"Impressive," he grunted as he yanked it out.

The two Jedi attacked in tandem, Ben keeping up the attack, while Jaina was doing the best she could to intercept the attacks that slipped past Ben's guard. She dodged a blow from Snoke and slashed him across the back, causing him to growl and shove her back with the Force. Ben growled as he smashed his saber against Snoke's. It took everything he had to block Ben's frantic attacks. The Jedi backhanded Snoke to the ground.

"Enough games," Snoke growled.

He shoved Ben back with the Force and yanked Jaina his way, stabbing her straight through the heart.

"No!" Ben yelled as he ran to his sister, cradling her in his arms. "That was a mistake."

"Why? Because you've no one left to die for?"

"No. Because now you've unleashed my wrath," he growled, his mask making his voice even more terrifying.

Snoke pummeled Ben with lightning, but the Jedi fought the pain.

"You can't take away my strength! Fix these broken things! You can't take away my pride! I won't be denied!" Ben yelled as he sent Snoke hurtling back with a lightning blast of his own.

Snoke rose to his feet, only for Ben to grasp him with a Force choke. This was not going how Snoke thought it would. Ben yanked Snoke his way, the Jedi's rage consuming him. Snoke used the Force to move his lightsaber to Ben's face, damaging his mask. Ben's raw yellow eye was now exposed.

"Enough!" Snoke yelled as he hoisted Ben with the Force.

He slammed his hand back and forth, slamming Ben into the ground. Once he finally finished, Snoke let out an onslaught of lightning, causing Ben to writhe in agony.

"Surrender is all that can save you!"

"I…I will NEVER give into you!" Ben yelled as he rose to his feet, his hands held in a defensive posture.

"Please don't make me kill you."

Ben responded by shoving Snoke to the ground with a Force blast. He redrew his saber, slamming against Snoke's. As Ben reared back for another blow, Snoke shot him with lightning, causing the young Jedi to stagger back and giving Snoke the chance to hold him in place with the Force.

"I am impressed, young Solo. Never in my long life have I faced a foe as powerful as you, but you will submit like all the rest."

"Never."

"That's what they all said."

"All of who?"

"My Knights."

"I am not like that! I am a Jedi like my uncle before me!"

"Hmm. I sense you have a great resentment for your uncle."

"He made mistakes, but he's a Jedi through and through. He's doing what he thinks is right."

"Tell me young Solo, what do you want?"

"To murder you."

"Yes. I feel your hate. That will come in handy," Snoke said as he began to probe Ben's mind with the Force.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Ben howled. "I won't give into you! EVER!"

"We shall see," Snoke said as he poured the dark side into Ben's mind, causing the Jedi to howl a hellish, blood-curdling scream. "In time you will bend to my will."

"I…I will never bow to you!"

Snoke responded by sending even rawer darkness into Ben's mind. Ben's fist tightened. He was attempting to break free. Futile, but admirable none the less.

"You'll…you'll have to kill me if…I'll die before I give into you."

"No. I can keep you alive for as long as I need. This can all be over, right now. Or it can go on for a hundred more years. It's your choice, my friend."

"You will not control me! I may be broken, but I'm not done because I'm not dead yet! Go on trying, lying! I may be broken, but I'm not done! I will keep fighting while there's breath in my lungs.

Kylo shoved Snoke back with a push and slammed him into the ground a few times before Snoke managed to break free and began to yank at Ben's spirit. The Jedi cried out in agony. Snoke activated his saber, plunging it into Ben's stomach.

"That wasn't smart. You'll kill me if you do that."

"Will I now?" Snoke asked as he healed the wound, only to stab again.

"Submit!"

"No!"

Snoke sighed again and began to crush Ben's heart with the Force. The Jedi tried to fight it, but it was no use. Snoke's darkness was too much. Snoke slammed Ben into the ground for several minutes and used the Force to snap both his legs.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"I'll…I'll make you pay for this!"

Snoke produced a sword from his robe and stabbed it into Ben's eye. The Jedi cried out in pain as Snoke drove the blade deeper and deeper.

"It can end, you know?"

"Just kill me."

"Oh, no. My friend," Snoke said as he began to crush Ben's skull with the Force.

"No!" Ben yelled as he knocked Snoke back with the Force.

"Impressive! But futile!"

Snoke drove his sword into Ben's spinal column, a sadistic grin on his face.

"Cardinal!" Snoke yelled.

A red armored stormtrooper sprinted in.

"My lord…"

Cardinal's words trailed off when he saw Ben.

"What the..?"

"I need you to break him."

"It looks like you've already done that."

"Oh, no."

"Um. Aright."

"Your interrogator droids will do no good. Be creative."

"I'll…I'll try. Shall I take him away?"

"No. Break him right here," Snoke said as he sat back on his throne. "I'm bored."

"Very well," Cardinal said as he pulled out a staff. "You don't need him in one piece, do you?"

"No. Alive is all I need."

Cardinal raised the staff high and began slamming into Ben's head, each blow drawing more and more blood.

"Sir, he's about dead."

"Continue."

"Sir…"

"Now."

Cardinal resumed, slamming Ben for several more minutes. Snoke's mouth twisted into a gleeful snarl as he watched his future apprentice suffer.

"Here," Snoke said as he tossed Cardinal his sword. "Take out his other eye."

Cardinal did so, causing Ben to cry out again. Snoke lifted Ben high in the air and began to squeeze his organs with the Force while Cardinal continued his beating.

"YIELD!" Snoke yelled.

"I…I yield."

Snoke instantly let Ben drop to the ground, only for Ben to seize Cardinal in a Force choke.

"Let him down," Snoke commanded.

Ben did so, letting Cardinal fall.

"That's better. Now, my new apprentice, I deem you…Kylo Ren. Do you care to know what that means?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Kylo is an ancient Sith word meaning "dark rebirth" And Ren, well, you're already quite familiar with Ren."

"I _swear_ to you that I will kill you. Some way. Somehow. You will die by my hand. I will avenge my sister and all the other Jedi you've killed."

"Oh, I know it, but today you serve me. If you dare to challenge me before you are ready, I will make the punishment you've just endured seem like nothing. Rise, Kylo Ren. Rise and serve."

"I can't rise, you idiot! My legs are broken, I can't see, and my spine is destroyed!"

"You make a fair point, but do not call me idiot," Snoke growled as he crushed Kylo's leg with the Force.

"I hate you," Kylo growled. "And I'll make you suffer a thousand times what I've suffered!"

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Snoke nonchalantly said. "Cardinal, get your finest armorsmiths and medical professionals. Design a suit to keep my new apprentice alive. Remove his legs. They're broken beyond repair. His skull will mend in time. Replace his eyes with the most advanced visual receptors. Understood?"

"Yes. Um…how do I get him to the operating room?"

Snoke lifted Kylo with the Force and began to follow Cardinal.

"That works," Cardinal said.

Snoke followed Cardinal to a surgical room eerily similar to the one Kylo's grandfather had been reconstructed in over five decades ago. Snoke laid Ben on the table as Cardinal closed the doors.

"We're going to have to wait for the new armor," Snoke said. "He's in critical condition and will die if I don't get him in a suit now."

Cardinal nodded as a droid brought several mechanical limbs in the room.

"This will hurt," Snoke said as he activated his saber and removed Kylo's legs, causing the Jedi to cry out in pain. "Put the new legs on."

The droid began to claw into Kylo's stumps. It the attached the artificial nerve endings of the legs to what remained of Kylo's nerves. The Jedi was fading. Fast. This would all be over soon, Ben thought. Soon he'd be dead and join his sister in the Force, but he had a feeling Snoke wouldn't let that happen.

Kylo's eyes shot open. He looked around, trying to get a sense of where he was. Oh. Now he remembered. The shadow, or Snoke had killed Jaina and tortured Kylo into submission. That was the last he remembered. Things looked different. They still looked clear, but the only color was red. His legs. He looked down at them to see he now had on dark robes covering them. The table he was on began to rise, causing him to turn his head in shock.

"Hello, my apprentice," Snoke purred.

"Oh, great. It's you."

"Yes. How do you find your suit?"

"I'd like to find a way to kill you."

"Oh, I'm sure. Please answer the question."

"It's as comfortable as a life support suit designed to negate horrendous, crippling injuries can be."

"I had your mask repaired," Snoke said as he handed Kylo his mask. "Put it on."

Kylo broke his restrains and put the mask on.

"You look so much like your grandfather."

"What do you know of my grandfather?"

"He was the one most powerful Sith ever. His rage made him unstoppable, as it does you."

"If my rage made me unstoppable then you'd be a dead corpse."

"Well, almost unstoppable, but you lasted far longer than any other has. Ah. You look truly frightening, my friend. That mask will strike terror into all who dare to oppose us."

"What are you?"

"I am something you do not yet understand."

"I want to change that. How? How did you get in my head like that?"

"I've had many lifetimes to grow my power."

"Are you Sith?"

"No, but I used to be."

"Why did you keep me alive but kill my sister?"

"Because you are something special. You are a focal point, a perfect unison of light and dark. Not even your uncle could see this. Only the most powerful beings in the history of the galaxy could wield the light and the dark without being fully controlled by one or the other."

"Fascinating," Kylo growled.

"You could be like that in time if we harnessed your powers correctly. See, what made Sith weak was their stubbornness to accept that the light_ does_ have its uses. I have learned that. The light can heal oneself when the dark could not."

"These beings you said could use light and dark, who were they?"

"Oh, there have been many legends of such beings, but there is always a bit of truth in legends, but there are only three such legends I fully believe. Two of these beings were godlike, which is the main reason they were able to wield light and dark."

"Who were they?"

"A master does not reveal his secrets in one day, Kylo Ren, but over many days gone by."

Kylo nodded his now helmeted head.

"Now, I do think it prudent that you know a bit about my First Order."

"Do tell. Are you some wannabe Emperor Palpatine?"

"Oh, no," Snoke chuckled. "I am far beyond that old fool, but I do think he had the right idea. He just went about if horribly wrong. The First Oder is what the Empire should have been."

"How do you form this First Order?"

"I have my methods. Let us just say I am grateful to something called the Starforge. It was a huge asset when crafting many of my warships, including the ship we are on now. I knew Palpatine's Empire was destined to fail. So I waited for it to fall so I could pick up the pieces and craft something truly special. I've been waiting in the Unknown Regions for centuries waiting for you, my new apprentice. I knew I could not claim this galaxy alone, not even with my fleets and armies and even my Knights, but now I have you, but I will reveal more about myself to you at a later time."

"Fine," Kylo growled.

"For now, I have a mission for you."

"What?"

"I know you and your uncle heard of the planet of Kesh and the Lost Tribe."

"Yeah."

"I have wanted to destroy them for some time now, but even I lack the power. Now with you on my side, we can conquer Kesh."

"Alright. What of my uncle and mother?"

"We shall decide that later, but after Kesh, we have another mission. When you touched Vader's helmet, did you see a Togruta named Ahsoka Tano?"

"I did."

"We need to kill her. The threat she poses is great, far greater than the threat your uncle poses."

"I highly doubt that."

"You are ignorant to Tano's power. In fact, her power rivals my own. What scares me is that her power is growing. She has the potential to surpass me. Only you have the ability to reach and possibly even surpass her."

"What makes her so powerful? I understand why I have potential: my bloodline. But what about her?"

"I have my theories. For one, she hailed from the finest line of Jedi in history. Yoda, Grand Master of the Order, Dooku, one of the Order's best swordsmen, Qui-Gon Jinn, one of the only Jedi to fully feel the will of the Force, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the embodiment of a true Jedi Knight, and Anakin Skywalker, the most naturally gifted Force-user. She possesses the strengths, but none of the weaknesses of those Jedi. She was the culmination of a great lineage.

"Even as a Padawan, her skill with the blade and the Force was on par with Masters. She is not the Chosen One, no, but she is something special. The Force has a set destiny for her, as it did her master. Her power even rivaled that of your grandfather."

"Really?"

"Yes. She went blow for blow with Lord Vader for several minutes and even wounded him."

"Hmm. We will kill her, Master."

"Yes, let us hope so. If she were to discover your uncle, we'd be surely doomed. So we will make sure that does not happen. Come with me. I have a gift for you."

Kylo followed Snoke out of the room and into another small, enclosed room.

"These are my knights," Snoke said as several dark robed figures appeared out of the darkness. "I now place them under your command."

"Why do I need them?"

"I have trained them, but they are not true apprentices. You will continue their training."

"I see."

"You learned from the mask of Ren, so I deem your knights…Knights of Ren. They are now loyal to you."

"Rise," Kylo told the Knights. "Let us destroy the Lost Tribe."

Luke sighed as the _Redeemer_ dropped out of hyperspace to Coruscant. He really, really didn't want to tell Han and Leia about Ben's choice, but he had no choice. They had the right to know. The ship entered atmosphere and landed at Han and Leia's apartment.

"Master Skywalker?" a security guard asked. "What a pleasant…"

"I need to speak with Han and Leia," Luke interrupted.

"Of course. Follow me."

The guard typed in a code and the two went inside.

"Luke?"

"Leia!"

Luke made his way over to his sister and wrapped her in his arms.

"Luke?" Han asked as he came in from the other room. "What are you doing here?"

"I…"

"What is it?" Han asked, his voice no longer in a joking mood.

"It's about Ben and Jaina."

"Oh, no."

"Leia, remember that dark being I told you about?"

"Yes."

"Ben and Jaina went out to face him. I warned them not to, but they didn't listen. They also took the younglings with them."

"Where are they now?" Han asked.

"I'm not sure. Something's clouding my judgment."

"So are they alive? Dead? What?" Han asked.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? Can't you feel if they die in the Force?"

"I can, but that…thing is clouding my vision."

Han's hands went to his head as he processed what Luke was telling him.

"I just wanted to tell you in person," Luke said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Luke," Leia said as she whipped a small tear from her eye. "We don't know if they're dead, so we'll keep up hope. Thank you for telling us."

"Han, are you alright?" Luke asked as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Han."

Han nodded.

"I have to go."

"Why? Your entire Order's gone," Han said.

"This dark being, I need to keep learning if I want to defeat him."

"Luke, you've been on that planet for thirty years. What more could you possibly learn?"

"There is always something else to learn."

"I hope you're right, for Ben and Jaina's sake," Han said.

"So do I," Luke said as he flipped up his hood and went for the door. "So do I."

"Are you ready, my apprentice?" Snoke asked as he and his apprentice boarded the former's private shuttle, a modified _Upsilon_-class command shuttle, the _S_u_premacy II_.

"Yes."

"Now remember, this entire planet is full of Sith Lords. We cannot engage the entire planet, so we destroy the leadership and the remaining Sith will end up killing themselves as the squabble over who should rule the planet."

"I see. Are we not taking my Knights or any other reinforcements?"

"I'm glad you asked," Snoke said as Cardinal and a silver stormtrooper made their way to the ship. "You're already well aquatinted with Captain Cardinal."

"Very well acquainted."

"This," Snoke said as he motioned to the silver trooper. "Is Captain Phasma. She is one of the Order's finest."

Kylo glared at Phasma, neither one saying a word as they sized each other up."

"Who is he?" Phasma asked, finally breaking the silence.

"This is Kylo Ren, my new apprentice."

"Hmm. I don't like him."

"In all honesty, Captain, I do not care what you think about my apprentice. A command from him is a command from me."

"Fine."

"Yes, my apprentice, the Knights of Ren and my Praetorians will be accompanying us."

"Knights of Ren?" Phasma asked. "A new division of troopers?"

"They fall outside the military hierarchy," Snoke explained.

"I don't like that."

"Your opinion does not concern me, Captain. Remember it was the First Order who rescued you. If we didn't, you'd still be stuck on your primordial homeworld."

Phasma said nothing.

"Come, let us not keep Kesh waiting," Snoke said as he boarded the ship, followed by Kylo, the Knights and Praetorians, Phasma, and Cardinal.

"Sir, I have told my best troops to meet us on Kesh," Phasma said as the _Supremacy II _left the _Supremacy_'s hangar bay and jumped to hyperspace. "If that is alright with you."

"Yes. We need all the help we can get. Also, remember that you are to tell no one what you witness on Kesh. Do not even discuss it among yourselves. Understood?"

Cardinal, Phasma, and Kylo nodded.

"Phasma, Cardinal, leave us. Take the Knights and Praetorians."

The two troopers, Knights, and Praetorians left the room, leaving Snoke and Kylo alone.

"Give me your lightsaber."

Kylo did so and Snoke activated its crackling blue blade.

"Ah. A crossguard design. Very ancient. Very powerful. Might I ask why it is in the crossguard design?"

"It was more so out of necessity than preference. I was less than happy with my uncle and I squeezed the saber, unknowingly cracking the crystal. Ren's mask gave me the designs."

"The armor, how do you find it?"

"It is…acceptable."

"Good. I know your fighting style. It's quite aggressive. The cybernetic legs will slow your reflexes, but since your arms are still organic, you'll still have your normal reflexes. Your suit is quite durable, just like your grandfather's. Your chestplate is completely blasterproof and lightsaber resistant and the robes and cape are blaster resistant. Your cybernetic legs are also blaster proof and are lined with cortosis, a material capable of short circuiting a lightsaber blade. And…you know how durable your mask is."

"Yes."

"I must admit, the mask of Ren is not fond of me. It has a special connection with you."

Kylo said nothing, merely nodded.

"Have you ever been to Kesh?"

"Once," Snoke said. "But the Sith drove me offworld."

"Hmm. I do have a question that's been nagging me: if the Sith are stranded on Kesh, then how did some manage to make their way to the known galaxy? If those Sith did it, why haven't the rest?"

"Only the most powerful Sith have managed to escape. The rig together their own ships and hold them together with the dark side."

"Why don't all Sith do that?"

"Unless you are incredibly powerful in the Force, attempting to hold together a ship would be suicide. There is a ruling council on Kesh. Its main purpose is to keep some semblance of order in case Ship comes."

"What ship?"

"Not a ship. Ship."

"So its name is just 'Ship'? That's kind of stupid."

"Stupid, maybe, but Ship is more than just a normal ship. It is sentient and strong in the dark side."

"A ship can use the Force? That's new."

"Yes. That's why they wait for it. It is prophesied that it will return when the time for the Sith to reclaim the galaxy."

"You think that'll happen?"

"Prophecies are something for the weak to place their hope in. Will it return? Possibly. But even if it does, that will not stop us from forcing Kesh to its knees."

"I see."

"Your saber's blade. I think it would look better with a red blade, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose."

"I'm sure you know what bleeding a kyber means."

"Yes."

"Good. I shall leave you alone while you bleed it. You are a warrior of the dark side and you need to have the weapon to prove it."

Kylo nodded and Snoke left the room.

"Alright," Kylo said to himself as he put Ren's mask on.

He put his hand on the crystal and began to pour his hate into it, but it flung him back with a blast of pure light side energy. Kylo growled in anger as he grabbed the crystal again. It would bend to his will. It had no choice. Kylo thought back to all the suffering Snoke had caused. He would make that monster pay for what he'd done. Kylo felt the crystal's fading energy. It could not resist him forever. Snoke. Kylo hated Snoke more than any other being, but he had a special place in his heart for Luke. Luke had wounded him in ways even Snoke hadn't. Luke betrayed Kylo's trust, kept the truth from him. The crystal's life faded away. Kylo looked down to see the once blue crystal, now a deep hue of crimson. He put it in his lightsaber and activated it. The main blade sprang to life, followed by the two crossguard blades.

"Good," Snoke purred as the door opened.

"How did you know I was finished?"

"I felt the small shift in the Force. The saber. Give it to me."

Kylo handed Snoke the saber and the elder darksider activated it, holding it to Ben's next.

"Impressive," Snoke said as he deactivated it and put it on Ben's belt. "You will put this to good use on Kesh."

Kylo nodded.

18

Back to Malachor

The _Forgiven_ dropped out of hyperspace to Malachor.

"Ah, never thought I'd see this place again," Ezra sighed.

"Like I said, I punched in the coordinates to the first planet that came to mind," Ahsoka said. "It's remote enough that they won't think to look for us here, giving us time to make our repairs and get to Coruscant to warn the New Republic."

Ahsoka landed the ship.

"Sabine, Thrawn, I need you two to focus on repairing the engines."

The Chiss nodded and set to the back of the ship, followed by Sabine.

"Ahsoka," Sabine said.

"Yes."

"The damage actually isn't as bad as I first thought. We should be up and running in a few hours."

"Good. Ezra and I will try to relocate that dark presence we felt earlier."

"So what do you think that thing was that we felt?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know. It was dark, but not Sith. Something that intrigued me was that I felt some light in the darkness. This being, whoever he is, has achieved mastery over both light and dark."

"Like the Bendu?"

"Yes, although he uses the dark more than light. Nevertheless, I felt that he was well versed in the ways of the light."

"What do you think that means, exactly. My thoughts are that he's ancient."

"That would explain his power," Ahsoka said, hand grabbing her chin, deep in thought. "Some Sith were able to extend their lifespan for hundreds, even thousands of years. It's possible this being was able to do the same. He wanted something on Ilum."

"The kybers, most likely."

"Yes. It's what he's doing with them that I fear."

"You think he's making a weapon?"

"The ancient wars between light and dark always had weapons of mass destruction powered by a massive kyber. The Sith temple on this world is one of hundreds more, but the Death Star took things to a whole new level. Had you asked me thirty years ago if I thought a weapon powered by a kyber could destroy a planet, I wouldn't have believed you. I fear this being is planning something similar."

"I hope you're wrong."

"So do I."

"Starkiller in nearly finished, my lord," Hux said over Snoke's com.

"About that. I want you to destroy it."

"What?" Why?"

"It is another Death Star. It has the same weaknesses. If the Jedi were to discover them, we would have mined those kybers for nothing."

"Well what would you have us do?"

"Use them in the construction of lightsabers."

"You'd rather have those primitive weapons than a superweapon?"

"What would strike more terror into your heart, General: seeing your planet destroyed by some impersonal weapon, or seeing and feeling a lightsaber plunged into your stomach?"

"I suppose the second, but that won't work for destroying Coruscant."

"Who ever said I wanted to destroy it?"

Hux remained silent.

"Exactly. Finish mining the kybers."

"Yes, my lord."

Snoke ended the transmission.

"What is Starkiller Base?" Ben asked.

"It was a superweapon that could destroy star systems."

"And you're destroying it?" Why?"

"It is like the Death Star. It has the same weaknesses."

"I see, but shouldn't you take the risk of using it?"

"It is more than that. It represents weakness. It would give the image that the First Order is too scared to invade planets the old fashioned way. We will conquer like the Sith of old, going to planets and slaughtering all who would oppose us."

"You say you are not Sith, but you act like one."

"Many of their teachings hold great value, but the teachings of the Jedi also hold value."

"I've been a Jedi, and I disagree."

"I will show you how to use the light and dark in unison, but first we must deal with Kesh."

Kylo nodded as the ship dropped out of hyperspace to Kesh.

"We're here," Cardinal said.

"Yes."

The pilot landed the ship in the middle of a desert. The ramp lowered, Snoke walked out first, followed by Kylo, Phasma, Cardinal, the Knights and Praetorians. Phasma looked upwards as a smaller First Order transport landed.

"Your troops?" Kylo asked as he put his mask back on.

"Indeed. They are the best in the Order."

The ramp of the ship lowered and fifteen stormtroopers sprinted over to Phasma.

"My troops are at your command," Phasma said.

"Good. Who is the leader of this battalion, other than you, of course?"

"This is FN-2187," Phasma said as a stormtrooper with a black cape walked up. "He is my best soldier. He will follow any order without question."

"Good. Tell me, FN-2187, are you ready to destroy this world?"

"Yes."

"And everyone on it?"

"Yes."

"Not just the men, but the women, and the children too."

"If it is your wish, I will slaughter them like animals."

Snoke's mouth twisted into a sadistic grin. Even Kylo was somewhat disturbed by FN-2187's ruthlessness and he could sense that Cardinal was too.

"Come," Snoke said as he pointed to what looked to be a palace in the distance. "It's time to destroy the leaders of this world."

The group set off towards the palace.

"Who is he, again?" FN-2187 asked as he pointed at Kylo.

"He is Kylo Ren, my apprentice," Snoke explained.

"I sense a darkness in you," Kylo said, his voice muffled by his mask. "It's disturbing, even to me."

"I am loyal to my Order."

"No. It's more than that. You get some sick sadistic glee out of killing."

"Now, now, that's the Jedi in you speaking," Snoke said.

"Jedi," FN growled.

"No, that's the human in me speaking," Kylo said. "I pledged myself to you, but I won't become a heartless animal."

"This world is our enemy, young Kylo Ren. If we allow the children to survive, we risk them growing up to challenge us. It is the cruel reality of things. I know this is difficult, but your grandfather knew this truth all too well. You already saw what he did in the Jedi temple."

"Yes."

"You will have to learn to do what he did."

Kylo sighed.

"He's weak," FN taunted.

"Am I?" Kylo growled as he gripped FN's windpipe with the Force.

"Your powers don't give you strength," the trooper wheezed.

"You have no fear, I'll give you that," Kylo said as he released his grasp. "But you need to learn you place: as my inferior."

"You'll get my respect when you prove yourself in battle."

Kylo growled, but said nothing more.

"It's good to see the two of you are working things out," Snoke said. "You will learn to appreciate each other in time."

"So Starkiller is called off?" FN asked.

"Yes. It is for the better."

"Why, might I ask?"

"I have my reasons. The main one being that it is impractical and the resources could be used elsewhere."

FN nodded his helmeted head as the group made their way to the palace gates.

"Intruders! Halt!" a guard yelled as he and a few of his companions pointed their blasters at the group.

"Oh, there is no need for that," Snoke said as he yanked away the blasters with the Force, prompting Phasma to kill the guards with her blaster.

"That was easy," Cardinal mused.

"That's nothing. They're saving the Lords for when we breach the palace," Snoke explained as he yanked the entry door down with the Force. "Come with me."

Darish Vol, leader of the Circle of Lords growled as he felt a dark being enter the palace.

"Lords, our sanctuary has been infiltrated by an intruder strong in the Force. Barricade the doors, but prepare for a fight."

The Sith lifted their council chairs with the Force and hurled them into the door, making a makeshift barricade.

"You sure picked a great day to call me here," Vestara Khai, a human female of around sixteen, sighed.

"We're going to need your help, young Khai," Vol said as he and his fellow Lords activated their crimson lightsabers.

The doors were suddenly flung from their place and in walked in a humanoid figure with pale skin and a heavily scarred face, a human male wearing a black mask, cape, and robes, and several armored troopers.

"Greetings, Circle of Lords," the humanoid said. "I am Snoke and I give you a choice."

"We don't care for your choice, stranger," Vestara spat. "You're on our turf!"

Snoke sighed in annoyance as he lifted Vestara with the Force and tossed her out the window, only she didn't go flying out like Snoke thought she would. Puzzled, he looked back to see Kylo, hand outstretched.

"Release her," Snoke growled.

Kylo did, but not out the window. No. He let her drop back on the floor.

"We will discuss this later, but for now I need your help to kill these Sith," Snoke growled.

Kylo activated his saber and, along with Snoke and the Praetorians, charged the Sith Lords while Cardinal, Phasma, and the troopers focused fire on several non-Force-sensitive guards. Snoke lifted Vol and several more Lords with the Force and slammed them to the ground while Kylo focused his efforts on Vestara.

"You're good," Kylo said as his blade locked with hers.

"What's wrong with that lightsaber?" she taunted. "Looks like a child made it."

Kylo broke the lock with his greater strength and kicked Vestara to the ground, but she quickly recovered as she sprang back to her feet. The Sith girl kicked Kylo's helmeted head, knocking him back a bit, but it was futile. Kylo growled and slammed his saber at her with animalistic fury. Amazingly, she moved to intercept each and every blow. Kylo looked over at Snoke. His master was not doing so well.

Snoke shoved a few Sith back with a Force push, but was overwhelmed by a combined blast of lightning from the remaining Dark Lords.

"Looks like your master is defeated."

"But I am not."

Kylo sprang over a sweeping swing from Vestara and blasted her back with a Force push, only to be yanked away by another Sith Lord.

"Yield!"

Kylo looked around. The Praetorians, most of the troopers and, a few Knights were dead.

"I yield."

The Lords smirked as a few guards came in and placed handcuffs on their new prisoners.

"Were exactly are you taking us?" Kylo asked.

"To your public execution," Vestara said.

"Great."

"Well, did this go how you planned?" Kylo asked.

"No," Snoke growled.

The Sith led their prisoners to outside the palace where thousands of other Sith were gathered.

"Fellow Sith!" Vol yelled as the First Order captives were chained in place. "Today these intruders have come to our world! They thought they could kill us, but they were wrong! Today they pay!"

Several Sith Lords activated their sabers and raised their sabers high. Snoke and Kylo exchanged a look and the instant before the sabers decapitated them, Kylo and Snoke knocked the Sith back with a Force repulse. They used Force-enhanced strength to break the chains.

"Come on!" Snoke yelled as he released the troopers and Praetorians.

The Praetorians sprang into action, slamming their melee weapons against the Sith sabers. Snoke froze several Sith in place with the Force, allowing Kylo to behead them. Snoke looked over and saw FN dropping Sith with his blaster. One Sith yanked it away from him, but he retrieved the weapon of a fallen Praetorian and charged the Sith head on. Surprisingly, FN overwhelmed the Sith with his greater strength and impaled him with the bladed weapon.

"That was unexpected," Vestara said, obviously referencing Kylo and Snoke's escape plan.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Kylo said as he tossed Vestara back with the Force.

He looked at Snoke. They knew what to do. Master and apprentice linked minds, allowing them to execute a perfectly timed Force repulse that sent the surrounding Sith hurtling backwards.

"Hurry!" Cardinal yelled as he flew up in a stolen Sith transport ship.

"No!" Vestara yelled.

Kylo shoved her back again and leaped on to the transport, along with Snoke, FN: the only remaining trooper, Phasma, and the few remaining Knights and guards.

"No!" Vestara yelled again as she tried to yank the ship back with the Force. To no avail.

She looked over and saw the remaining members of the circle of Lords. Only Vol remained.

"They will return and with greater numbers," Vol said. "We may have driven them away for now, but rest assured that they will not rest until we are destroyed."

"I understand, my lord."

"You did well, though. You're a Sith Saber, are you not?"

"I am."

"No longer. I promote you to Sith Lady."

"My lord, I am only sixteen. That's…"

"The youngest Sith Lady or Lord in our history?" Vol finished. "I know that, but you earned it."

"Thank you."

"Remember that your challenges and responsibilities only increase. You will be hated for your age."

"I understand that only the strong survive."

"Good. You will have your first meeting with your fellow Lords soon."

Vestara nodded.

Cardinal pulled the transport up to the _Supremacy II_.

"That went well," Kylo growled as they boarded their ship.

"I admit it could have gone better," Snoke said.

"Your plan failed miserably."

"You're beginning to overstep your bounds, apprentice," Snoke said.

"I apologize."

Snoke nodded as Cardinal flew the ship out of atmosphere.

"FN," Snoke said. "You proved yourself quite capable against a Sith Lord."

"I did my duty."

"Yes, and I feel the need to reward you for that. What's your name, your real name?"

"I never knew it, my lord."

"How about we change that? You know that only the best, most loyal stormtroopers get names in my Order. You've now become one of those troopers. I name you Commander… Sion."

"After the Sith Lord?"

"Yes. You have an inner fire, just as he did. You now command your legion, free of Phasma's control."

"What? Phasma gawked.

"You heard me."

"I understand."

"When we get back, I will have a new set of armor constructed for you."

"Thank you."

Cardinal jumped the ship to hyperspace.

Luke's ship dropped out of hyperspace to Ahch-To. He had failed. Miserably. Ben and Jaina were either dead or corrupted by the dark side. His entire Order had forsaken him in a heartbeat. _His _Order, the Order he'd given the past thirty years of his life to build up from nothing. And it was all taken away from him. What a twisted sense of humor, the Force seemed to have sometimes. He tried to build the Order, tried to save Ben from the darkness. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. The Force was like a river, Obi-Wan had once told him.

The Jedi were stones and no matter how hard the stones were tossed, the river would flow whatever way it wanted. No. He _would_ change things. He had done the impossible before. He'd redeemed the irredeemable. He'd made a one in a million shot that destroyed the Death Star. If anyone could do the impossible it was him. He landed the ship by the temple, got out, and sat on the wet grass outside, trying to calm his mine.

"Luke."

He looked over his shoulder to see Anakin.

"Father?"

"Hello, my son."

"Ben…"

"Your nephew?"

Luke nodded.

"I have seen great darkness in his future."

"Then he's still alive?"

"Yes."

"I've tried to find him in the Force, but I can't. He's blocking me out."

"I am so, so sorry, Luke."

"He saw everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mask. He touched it and saw everything."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, no is right. I should have destroyed that mask years ago."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe I could learn something from it."

"Did you?"

"Not really, but I saw someone throughout the visions: a Togruta."

"Ahsoka Tano."

"Yes. Ben found out her name. Who was she?"

"She was my Padawan," Anakin smiled. "But she was something more. She was a sister and a friend, a true friend that would never turn her back on someone she cared about." Anakin's face quickly lost its joy. "But she left the Order, not out of spite, but because she saw how flawed the Order of the time was."

"You fought her as Vader, didn't you?"

"Yes. I'd never felt that much conflict. I wanted to spare her, but I knew she needed to die. She was my one last link to my Jedi self."

"Is that why she didn't redeem you?"

"Yes, I tried to kill her but she managed to escape. I know I tried to kill her, but if I actually did kill her, I don't think I could have been redeemed by you. She was the catalyst. She planted doubt, that maybe I didn't want to live the rest of my life as Vader. You were just as crucial. You were my future, which is why you were the only one who could redeem me."

"I see."

"This darkness you felt, tell me more about it."

"It was so…cold. Not even Sidious was that cold. It was primal, raw."

"I see. Do you know where it was coming from?"

"The Unknown Regions."

"I must ask: why didn't you go out to fight it."

"I knew it would either destroy me or turn me into something horrible."

"A wise choice."

"I wish Ben saw it that way."

"As do I, my son. There are dark times. Trust no one except those who the Force tells you to trust."

"I will, father."

"I know," Anakin said before he vanished.

"So, Thrawn do you know if any members of the Empire might be in this First Order?" Ahsoka asked.

"Most likely they've all died out, but I can think of one that might still be alive and willing to help us."

"Who?"

"Captain Pallaeon, my protégé."

"I think it wise you contact him," Ahsoka said.

"I will do just that."

Thrawn waited for several seconds before he heard a "hello."

"Captain," Thrawn said.

"Grand Admiral? How is this possible? I thought your Destroyer was destroyed over Lothal."

"No."

"So where have you been?"

"Busy."

"Why now? Why wait thirty years to contact me?"

"Let us just say that I was preoccupied with the task of survival."

"I see, Admiral. What is it that can do for you?"

"Tell me, what do you know of the First Order and are you a part of it?"

"I am and I am afraid I cannot share that with you."

"Why not?"

"My loyalties are to the Supreme Leader."

"What 'Supreme Leader'?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Pallaeon, I know you trust me. I know you want to tell me, but you feel the need to stay loyal to the First Order."

"Yes."

"Please, Captain, tell me."

"Fine," Pallaeon sighed. "I don't know much about Snoke, but I know he is ancient and incredibly powerful with the Force. Why do you need to know all this? Where have you been?"

"Have you ever heard of Mortis?"

"No. Should I have?"

"I suppose not. In short, it is a world incredibly strong in the Force, so strong that to some tiny, miniscule extent, even I can feel the Force. Time works differently there. Twenty centuries and twenty seconds feel no different."

"How did you escape it?"

"I had help from a former Jedi."

"The Supreme Leader would have known. Tell me the survivor's name."

"Oh, no, my friend. First you must promise me something."

"What?"

"That you will not tell the Supreme Leader of our conversation."

"Fine."

"And I'll know if you are lying. I've been busy decoding your comlink. I now hear everything you hear. And I wouldn't try to remove my coding if I were you. The com will self-destruct and kill you if you do."

"Fine."

"Good," Thrawn purred. "Ahsoka Tano is her name."

"Ah. The Supreme Leader knows about her."

"Tell me what they're doing on Ilum."

"I can't."

"_Tell_ me."

"I don't know, I swear to you. Only a select few members of the Order know about what's going on there."

"I see. Where are you now?"

"I'll send you the coordinates."

"Good. Goodbye, for now, old friend."

Pallaeon ended the transmission.

"That went well," Sabine said.

"All things considered, I think it did," Thrawn said. "We now have his loyalty."

"Did you actually figure out how to install a self-destruct? Or are you just making that up?" Ezra asked.

"I just made it up, but Pallaeon doesn't need to know that."

Ahsoka shook her head in amusement.

"Ah. The coordinates came in."

"Where is he?"

"Apparently he's in Wild Space on a ship called the _Supremacy_."

"So we're going there?"

"No. I sense a trap. The _Supremacy_ sounds like the name of a flagship. A flagship that most likely serves a capitol of the First Order. He's luring us to our deaths."

"I see. So what do we do?" Ahsoka asked.

"We wait until this Snoke gets impatient. If he is a Sith, or something akin to a Sith, patience most likely is not his strongest suit."

"I don't know," Ahsoka said. "Palpatine was a Sith and patience was one of his strongest suits."

"Very true."

"So we wait?" Ezra asked.

"We wait."

19

Impending attack

"Good!" Snoke yelled as Kylo ducked under a sweeping swing from the dark master.

Kylo growled as he shoved Snoke back with a Force push, a push Snoke absorbed with his hand and redirected at Kylo.

"But you still have a great deal to learn!"

"Yes. I can see that," Kylo grunted as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I need time to meditate."

Snoke nodded and left the room, leaving Kylo alone. The second the doors closed, Kylo ripped his mask off and tossed it aside. He was losing himself. Every single day a piece of him faded. He pledged himself to Snoke, but he devoted himself to the Jedi and what they stood for. Snoke couldn't know he was divided. He'd surly kill him. Kylo rubbed his eyes. Luke was right. Kylo had walked himself into this. There was no other explanation. He wanted to reach out to Luke, even though Luke lied to him.

Luke cared for him. Luke loved Kylo like a son. But Kylo knew he couldn't reach out to his uncle. Snoke would find out and track Luke down. Kylo would try to protect his uncle for as long as he could, but he knew how the dark side worked. He'd eventually lose the compassion he was trying so hard to protect. So he'd bide his time the best he could. The doors opened again to reveal Snoke.

"Did your meditations go well?"

"Yes."

"I see you removed your mask."

"Sometimes the spirit of Ren tries to take control. I can't wear it for extended periods of time without running the risk of him taking control."

"I see. I have a gift for you, my apprentice."

"What is it?"

Snoke handed him a lightsaber.

"What's this? I already have a lightsaber."

"I know. This is the lightsaber of your grandfather. Turn it on."

Vader's crimson saber sprang to life.

"It's beautiful."

"That it is. There is beauty in its simplicity and in the rage within. Vader was a creature of beauty and rage, my apprentice."

Kylo nodded.

"This weapon is your heritage, your birthright. Wield it with pride."

Kylo turned off the saber and put it in his cape.

"How are you at wielding two sabers at once?"

"I have a bit of experience, but I've always stuck to just one saber."

"I understand. How about we change that?"

"If I must, why do I need to know?"

"It offers multiple avenues of attack and defense and allows you to understand the weaknesses of those who prefer to duel with two sabers."

"Like Ahsoka?"

"Like Ahsoka," Snoke said as he activated his own lightsaber. "Your move."

Kylo activated his and his grandfather's lightsabers and swung them at Snoke. The elder darksider moved to intercept.

"You attack like you only have one lightsaber! Use the unorthodox! Use one saber for attack and one for defense!"

Kylo blocked a quick strike from Snoke with one blade and grazed Snoke's leg with the other.

"Better!"

Snoke flipped away from Kylo's twin blades. The apprentice swung at Snoke, one saber blocking and the other attacking in an unpredictable pattern, keeping Snoke on his toes for several minutes.

"An alternate method," Snoke said as their blades locked. "Is to use both sabers to quickly overwhelm your opponent's guard or to create an impenetrable wall of defense."

Kylo began to overwhelm Snoke, smashing his sabers in an unpredictable, savage pattern.

"Good, that will be all your training for today," Snoke said as he deactivated his lightsaber. "You did well, but you must not become so reliant on your second saber that you cannot fight using only one. Also, fighting with two sabers has several disadvantages. First of all, it fails to generate the power attacks that wielding a single saber has. You have a looser grip on the saber, so it can be knocked from your hand more easily."

"I understand."

"Good. Remember what I told you about your grandfather's lightsaber."

Kylo nodded as he put his primary saber on his belt and his secondary one in a pocket hidden in his cape. Once Snoke left the room, Kylo took Vader's saber back out. It was…alive, almost. The kyber within had seen and caused a great deal of death in its long life. He gripped the lightsaber and felt the focused rage held within. He aspired to be like his grandfather…no. No he didn't. He still wanted what was pure and right. He had promised himself that once he grew powerful enough, he would kill Snoke and bring peace. But he knew time was running out. He knew that he could lose himself completely to the darkness before he killed Snoke.

"Why didn't I listen to you, Luke? Why didn't I listen?"

He heard the doors open and saw his master.

"What is it, master?"

"We're going to make a little statement today."

"Meaning?"

"We're going to Coruscant."

Kylo's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

"We're going to destroy the Senate building."

"What? No. We can't!"

"Why? Because your mother is there?"

"Yes," Kylo said.

"I thought I'd taken the weakness of compassion from you when I butchered your sister."

Kylo's fists clenched in rage. He wanted so badly to lash out and kill Snoke, but he knew he lacked the power. So he held his rage in check.

"Yes. I fell your anger. You want so desperately to kill me."

"You're right," Kylo growled.

"Come with me, Lord Ren."

Kylo got to his feet, grabbed his helmet, and followed Snoke to a command room.

"The invasion is go?" Phasma asked when the two darksiders walked in.

"Yes," Snoke affirmed. "Here's our plan: we take only the _Supremacy_, it is more than durable enough to withstand whatever meager defenses Coruscant may possess. Our target is the Senate building. We will keep the _Supremacy _in orbit and deploy ground forces led by myself and Lord Ren to infiltrate the Senate building. Phasma, Cardinal, Sion, you'll keep whatever guards there may be busy, while Kylo and I make our way to the Chancellor's office. Lord Ren, I grant you the honor of killing the Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic. You've earned it."

Kylo's fists tightened again, but he said nothing.

"We've already jumped to hyperspace and should be there in a few days.

The _Redeemer_ dropped out of hyperspace to Coruscant.

"I sense something," Ahsoka said. "Oh, no."

"What is it?" Sabine asked.

"They're going to launch an attack on Coruscant in a few days. I'm glad we came before that."

Ahsoka landed the ship near what looked to be the Senate building. She lowered the ramp and walked down, followed by Ezra, Thrawn, and Sabine.

"You, there," a guard yelled as he pointed his blaster at Ahsoka. "State your business."

"We need to speak to the Chancellor. Now."

"No, you don't," the guard said as he shoved his blaster in Ahsoka's face.

"If you knew what was good for you, you'd get that thing out of my face."

"Security," the guard said into his com. "We.."

He was cut off by Thrawn's blaster.

"Thrawn!" Sabine yelled.

"No need to panic. It was a stun bolt. Come on, now. He'll wake up soon."

The group made their way to the doors, doors that Ahsoka opened with the Force.

"They've remodeled," Ahsoka mused once they got inside.

Ahsoka looked over to her right and saw a human woman in her mid to late fifties, wearing dark red and purple robes.

"Are you the Chancellor?"

"I am."

"Sorry for the intrusion, but we have something urgent to tell you," Ahsoka said.

"Please, come with me."

The group followed the woman to her office.

"Please, take a seat."

They did so.

"First things, first, who are you?"

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, former Padawan to Anakin Skywalker."

The woman's brows furrowed in surprise for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure.

"I suppose I owe you an introduction. I'm Leia Organa."

"Leia?" Ezra asked. "You might not remember me, but…"

"Yes. I remember you Ezra. You too, Sabine. Ahsoka, what is this news?"

"We've discovered a threat to the very existence of the New Republic. There is a being incredibly strong in the dark side named Snoke. He's the leader of a military organization known as the First Order and he plans to launch a full scale invasion of Coruscant in a few days."

"Oh, no."

"I knew you needed this news and I'm sorry it took so long for us to find."

"No, no. That's quite alright. I'm glad you found it at all."

"I sense distress in you," Ahsoka said.

"I'm just so confused as to how my brother couldn't know about this First Order."

"Your brother?"

"Jedi Master Luke Skywalker."

"Yes. I was told by…an old friend that I would meet Luke. Where is he now? We will need his help if we wish to destroy Snoke and the First Order."

"He's on the Jedi homeworld: Ahch-To."

"I thought Ahch-To was merely a legend," Thrawn mused.

"Who is he, again?" Leia asked.

"He's…" Ahsoka began.

"I am quite capable of introducing _myself_, Lady Tano. I am Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Galactic Empire."

"You've allied with an Imperial?"

"It's a long and very complicated story," Ezra explained. "But we trust him."

"Very well. Here," Leia said as she handed Ahsoka a datachip. "This has the coordinates to Ahch-To."

"Thank you, Chancellor. We'll return with your brother and go from there."

Leia nodded.

Luke felt a powerful presence in the Force slowly coming towards Ahch-To. He knew it wasn't Snoke, Ben, or Jaina.

"She is coming, my son.

"Hello, father," Luke sighed as he turned around to see Anakin's Force ghost. "Who is 'she'?"

"My former Padawan Ahsoka."

"Ah. Where has she been all this time, anyway? Why didn't she help me fight against the Empire? If she's as powerful as you say, she could have turned the tide of the war."

"She will explain everything to you."

Luke nodded.

"I will warn you that at first, you will not like her. At all."

"Why?"

"She's very sure of herself, but not arrogant."

"She can't be worse than Han," Luke mused.

"She is very knowledgeable in the Force. Listen to her advice, but she is not above learning from others. If you have knowledge she does not, teach her and the two of you will become quite the team, but not as good a team as she was with me."

Luke laughed a bit at Anakin's remark.

"Remember what I said, my son. Learn from her."

"I will," Luke said. "What about Ben? Where is he?"

"I don't know. I wish I did, believe me."

"I understand."

Anakin nodded and vanished.

"So what all do you think we'll find on Ahch-To?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know. I've never been there, but all we need to find is Luke. He'll be able to turn the tide in our favor if he's as powerful as his father."

"Do think he will be?"

"I don't know yet. I hope so."

"I hope he's more disciplined than his father," Thrawn said. "For all his power, Anakin lacked control. Very unpredictable. Very dangerous. For enemies and allies alike."

"Anakin was a bit rough around the edges, I admit, but he was kind. He cared deeply about his friends and looked out for them until the end."

"And yet he became a Sith Lord," Thrawn said.

"Out of love for his wife," Ahsoka said, no anger in her voice, just regret. "His compassion got the best of him. It's a delicate act, Thrawn. A Jedi must love, but not so much that that love becomes possessive love."

"Chiss never had that problem," Thrawn said. "We view life as essential, but not so much that we will sacrifice all we have to save ones we care about. It is simply not logical."

"Logic isn't everything," Ahsoka said.

"Neither are emotions."

"Only when paired can they work."

"That is where I disagree. The Jedi of the Clone Wars could have won so many more battles had they been willing to take a few civilian and clone casualties."

"Then we'd be no better than the Separatists."

"At least the Separatists didn't use an army of what were essentially brainwashed slaves."

"We tried to give the clones the best life that we could. Were we perfect? No. Far from it, but we tried."

Thrawn merely nodded.

"We should be there in a few hours," Ezra said, hoping to change the subject.

"Good," Sabine growled. "I can't take much more of Thrawn's annoying voice."

"I'm insulted," Thrawn sarcastically said. "I've been called far worse things than 'annoying'."

"Oh, I'm sure you have."

"Remember we _are _all on the same side," Ahsoka sighed, her patience beginning to thin.

"And it's a loose alliance at best."

Ahsoka said nothing more, merely closed her eyes to meditate.

"So, my apprentice, do you think you can do what I've asked of you?" Snoke asked.

"I will do what I must."

"You say that now, but when the time comes, will you do it? Will you drive your blade through your mother's heart? Or will you let her live and escape?"

"I will kill her, my master."

"I hope you will. If you kill her, you kill your old self. Ben Solo is dead. Only Kylo Ren remains. Let me say that again. Ben Solo is _dead_. Only Kylo Ren remains. Say it."

"Ben Solo is dead. Only Kylo Ren remains."

"Ben Solo was weak. So you destroyed him."

"Ben Solo was weak. So I destroyed him."

Snoke smiled a sadistic smile.

"We shall see if that is true in one day's time."

Kylo nodded.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Tano discovered Skywalker," Snoke growled.

"Oh, no."

"We cannot let this happen."

"Do we change course?"

"No. It's too late for that. We change our plans. Once we reach Coruscant, we keep the _Supremacy_ a bit above the Senate building instead of high in orbit. If we are bested by Tano, Skywalker, and whatever other reinforcements they may possess, we retreat and bombard them with the _Supremacy_'s weaponry."

"This is not good."

"Oh, really?" Snoke snapped. "I wouldn't have noticed that!"

Kylo growled at Snoke's disrespect, but he knew attacking the Supreme Leader would gain him nothing.

"We stay our course and have the _Supremacy_ on standby," Snoke growled. "If Skywalker and Tano unite, the New Republic military and the Lost Tribe will be the last of our concerns."

The _Redeemer_ dropped out of hyperspace.

"This world is very strong in the Force," Ahsoka said. "Almost as strong as Mortis."

"Can you feel Luke?"

"I think so," she said as she landed the ship by what looked to be a temple. "Follow my lead. I don't know if Luke will be hostile. If he's like his father, than he might be a bit leery of us."

Ahsoka lowered the ramp and, followed by Thrawn, Ezra, and Sabine, made their way to the temple door. The Togruta knocked on the door. Nothing.

"Master Skywalker? I'm Ahsoka Tano. Your father knew me."

The door opened to reveal a human male in his late fifties with a scruffy grey beard and hair, and black Jedi robes, his eyes weary.

"I've been expecting you, Lady Tano. I'm Luke Skywalker. Anakin told me you'd come. Please, come inside."

"I'm sorry, Master Skywalker, but we need you to come with us. Coruscant is about to be invaded."

"I'm sure the New Republic military can handle itself."

"You don't understand. There is a being incredibly strong in the dark side called Snoke, and he has amassed an army akin to that of the Empire."

"This isn't my fight."

"Why not?"

"I know about Snoke. So did my nephew, Ben Solo. He and his sister went to fight him, but they either died or were corrupted by him. The Force warned me of Snoke's power and I knew I'd either die or be corrupted by him if I went to fight him."

"I understand, Master Skywalker, but I think the reason the Force warned you is so you'd wait until I came so we could face Snoke together."

"It's adorable you think that."

"Luke, I know you're worried about your nephew, but…"

"No. You don't understand. Leave me out of this."

"Please, hear me out. Snoke could destroy Coruscant. I cannot face him alone. I need your help. Leia needs your help. Please. As soon as we've driven Snoke off Coruscant, I will bring you back here and continue the fight without you. We need to unite for this one time. Leave your fear behind. If we just keep running away, we'll never make it alive. So we stand and we fight."

"Alright. I'll fight this one last battle, but after this, I'm done. If Ben is dead, I won't be able to live with myself."

Ahsoka simply nodded.

"Come with us."

"Wait here. I need to get something."

Luke returned about a minute later carrying a small wooden chest.

"What's inside?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Suit yourself," Ahsoka said as she, her team, and now Luke boarded the _Forgiven_.

Luke sat by Ahsoka in the captain's chair, causing Thrawn to sigh in annoyance.

"That _was_ my seat, by alright."

Ahsoka typed in the hyperspace coordinates and the ship took off.

"Do you mind if I have a few moments alone with Master Skywalker?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure," Ezra said.

"Ezra, can I have the saber I gave you back."

"Uh. Sure," Ezra said, his brows furrowed in confusion as to why she wanted the saber.

"Thank you."

"So you are her," Luke said as Thrawn, Ezra, and Sabine left. "The legendary Ahsoka Tano."

"You're too kind, but yes. I am Ahsoka."

"Why did you wait so long to join this fight? Where were you during the Civil War?"

"I was looking for a friend."

"That seems like a rather poor reason not to fight."

"I could say the same for you not wanting to fight Snoke because he may or may not have killed your nephew."

"In the two minutes I've known you you've really, _really_ managed to get under my skin."

"That was not my intent, but the fact remains that I need your help."

"I'm sorry, I've been short with you, but you must know where I've been coming from. I don't know what happened to my nephew."

"I understand. You are just like your father, Luke."

"How well did you know him?"

"Quite well. He was one of my master, but he was more than just that. He was a mentor, a brother, and a good friend. Speaking of that, I think you might want this."

Luke's eyes widened as he saw Anakin's old lightsaber.

"Where did you get that?"

"I bought it from an arms dealer several years back."

"Do you know where he got it from?"

"No."

"I see," Luke said as he opened the chest, revealing Vader's charred helmet.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. Darth Vader's helmet."

"Where did you get that?"

"After the destruction of the second Death Star, I held a small funeral for Vader on the forest moon of Endor. I burred his body like as the ancients did. I kept his helmet for multiple reasons. I thought I could learn from it, but all it's done is drive Ben away from me."

"Why did you keep it after that?"

"I don't even know. I just feel as if I need to keep it."

"I understand. The Force has a way of things that we rarely understand."

Luke simply nodded as he put Anakin's saber on his belt.

"What all do you know about Snoke?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not much at all. I just know that he's incredibly powerful and he wanted something with Ben."

"Your nephew, can you tell me about him?"

"He was very powerful in the Force, but what made him so powerful was that he was a focal point between light and dark."

"Focal point?"

"Yes. He could use both sides without falling under the control of one or the other."

"Incredible. Only a few beings have been able to do such a thing."

"I know. That's what worried me. His potential was great, frightening even."

"You keep saying 'was'. Is he dead?"

"I'm not sure. I cannot sense him in the Force. So I assumed he was."

"I see. I think that if he is still alive, then his roll is bigger than we think."

"I know what you're saying and that's what scares me."

"I know."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sabine asked.

"Beats me," Ezra said. "I can't sense Ahsoka or Luke's feelings."

"I believe that's by design," Thrawn added. "I'm sure they don't want us eavesdropping on their conversation."

The door slid back open.

"We're finished," Ahsoka said softly.

Thrawn, Sabine, and Ezra made their way into the cockpit.

"I don't believe that I introduced you to my friends, well, my two friends. The Chiss is really just a necessary ally."

"Such brutal honesty," Thrawn sighed.

"Sorry," Ahsoka sighed. "This is Thrawn."

"Grand Admiral Thrawn?" Luke asked.

"Yes. How'd you know?" Ahsoka asked.

"Leia told me about Thrawn awhile back. I know his reputation. The question is: why is he with you?"

"My Star Destroyer was yanked into hyperspace by…" Thrawn's eyes tightened. "Purrgil."

"Purrgil?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Thrawn growled. "Ezra was on my ship when it was taken."

"Where were you taken?" Luke asked.

"Mortis," Ezra answered. "You heard of it?"

"Only myths. I looked into them, but I was never able to find Mortis."

"Mortis is a unique world," Ahsoka said. "It only accepts those it deems worthy. It's sentient, almost."

"Interesting," Luke said. "I'm assuming you're Ezra."

"I am."

"Yes. Leia told me a bit about you."

"All good things, I hope."

"Yes. And this is Sabine Wren?" Luke asked as he pointed to Sabine.

"I am."

"Leia told me about you, also. She said you were a fierce warrior."

"I suppose I am."

"You're Mandalorian, so I must ask you this: do you hold any grudges against the Jedi?"

"Not at all. Ezra is a Jedi and he's one of my best friends. Ahsoka, although she isn't a Jedi, is also one of my closest friends."

"After we return to Ahch-To, I have something I think you might like."

"What is it?"

"The Darksaber."

"How did you…how did you find it?"

"I went to Mandalore a few years back and found it in an old Mandalorian palace."

Sabine nodded.

"Once we reach Coruscant, I'll meet with Leia and try to come up with a plan to keep Snoke and his First Order offplanet," Luke said.

"Good idea."

20

Down with the Capitol

The _Forgiven_ dropped out of hyperspace to Coruscant.

"Good," Ahsoka said. "I can't sense Snoke. The invasion hasn't begun."

"I just hope we have enough time to come up with a decent plan," Ezra said. "We don't know the extent of the First Order's military, so we're going to need every possible advantage we can get."

Ahsoka nodded as she landed the ship by the Senate building. She lowered the ramp and made her way down, Luke behind her, and Sabine, Ezra, and Thrawn behind him. Several armed guards made their way over to the group.

"Ah, Master Skywalker," a guard said. "Your sister said you'd be here soon."

"Indeed. Now please, let me in. I need to speak with her."

"Very well."

Luke led the way inside the building and up to Leia's office.

"Luke," Leia said as he opened the door.

"Leia. I assume you know about them impeding attack on the capitol."

"Yes. Ahsoka and her…companions told me."

"I wish you'd have told be a bit sooner," Han grumbled. "She also told me all about Ahsoka and her allies."

"Han?" Luke asked. "I didn't even know you were in here."

"Yeah. Leia's got me up to date on everything."

"Same here," Poe said as he entered the room, already in his flight suit.

"Commander Dameron, nice to see you again," Luke said as he shook the young pilot's hand. "We're going to need your skills in this fight. Ahsoka, this is Commander Poe Dameron, he's one of the New Republic's best pilots."

"Who is this, exactly?" Ahsoka asked as she motioned towards Han.

"I'm Han Solo. I'm captain of the _Millennium Falcon_."

"The _what_?"

"Oh, is that the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs?" Sabine asked.

"Twelve!" Han sighed. "Twelve parsecs."

"How do you know him, exactly?" Ahsoka asked.

"I fought with him in the Civil War," Luke explained.

Ahsoka nodded.

"So, what exactly are we up against?" Han asked.

"An incredibly powerful being called Snoke. He has a small army, most likely greater than the New Republic military. He has at _least_ two or three newly designed Star Destroyers. These aren't great odds, not in the slightest."

"So…" Han began. "It's two Jedi, an ex-Jedi, a Mandalorian, a former Imperial Admiral, a New Republic pilot, a Chancellor, and an old smuggler against a massive army led by one of, if not the most powerful dark side users in history with a massive army. Did I miss anything?"

"I admit, the odds are massively stacked against us. But the darkness cannot be ever destroyed. So it is our duty to destroy those who would. We don't fight not because we want to, but because we must. The question is: are you with me?"

"I am," Luke said. "I think I speak for everybody in this room, Jedi or not. Am I correct?"

Everybody in the room nodded.

"Good," Luke said. "Now, Leia, what's our plan?"

"They want to take the capitol, not destroy it. Even if they have the firepower to destroy the planet, which I don't think they do, but I don't know…"

"If I may interject," Thrawn said.

"What is it?" Han growled.

"Here me out, General Solo. Now, I do think the Chancellor has the right idea, but she is missing something. They will most likely standard invasion tactics: aerial support, deploying walkers, etcetera, but one key thing will change that: Snoke. It is my opinion that he will lead the attack himself. He will have troopers and reinforcements storm the Senate building, then he and his Special Forces units, if he has any, will attempt to finish us off himself. If the First Order has TIE fighters, they will deploy them first to weaken our defenses. That is when we deploy the New Republic pilots. Is everyone following along?"

"Yes, wise guy," Han said. "Keep going."

"Very well. Once their TIEs are destroyed, Snoke deploy his troops and rest assured, they _will_ break through the Senate building's defenses. We should be able to fight them off, but it will take its toll on us. That is why Snoke will deploy his troops: to wear us down, leave us vulnerable. Then he will come in and crush us. Unless you Jedi have some secret Force power us your robed sleeves."

"Hmm. I can't think of any Force trump card," Ahsoka said. "Luke? You have any ideas?"

"No. I think we're just going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Hmm. That is regrettable," Thrawn said. "Chancellor, does this building have a shield generator?"

"Yes."

"Military grade?"

"Yes."

"Good. We are going need it. Commander Dameron, gather your pilots. Tell them of our situation."

"Chancellor?" Poe asked.

"Go."

Poe did so.

"Han, are you going to go with Poe or are you going to stay with us on the ground?" Leia asked.

"I think I'll stay on the ground this time. The _Falcon _is in bad shape. And when I say bad, I mean really, really bad. Like unflyable bad."

"What did you do to it this time?" Luke asked.

"Let's just say that you do _not_, want to jump out of hyperspace in a Wookie village."

"Where is Chewbacca, anyway?" Luke asked.

"Ah. He stayed back on Kashyyyk. Wanted to be with his people."

"I see. Now, if this doesn't go like we want it to…"

"No," Sabine said. "We can't afford to talk like that."

"Sabine's right," Ezra added. "We have to believe this will work. I don't know everybody in this room very well, but I know we've all beaten far, far worse odds than this."

"I concur," Ahsoka said. "We stand. We fight. And if it's what we must, we die. May the Force be with us."

"We should be at Coruscant any minute now," Snoke said. "Remember everything I have taught you."

"I will."

"When the time comes, I expect you to kill your mother and uncle. Will you?"

"I will."

"Good," Snoke purred as the _Supremacy_ dropped out of hyperspace and breached atmosphere.

"Are we taking a smaller transport shuttle?" Kylo asked as he put his mask on.

"Yes. TIE fighters are deploying as we speak. We'll be taken a few more transports with stormtroopers. Phasma, Cardinal, Sion, the Knights, and Praetorians will come in our personal transport."

Snoke and Kylo made their way to transport, Phasma, Cardinal, and Sion, the stormtrooper trio, as they were now being called, were already on board. As were the Knights of Ren and Snoke's Praetorians.

"Remember, we are ready for this," Snoke said as he pulled his hood up. "You have trained your entire lives for this moment. Today we capture Coruscant. Today we make a statement: a statement of the First Order's power. Young Kylo, remember what I taught you. Today is your great test."

Kylo nodded as the ship hovered a few thousand meters above the Senate building.

"They're here," Ahsoka said. "They're launching the TIEs."

"Poe," Leia said into her com. "You seeing all this?"

"Yeah," Poe sighed as his X-wing took off. "Things aren't so good, but we could be worse off."

Ahsoka suddenly and without warning began to make her way towards the door.

"Ahsoka? What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"I might be able to help out our friends in the sky."

"I don't follow."

"The TIEs, we can yank them out of the sky with the Force. Surly you've moved bigger things with the Force."

"Yeah. I see what you're getting at. Come on."

The two Force-users made their way outside, but something was different. Nearly all light was gone, covered by a massive Star Destroyer that Ahsoka thought must be Snoke's flagship.

"Wow," Luke said under his breath. "You ever seen a Star Destroyer that big?"

"Never. And I hope I don't have to again. Now, the TIEs."

"Right."

Ahsoka reached out her hand and gripped two TIE fighters and slammed them to the ground, causing Luke to do the same with two more. Luke focused on the shatterpoints of the TIEs and sent a bold of electric judgment into it, causing the ship to shatter into thousands of glasslike pieces.

"Wow. How did you do that?"

"Shatterpoint."

"Hmm. I'm going to have you teach me that after this is over."

"Let's hope we live that long."

Ahsoka smirked as she yanked two more TIEs down.

Poe looked at several TIEs going down with seemingly no explanation.

"What's going on with those TIEs?"

"Luke and Ahsoka are yanking them down with the Force," Leia said over the com.

"Well tell them to keep doing it because it's working."

"Got it."

"I can't believe Ahsoka's crazy plan is actually working," Sabine said.

"Well if anyone can make a crazy plan work, it's her," Ezra said.

"I am not fond of such plans," Thrawn sighed.

"Nobody cares," Han said.

Thrawn sighed, but said nothing more. No need to make Han hate him more than he already did.

"Luke?" Leia asked her com. "Can you tell how many TIE fighters are left?"

"Not very many."

"Good."

Poe smiled with satisfaction as he blasted another TIE out of the sky. He saw another out of the corner of his eye, causing him to spin his ship around and destroy the TIE with his quad laser cannons. Hopefully the ground forces would be as poorly trained as the pilots.

"Look alive, boys," Poe said over his com as he saw a crimson TIE interceptor approaching him. "Looks like we've drawn out the leader! Blow him out of the sky!"

That didn't happen. Quite the opposite. The TIE spun away from the laser blasts with Jedi-like reflexes.

"This guy's good."

The TIE blew several of Poe's wingmates out of the sky with expertly placed shots, leaving only Poe and the TIE. Finally, a challenge. Poe squinted his eyes as he pulled up behind his enemy, trying to analyze his moves. Ah, but the TIE pilot would have none of that. He bobbed left and right, avoiding all of Poe's shots.

"Stay still, Red!" Poe growled.

Red did no such thing, instead he flew over Poe and launched a missile at his back.

"No, no, no!" Poe growled as his ship began to descend.

He looked back at the enemy ship, which suddenly began to plummet. He looked downwards to see Luke, hand outstretched.

"Thanks for the save, Master Skywalker."

"No problem. You're coming in pretty fast. Need any help slowing down?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Luke grasped Poe's ship with the Force and lowered it to the ground.

"Another happy landing," Poe said as Luke helped him out of the cockpit.

"Sorry about the ship."

"Ah. No problem. I'm just glad I'm not dead, not dead yet, at least."

"The TIEs have all been destroyed," Ahsoka reported. "We need to prepare for the deployment of ground forces."

"Right," Luke said as he, Ahsoka, and Poe went back inside the building.

"The TIEs have all been destroyed," Phasma reported.

"I can see that. Stick to the plan and deploy the ground troops."

"Very well."

"We are draining their resolve, Phasma. Just be patient."

"Deploy the garrison!" Phasma barked into her comlink.

"Good job on the TIEs, but the fight's not over yet," Ezra said. "They're launching their ground forces. So what's our plan? Do we wait for them to come inside to us? Or do we go outside?"

"We let them come to us," Thrawn said. "We know the layout of the building, while they do not."

"Good plan," Han said.

"Let's go," Ahsoka said. "Luke, Ezra, and I will be at the front door. Leia, Han, Thrawn, and Sabine, you guys will be on top of the stairs. The higher ground will give you a better shot."

"Got it."

Commander Pyre sprinted up to the armored durasteel doors of the Senate building.

"Come on, troops! Knock this door down and we'll destroy the enemies of the First Order!"

Several riot control troopers smashed the doors down with modified batons. Pyre sprinted inside, only to be met by a lightsaber through the chest.

"Ouch," Luke said as Ahsoka shoved several more troops back with the Force.

"He asked for it."

A few dozen more troops attempted to sprint in, only for Luke and Ahsoka to shove them back with the Force.

"Hey, I don't want to jinx this, but this is pretty easy," Han said.

Suddenly five troopers with thicker armor and flamethrowers made their way inside, their flamethrowers spewing fire.

"You were saying?" Sabine growled.

"Sorry," Han said as he pulled out his blaster, killing the trooper with a shot straight to the head.

Sabine and Thrawn followed suit, dropping several more troopers with their blasters. A few troopers pulled something off their backs and tossed it at Ahsoka.

"Grenade!" the Togruta yelled.

Ahsoka was able to redirect the grenades at the last possible moment, but it was far too close for comfort. Several more flametroopers managed to break past Ahsoka and Luke's guard. There were too many of them. No, Ahsoka thought. She centered herself in the Force, gripping every single trooper in the building and holding them frozen. Han, Sabine, and Thrawn proceeded to kill several troops with their blasters. Ezra and Luke gripped the remaining troops just making their way into the building. Luke focused on the armor's shatterpoints and poured the Force into it, causing several troopers to shatter. Ezra went for a far more straightforward method, slamming the troops into the ground until they were knocked out.

"Is that all of them?" Sabine panted.

"Yes, but now the real fight begins," Ahsoka said. "Snoke is coming. Luke and I will go outside to face him. He views us as the most viable threat, so he will want to take us on personally. He'll send his special forces in here, so be ready."

"Take us to the surface," Snoke commanded.

The pilot landed the transport ship at the steps of the Senate building.

"Remember what I have told you," Snoke said.

"I will."

The ramp lowered, Snoke and Kylo making their way to the door. Luke and Ahsoka were ready.

"Stay here," Snoke commanded his troops. "Once I overwhelm them, go inside and kill all."

The troops nodded.

"Ah, Lady Tano and Master Skywalker. We meet at last."

"I wish I could say I've been looking forward to this, but I really haven't," Ahsoka said.

"Who's your friend?" Luke asked.

"This is my apprentice, Kylo Ren and he will help me kill you and your Togruta friend."

"Let's see about that," Ahsoka said as she activated her sabers and charged Snoke.

She leaped over the dark master and attempted to slash his back, only for him to twirl around and intercept her blade.

"Ren! Go for Luke!"

Kylo nodded and made his way towards his former master.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I am your biggest mistake. Your greatest failure."

Before Luke could ask another question, Ren activated a crimson crossguard saber and smashed it against Luke. The Grand Master moved to intercept, redirecting Ren's fiery blade to the ground and backhanding him. Luke looked over at Ahsoka. She absorbed a black lightning bolt back at Snoke.

"Looks like she can handle herself," Luke muttered.

Suddenly Snoke blasted Ahsoka backwards.

"Get Tano! I will deal with Skywalker!" Snoke commanded.

"You!" Kylo yelled as he pointed his saber at Ahsoka's face. "You were the one who planted seeds of doubt in Lord Vader on Malachor! You were the apprentice, the failed apprentice of Anakin Skywalker! Ahsoka Tano: Skywalker's greatest mistake! He should have murdered you when he had the chance!"

"Sadly for you, that didn't happen and I will not hesitate to end you."

Ren smirked under his mask, but that smug look was quickly replaced by one of utter terror as Ahsoka drove him back step after step, her white blades a blur of energy. She flipped over his attacks with the finesse of a dancer and the speed of a blaster bolt.

"Stand still!" Kylo yelled.

Ahsoka responded by shoving Kylo back with a push, but Kylo flipped away from her blades and into Luke's path, allowing Snoke to lift Ahsoka and Luke with the Force and pummel them with lightning. He tossed them to the ground.

"Finish them, Ren!"

Ren swung his saber at Luke, but Ahsoka's saber found its way to Kylo's mask and knocked him down. Kylo turned his head towards Luke. Oh, no.

"Ben?"

"Look at what I have become because of you," Kylo said, his voice half mechanical.

"Ben, please. I am so, so sorry. For everything."

"Oh, it's far too late for that," Snoke said. "Kylo has made his choice."

"Ben. His name is Ben Solo."

"No! He killed Ben Solo! Kylo Ren is all that remains."

"Ben, that isn't true! You have a choice!"

"And I made that choice. I chose Snoke."

"Then I have failed," Luke said as his mouth twisted into a snarl.

"I feel that anger in you, Master Skywalker," Snoke said. "It is beautiful, is it not?"

"Luke, don't listen to him. He's trying to get inside your head," Ahsoka said as she helped Luke to his feet.

"What did you do to him?"

"_To_ him?" Snoke asked. "I think you mean what did I do_ for_ him."

"Luke," Ahsoka soothed. "Please stand back. You don't want to see this."

Ahsoka raised her sabers and swung them at Kylo, only for Luke to intercept.

"Luke, you need to stop," Ahsoka said, her patience running thin.

"No. He isn't too far gone."

Snoke used Luke's distraction to his advantage, freezing both Force-users in place. Ahsoka attempted to break free, but Snoke pummeled her with more lightning. But Snoke had let his guard down, as Luke managed to release himself and kick Snoke backwards. He swung his saber towards the creature, but Kylo's blade intercepted it.

Luke leaped to his feet, but Kylo's saber came flying his way. The Grand Master narrowly avoided the blow, but left himself open for a kick from Kylo. The young Sith growled as he kicked Luke to the ground. He looked over at the Togruta, now frozen in place by Snoke, but it was taking him a great deal of effort to keep her in place. Kylo slammed his saber against Luke's driving him back step after step. This…this was so…unnatural. Luke had not faced a more powerful enemy since Darth Vader and Ben had only begun to discover his power.

"Ben, please. I don't want to hurt you."

"The feelings aren't mutual," Ben growled. "You can't stop me from falling apart, because my self-destruction is all your fault! How could you, how could you, how could you hate me, when all I ever wanted to be was you? How could you, how could you, how could you love me when all you gave me were open wounds?" Ben yelled as he lifted Luke high in the air with the Force. "Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you! No matter what I do, I'm never good enough! When will it end?"

"I know I made mistakes, Ben! But you made this choice."

"No! Now I know it's not me it's you! Always has been you! All the lies and stupid things you do! You push me until I break and the anger turns to rage! You created this beast inside! Pull the noose tighter and lift a little higher because you're killing me slow! This is how it feels when you're bent and broken! This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen! I can breathe and I can feel, but not like I used to! I fell the anger rising in me!"

He made a clawing motion with his gloved hand, catching Luke in a Force choke.

"Ben, this is the last time I ask."

"Or what, you'll kill me? You're too much a coward! It's just another war! Just another Order torn! I'm empty, lonely and accused! Accused without a word! I'm so lost! Lost and confused! Where were you when I needed you most? Where were you as Snoke tortured me? WHERE? Sitting back on Ahch-To like the COWARD you are? You are no Jedi! You are a weak, pathetic…"

Ahsoka used Kylo's rant to her advantage and removed his left arm with her saber, causing him to howl in agony, agony he used to push Luke aside.

"Ahsoka! Wait!" Luke yelled. "Please, don't kill Ben."

"No. His name is Ren. He killed Ben Solo. The boy you trained, he is gone, consumed by Ren."

"You don't know him like I do."

"And that's why I am willing to do what you will not."

"No!" Luke yelled as he yanked Ahsoka his way.

Ahsoka flipped over Luke and kicked his bearded face. Luke quickly recovered and sent Ahsoka tumbling back with a Force push.

"Ben…"

He was cut short by a kick to the back from Ahsoka.

"This isn't your fight, Ahsoka," Luke growled.

"No. It isn't your fight."

Ahsoka yanked Ben her way with the Force, but Snoke's outstretched hand caught him, yanking the young darksider his way. Snoke gripped Ahsoka's throat with the Force and froze her in place.

"Finish him, Kylo Ren! Fulfill your destiny!"

Kylo gripped Luke's throat with the Force and blasted him with lighting.

"Weak!"

Luke leaped to his feet, but Kylo's saber came flying his way. The Grand Master narrowly avoided the blow, but left himself open for a kick from Kylo. The young darksider growled as he kicked Luke to the ground. He looked over at the Togruta, now frozen in place by Snoke, but it was taking him a great deal of effort to keep her in place. Kylo slammed his saber against Luke's driving him back step after step. This…this was so…unnatural. Luke had not faced a more powerful enemy since Darth Vader and Ben had only begun to discover his power. What terrified Luke was the fact that it was taking all his energy just to block Ben's attacks, while Ben looked like he could do this all day, even with one arm.

Luke leaped away, but Kylo yanked him back with the Force and froze him in place, the same way Snoke had subdued Ahsoka. Kylo lifted Luke with the Force, slamming him into the ground. Luke could have sworn he'd heard something snap. He looked down to see his leg, a mess.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Kylo asked as he kicked Luke again and again. "To think you're something special, only to discover it was a lie! See? How it feels to be forgotten. How it feels to be the broken! You took a piece and I want it back! I never wanted this! All I wanted was for you to tell me the truth! I asked nothing more of you! This is not the way that I thought I would turn out to be! I've broken everything that I've touched! I tried to find answers but all that I got was more insanity!"

Luke tried to push Kylo back with the Force, but the Sith severed his hand with his crimson blade.

"You are pathetic in every sense of the word! Whereas I have broken free! I've overcome your lies!"

Luke looked over to see Ahsoka's arms begin to move. She was breaking free, much to Snoke's clear dismay. She yelled in fury as she broke the invisible hold over her. Kylo's attention was diverted, allowing Luke to spring to his feet, but Kylo spun around and knocked Luke back to the ground.

"I'll enjoy this!" he said as he plunged his saber at Luke.

Ahsoka yanked Kylo away and shoved him backwards. Snoke smirked as he blasted Ahsoka with lightning. She raised her hands, absorbing it and hurled it back at the darksider, knocking him back a few paces.

"Impressive, but futile!" Snoke yelled as he gripped Ahsoka's throat with the Force and tossed her aside. "Come on, apprentice! Let us storm the building."

"What about Luke?" Kylo yelled as the Praetorians, Knights of Ren, and the stormtrooper trio followed Snoke inside.

"Leave him to die of his wounds and stand still."

"Why?"

"I'm going to give you a new arm."

"I'll be fine."

"No. You won't."

Snoke reached out with the Force, using it to manipulate the midi-chlorians in young Kylo to begin to grow a new arm. Kylo growled in pain as his nerve endings extended. He looked down to see a brand new arm.

"How? How did you do that?"

"Anything is possible for the dark side. Now come on."

Kylo nodded and followed Snoke inside.

Leia felt the disturbance in the Force. Luke and Ahsoka had failed. Luke was broken, his leg a mess. And Ahsoka was barely breathing.

"Han, we're the last ones," Leia said as the doors came crashing down.

"I know."

"Greetings, Chancellor," a dark-clad figure said.

"I take it you are Snoke."

"I am indeed."

Leia looked at a masked figure beside Snoke. No. It couldn't be.

"Ah, your son. He is powerful indeed. A shame Luke did not see and fear that power."

"Ben," Han said, at an utter loss for words.

"It's too late father," Kylo said as he gripped Han in a Force choke and hurled him backwards.

"You'll regret that," Ezra said.

"Will I?"

Kylo hoisted Ezra, Sabine, and Thrawn, tossing them aside like insects.

"Ben, please," Leia pleaded.

"No! You and Luke think I'm so helpless! So powerless! I am more than you! I am what Luke fears! I am what Darth Vader, my grandfather before me was: a servant of the dark side! And I bow to no one, save for my master. I am more than my sister!"

"Ben, he's using you for your power. Once he gets what he wants from you, he'll crush you. And what happened to Jaina?"

"The Supreme Leader is wise. He killed her."

Kylo lifted all of his enemies.

"Fire!" he commanded the troops.

The moment before the troops could fire, Ahsoka spirited in, white robe flowing, as she yanked all the troops her way and slammed them to the floor. Luke limped in behind her.

"My apprentice, do everything I taught you," Snoke said. "It appears our troops are down for the count."

"I will, my master."

"Snoke, you're surrounded," Luke said. "Give up!"

"Oh, no, my Jedi friend. I cannot do that."

Snoke cackled as he lifted up all non-Force-sensitive enemies and hurled them outside, leaving only the Force-users: Ahsoka, Luke, Ezra, Kylo, and Snoke. Luke, Ezra, and Ahsoka looked at each other and sent the darksiders hurtling backwards with a massive combined Force push. Snoke growled in frustration as he got back to his feet and gripped Ezra's throat with the Force, but the Jedi broke free and swung his saber at Snoke. Kylo's fiery crimson blade moved to redirect Ezra's. Ezra dodged a few blows from Ren, but the darksider proved to be more powerful as he sent Ezra back with a torrent of lightning, leaving only Luke and Ahsoka.

"Ren, you sense it?" Snoke asked.

"Yes."

"Go get it and I will hold them off."

"Get what?" Luke asked.

"Go!" Snoke yelled as he pulled Ahsoka and Luke his way.

Kylo sprinted past the battle and up the stairs to his mother's office.

"What did you send him to get?" Luke asked.

"None of your concern," Snoke responded as he activated his black lightsaber and thrust it at Luke.

The Grand Master's blade caught Snoke's but Snoke could tell it was taxing him. Ahsoka sprang over Snoke and attempted to slash him across the back. Surprisingly, she succeed, dropping Snoke to the ground.

"You are defeated," she declared as she held her lightsaber to Snoke's mangled face.

Suddenly she and Luke were yanked backwards from a pull by Kylo, now carrying a wooden box in his hands.

"Get up!" Kylo yelled.

Snoke did that and took the box in his hands. Without warning, the doors opened, Han bursting inside, Thrawn, Poe, Leia, and Sabine behind him. All of them had their blasters drawn and pointed at Snoke's head.

"Hands on your head, Snoke!" Han yelled.

With the speed of a blaster bolt, Kylo impaled him, killing him in an instant.

"Han!" Leia yelled.

Kylo tossed his mother aside as he helped Snoke out the door and to the ship. Snoke looked to the ground and saw Sion, Phasma, and Cardinal. Great.

"Get up!" Snoke snarled.

The troopers managed to get to their feet and limp to the shuttle, as did Snoke and Kylo.

"We have failed, my apprentice," Snoke said. "But take heart in this one fact: we wounded their moral. We showed them that they are not untouchable. And you also proved yourself in killing your father."

Kylo nodded.

"_You _might have proved yourself, but Phasma, Cardinal, and Sion failed. Miserably."

"We apologize, my lord," Phasma said.

"We will discuss your failure when we return to the _Supremacy_."

"Speaking of the _Supremacy_, isn't it going to bombard the capitol?" Kylo asked.

"Yes," Snoke said as he pulled out his com. "General Hux. Target the Senate building"

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

"Luke, they're about to bombard the building," Ahsoka said.

"Oh, no."

Ahsoka looked upwards as a massive turbolaser bolt hurling at the building. She reached out and attempted to hold it in place. Luke and Ezra pitched in and redirected the bolt back at the _Supremacy_'s engines.

"No!" Snoke yelled as the _Supremacy_'s engines were damaged by the turbolaser blast. "Make the jump! Now!"

"No!" a voice yelled in the com.

"Identify yourself!" Hux commanded.

"It's Major Vonreg. I'm in the red TIE flying up to you. Leave the hangar door open until I get inside."

"Hurry!"

"I'm in!"

The _Mega_-class Star Destroyer jumped to hyperspace, leaving Coruscant behind.

"Han," Leia whispered. "No."

Luke rested his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Leia," Luke said. "I wish could have protected him."

"It isn't your fault, Luke."

"I know, but I can't help but feel responsible," he said as he looked over at Han. "I can't imagine what this must be like for you. You've lost your son and your father. I am so, so sorry."

"Thank you."

Luke wrapped his sister in his arms. He looked behind him to see Ahsoka, keeping her distance out of respect for her former master's son. The Grand Master saw the look of silent compassion on her face. It helped. Somehow. Luke couldn't exactly explain it. Even Thrawn had a look of compassion on his blue face.

"I am sorry for your loss," Ahsoka comforted as she put her had on Leia's shoulder. "I didn't know Han well, but he seemed like a good man."

Leia nodded.

"Chancellor," Thrawn said as he looked around at the carnage. "What shall we tell the public? They will wonder what happened here."

"Give her a minute," Luke said. "She's lost her husband and her children."

"No," Leia said. "Thrawn is right. We tell them exactly what happened. We tell them that a threat called the First Order has arisen from the ashes of the Empire, and that it must be destroyed."

Luke nodded.

21

Aftermath

"The helmet, did you get it?" Snoke asked.

Kylo opened the box and handed Snoke the charred helmet of Darth Vader.

"Good. We shall learn much from it."

"Tano and Skywalker are more powerful than I thought they would be," Ren said.

"Yes. I too am disappointed we did not kill them, but like I said, we have shown them that they are not untouchable. For a while, you went blow for blow with Tano. That takes skill and you've only begun to harness your powers in the dark side. You will be more than a match for her in a few short years. Just be patient."

"I look forward to you completing my training, master."

"Yes. You did well, unlike Phasma, Cardinal, and Sion."

"We are sorry for our failure," Cardinal said as the ship jumped to hyperspace.

"Give me the lightsaber I gave you," Snoke commanded.

Cardinal pulled his saber out of his cape and handed it over to Snoke, who in turn gave it to Kylo.

"Keep this. It will make a fine addition to your growing collection."

Kylo nodded and put the saber in his cape.

"I must ask; whose lightsaber is that?"

"It belonged to Darth Nihilus, the Lord of Hunger. I shall teach you about him in due time, apprentice."

"Thank you, my master."

Leia sighed as the cameras began rolling. A few hours earlier, she'd called a press conference to discuss the First Order's attempted sacking of Coruscant.

"A few short hours ago," she began. "The Senate building was attacked by a mysterious threat that calls themselves the First Order. Their leader is a powerful Force-user named Snoke. His power in the dark side is unlike anything I or my brother, Master Skywalker, have ever seen. His apprentice is…" Leia took a deep breath. "His apprentice is my son, Ben Solo."

The crowd gasped.

"Snoke has twisted him into the being known as Kylo Ren. His power rivaled that of his grandfather, Darth Vader and his uncle Luke Skywalker."

The crowd gasped again.

"Yes, the rumors are true. I am the daughter of Darth Vader, but I do not follow in his footsteps. The attack was only prevented with the help of my brother and ex-Jedi Ahsoka Tano. Rest assured that the First Order _will_ strike again, but we will be ready for them. Luke and Ahsoka are training as we speak, searching for ways to defeat Snoke. They _will_ find a way. That'll be all."

The crowd began to yell questions at Leia as she turned around.

"Get back!" her guards yelled.

The _Forgiven_ dropped out of hyperspace to Ahch-To. Ahsoka landed the ship by the temple.

"Here. I've taken you home. As promised."

"No," Luke said. "I'm not running away from this. I will help you until the First Order is destroyed."

"Thank you, Luke. You father would be proud."

"I can only hope so. I hope we can stop Snoke."

"I have to believe that we can. There is a reason I found you. There is a reason Anakin trained both of us. We will beat Snoke. I promise."

"And Ben?"

"I will do my best to help you redeem him. The question is: can you kill him if it comes to that?"

"I don't know."

Ahsoka nodded as she rested her hand on Luke's shoulder.

"I know how hard this must be for you. I'm sorry I couldn't have helped."

"Thank you."

Ahsoka nodded as she removed her hand from Luke's shoulder.

"So when do we strike next?" Kylo asked as he put his repaired mask on.

"When we are ready, my apprentice."

"And when is that?"

"Years."

"Years?"

"Yes. Tano has had seven decades to master the ways of the Force and Skywalker has had around four."

"I understand, but don't you have hundreds of years of experience and a massive military?"

"Yes, but you don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"I am ancient. I stand in opposition of the very nature of the Force. The Force itself acts against me. Tano and Skywalker have the Force on their side. You see, a Jedi, or pseudo-Jedi in Tano's case, gains their power through working in tandem with the Force, letting it guide their actions. We are different. We gain our power through breaking the Force's will and making it submit to us. But the Force can strike back if we are not careful."

"I see."

"Be patient. You will have your chance, but as of now, you lack the power."

"I understand, my master. I am eager to learn more."

"Good. That thirst for knowledge will give you power."

Kylo nodded as he looked at Vader's helmet.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, letting the rejuvenating power of the Force flow through her.

"Ahsoka."

She turned around to see Anakin's ghost.

"Anakin."

"What all has happened sense the last time I visited you?"

"A lot. A being called Snoke tried to invade Coruscant."

"And?"

"We fought him off. Your son was a great help."

"Good."

"Ben Solo has fallen to the dark side."

"Oh, no."

"He is now known as Kylo Ren and he is incredibly powerful, especially for one so young. He is almost as powerful as you were, even as Vader."

"That is not good."

"No, but Snoke is what concerns me. Did Sidious tell you about Snoke, or something like him?"

"Once he said that he felt a presence in the Unknown Regions reaching out to him. He said it felt like the very source of the dark side itself. He asked if I could feel it, but I could not. I know it isn't much, but it's all I have."

"I understand, Anakin."

"Thanks, Ahsoka. I cannot stay for much longer, so I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Believing in me, for trying to redeem me even when you knew it meant certain death for you."

"I know you would have done the same for me."

"I would have. A very wise Jedi once told me that nothing happens on accident. I believe that. I will be with you to help you and Luke on the way."

"Thank you, my old friend."

"Your welcome, my Padawan."

Ahsoka wiped a small tear from her blue eye as Anakin vanished into the Force. She would not let him down. She knew that. She would fight until there was no more breath in her lungs. She would finish what Anakin started.

221


End file.
